The Eclipse of Kuroko Tetsuya
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: As the sixth phantom player he always support Generation of Miracles from the shadow. Kuroko started to fear what they have become as their talent blooms. He decided to go to US to regain what he has lost. He had returned to Japan with his new basketball. He was still a shadow, but even the brightest light could be overshadowed in eclipse. Slight AU! No pairing. Updating Ch 6 omake
1. 1st Q: What we have become

**Summary: **Kuroko decided to leave Teikō but instead of disappear he went to America with his family to regain love for Basketball. In America he found his new basketball. And now he returned to Japan to defeat his former teammates.

**A/N: **This story won't follow canon closely, Kuroko also have early character development so he might be a bit OOC to you but not overly so. He won't meet Kagami in America, according to canon timeline Kagami spent his third year of middle school in Japan already. I do make few changes though for Seirin. While I love GOM more than Seirin I have soft spot for minor character... I love Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe... even Koganei and Tsuchida.

The character is Kuroko and Aomine but doesn't mean it's the pairing, it's just I will write the story from their point of view most of the time.

**Pairing: **None just bromance in GOM but that can change later.

**Disclaimer: I own the story but none of the character with belong to the mangaka**

* * *

**March 20XX, Narita Airport**

"I can't believe this..." A brunette girl whose hair cut boyishly hissed, staring at her phone as if it was some sort of cursed item. "That Kuroko promised to welcome us in airport, but what we get?" She huffed angrily, "A car and a driver to bring us straight to home!"

A teen who stood behind her tried to pacify the enraged girl, "Maa maa... coach, you have to understand. It's not like Kuroko know that Akashi would suddenly summoned him to his old school."

"Technically if we go with Japanese education year he has not graduated from Teikō..." Another teen pointed out, "We don't have to wait since he emailed us about it so it's all good." Then a strike of inspiration came to him then he scribbled furiously on his note that came out of nowhere, "Early notice e-mail is ii-mail (good mail) yosh."

A tick appeared on the glasses wearing teen, "Seriously stop it! Just go and DIE!"

The pun lover ignored the threat, "By the way, that Kuroko still come running whenever Akashi called him even though he is no longer in Teikō." He sighed, "It's kind of disheartening."

Suddenly a boy popped out from his back, but the pun lover barely flinched. "Right!" His cattish mouth pouted, "He should listen to our captain not his former captain." Then he turned to silent boy who stood on the side, "Right?"

"..."

"Ahou!" The said captain scolded them, "Kuroko need to settle something in Teikō with Akashi, and you know from Kuroko how that man would react if something didn't go his way." He reminded them, "We should avoid trouble when we can help it. Beside..." He shrugged, "By next month... the curtain is raised."

"Currytain... wa..."

"I am going to hit you for real if you didn't stop."

* * *

**Teikō Middle School **

Aomine kept his eyes on Imayoshi who continued his speech smoothly like a veteran politician, inwardly laughing at the Tōō's captain's speech of how naïve he was. While what Imayoshi said about him was spot on, it was not something he was hiding from the others. Everyone on his teams knew, even a number of second string playesr knew Aomine Daiki was bored of basketball, that he had became too strong for his own good.

He had seriously thought no Coach would put up with his attitude, or any captain other than Akashi could handle an Ace like him. This Tōō High however was different, from the way Imayoshi spoke, this team probably a team based on individual skill and not teamwork. It was pretty good for him it seemed. Imayoshi's sub-spar skill in cunningness that barely reached Akashi's feet aside, he might fit well in Tōō.

"You are pretty amusing." Aomine said with a smirk, "I will keep that in mind."

Imayoshi didn't turn back to retort as he kept made his way out of Teikō Middle School's corridor but Aomine was sure he heard it, the captain was obviously smirking and didn't turn around to hide it. Dealing with Akashi for three years made him more or less understood how manipulative mind works, although he would never understand Akashi completely, then again none of them could.

Aomine was about to leave too but on the corner of his eyes he saw a teal haired boy heading to opposite direction from his as he turned around. His eyes widened in disbelief and he ran without second thought, the teal haired boy barely reacted as Aomine grabbed his left hand. "Tetsu, you are back?" While Kuroko Tetsuya could disappeared as he pleased like a ghost, it was as plain as the day he was within Aomine's reach and really there but the Ace couldn't suppress his disbelief as his statement came out as a question.

Kuroko unlike Aomine wasn't dressed in Teikō's winter uniform, he wore casual clothes which might be the most stylish one Aomine had ever seen on Kuroko. Pale blue jacket with zip, turtle-necked white short with dark blue rim and black pants. "It's been a while…" The phantom player greeted the tanned teen. "Aomine-kun."

Aomine gritted his teeth, "A while your ass! Tetsu…" He growled low under his breath, "It's almost half a year since our third National championship… since you suddenly decide of whim to join that student exchange program to America!"

* * *

**_Teik_ō Basketball Club, last summer vacation period.**

It was pretty obvious Kuroko and Aomine had became distant in court, and no one in team dared to say anything about it though in Akashi's case he couldn't be bothered to point it out. The team itself had another concern, as in the next tournament in Winter. They won their third Summer National Tournament already but for Teikō, there was always the next victory they aimed to snatch.

With that in mind, they didn't see this coming. Akashi clapped in the middle of the training as a signal for first string to stop for a briefing or so they thought, but the smug look on Akashi's face told them that their captain had an earth-shattering announcement.

Kuroko Tetsuya didn't even blink as he took his place by Akashi's side, facing the rest of first string players which number barely reached twenty, hardly one fifth of the entire of Teikō's basketball club members. Aomine and the rest of regulars shared confused look, Momoi was out for information gathering so she was not around. Kuroko usually stood between Aomine and Kise if Akashi gathered the team, the announcement probably had something to do with Kuroko but what?

Akashi if anything looked gleeful, a rare look of excitement painted on his face as he held his gaze on them. Midorima pushed his glasses up, a hint of impatience on his emerald eyes. He was not one to be impatient but the atmosphere Akashi made with his silence was suffocating.

"I have something to announce, my comrades..." The Generation of Miracles with exception of Murasakibara inwardly rolled their eyes, their captain sometimes was such a theatrical person. "Two joyous news to be exact… " They doubted that since Akashi looked too happy in his own way. When Akashi was happy someone suffered.

"First…" Akashi turned to Kuroko then smiled as he patted the shorter male's shoulder. "I have decided to make Tetsuya's position as our vice-captain official…"

"!" Midorima's glasses fell and hung on the tip of his nose. "What?"

Murasakibara's eyes widened for a moment before he resumed sucking on his lollipop, "Congratulation Kuro-chin." He said lazily.

Kise blinked before he cheerfully reacted. "Wow, that's great Kuroko-chi!"

Aomined didn't say anything, but he could tell something was fishy. He wondered why of all time Akashi chose to establish Tetsu's position now. Sure that, out of all of them Tetsu was the one who Akashi always put in charge when he was not around, most assumed it was Midorima but it was not in the green haired teen's nature to take care of someone or even a team.

If anything Midorima was just a messenger boy for coach and Akashi. Midorima knew that, and he prefered to do that instead of dumped with responsibility of taking care of Kise for example. In court even though Kuroko was his shadow, Aomine realized that while most of the time Kuroko decided the pass course on his own, he was also an extension to Akashi. He didn't like it but in parable, if Akashi was the puppeteer, Kuroko was the string and they were the puppets. One could say Kuroko was almost as much as the string to Akashi as he was the shadow to Aomine.

"Second… " Akashi paused for dramatic effect, much to their ire (excluding Murasakibara) they kept quiet. "In one week our Vice-captain, Kuroko Tetsuya will depart to America for student exchange program."

The basketball players all expressed disbelief on their face, the reserve players began to fuss among themselves. The Generation of Miracles however didn't even utter a word but it was obvious they were shocked.

Kuroko was unexpectedly begun to spoke and all voices quieted down. "Thank you for everything, I hope the last week we spent in Teikō would be memorable." He said tonelessly, devoid of any emotion.

Akashi smirked then turned around, "There you have it… you are dismissed." He ordered smoothly, "Continue your training…"

* * *

**Teik**ō, locker room.

BAM!

"Aomine-chi! Stop it!" Kise yelled as he tried to pry Aomine off of Kuroko who didn't even flinch as Aomine almost hoisted him up by his collar if not for Midorima holding Aomine's hand.

Midorima who was the most composed among them held Aomine's hand firmer, "Let go of Kuroko this instant Aomine!" He warned the tanned teen.

Murasakibara, the tallest player in Teikō rubbed the back of his head as he stood on the back like a spectator. "Mine-chin… that's not nice." He said but the gigantic Center didn't bother to move from his comfortable spot.

Aomine gritted his teeth, "How could you guys to be so calm when this bastard decided by himself to go to America without telling us a thing?" He asked angrily, "Student Exchange bullshit! If there is such program in our school we would be informed ages ago!"

The green haired teen sighed, "Anyone with brain and know our captain's manipulative streak could tell this just a farce Akashi made up." He admitted with a sigh, "But then again what's the point of being angry at Kuroko?" Midorima asked as he gripped Aomine's hand tighter. "Now… Aomine." Midorima said in warning tone, "Unhand him, Akashi won't be happy if you do this to our Vice-captain."

Aomine Daiki released his hold reluctantly, "Vice-captain your ass! He will leave us in one week anyway…"

Kuroko rubbed his neck then for the first time since they entered the locker room he spoke. "I decide this transfer for myself… " All eyes turned o their sixth player, "Akashi-kun approved it in exchange I accepted the position as Vice-captain…"

Midorima snorted then continued, "Which you have refused since second year…"

Now all eyes focused on Midorima, with the exception of Kuroko whose face turned away from them. "Kuroko-chi did what?"

"You think Akashi would have keep it quiet, Kuroko?" Midorima asked with a sigh, "He never told me outright but he did hint he wanted you to have the position and you refused." He paused, then turned to the other basketball player who stared at him in shock. "Why you think Kuroko was chosen to be Kise's personal instructor back in second year?" He asked his fellow Generation of Miracles.

"I am the one who found Kuroko's talent of misdirection and I know he also possessed tactical mind that could rival my own if he chose to come out of the shadow…" 

Midorima recalled Akashi said that when Kuroko and Kise went to assist second-string players.

"For now he is just extension of my hand in court maybe I should place him in higher pedestal to bring out his true potential?"

Kuroko of course refused to be placed in higher pedestal.

"It's a pity Tetsuya feels at home in the shadow_."_

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "At any rate… our next practice match is the day after tomorrow."

Silence filled the air as they recalled announcement Akashi made the day before, a practice match with Mizuho Middle School. It was not particularly a school they had to fret over, in spite of Mizuho was quite versatile and they were placed fourth in last tournament. Then again to Teikō basketball team they had no opponents in middle school basketball circle they should fret over. The one they faced in final last month gave up playing by third quarter and barely put up a fight in fourth quarter. At first they wondered why Akashi bothered to set up a practice match at all. Practice match for first string reserve or second string usually generously accepted by other school but for their regulars? They didn't need Oha-Asa prediction to know Akashi one way or another pulled the string to force them to accept. No school was suicidal enough to face Generation of Miracles, practice match or not.

But today's announcement made sense, it was the last match they would have with Kuroko. It was a farewell match for Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun won't participate in this match." Kuroko informed them and their attention once again drawn to him. "He will observe our game from the bench."

Aomine gritted his teeth, "Is this mean you will be the one in charge Tetsu?"

Kuroko sighed as he moved away from them, putting a distance between him and his teammate. "I will be honest… I intended to resign from Teikō Basketball Club." There was nothing to hide that would only left bitter taste so he would tell them the truth.

A gasp of disbelief escaped them, even Murasakibara looked shocked. "Kuroko-chi stop joking…" Kise began nervously, "This is not funny you know…"

Kuroko leveled them with determined eyes, "I never joking and you know it." He stated tonelessly, "I really intended to quit, however…"

_"I would have accepted this letter without much fuss, but I don't think we should let you go like this." _

_"Then what you want Akashi-kun? You can't stop me from leaving." _

_"I don't have to… so how if I propose something else?"_

"The first condition is to accept the position as Vice-captain." Kuroko explained calmly, "Second… I will be the one in charge for the next practice match." He paused; the last one could be kept to himself. "I can leave though not in paper… so I am officially still a part of Teikō Basketball Team even if I go."

Aomine scoffed, "And that's better how?" He wondered out loud, "You are still leaving us, and instead of quitting the team and stay in Japan you would rather…"

"My family have a business they have to finish there so I am leaving with them." It was not a lie but he could choose to stay behind in Japan, but he was not going to tell his teammates that. No matter what, he had to grab this chance. "Akashi-kun for some reason felt the need to made up such story about student exchange, but… that aside…" He took a deep breath, "It's all true…"

"… But why you want to leave?" Aomine asked, gritting his teeth.

In instant all eyes excluding Kuroko's landed on him with accusing stare. Before Aomine could ask why they looked at him like that Kuroko stopped them, "It's not anyone's fault, the mistake is on my part…"

"But…" Kise stuttered, "Whatever the reason, you don't have to leave Kuroko-chi! Not like this! I am…" He gritted his teeth, "I can be your light! So don't leave our team Kuroko-chi!"

Aomine whirled around, eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about Kise? I am…"

Midorima blanched at where this topic was heading to, at this rate their already strained relationship would... He was about to stop them but Kuroko beat him to it. "Kise-kun! Aomine-kun!" He warned them as his blue eyes glaring icily. "Stop it."

Both of them tensed and Midorima breathed a sigh of relief. Kuroko always had more control on Kise and Aomine than Akashi and most of the time listened to him. "Well then Kuroko, can you tell us this mistake of yours that made you decide to leave the team?" Midorima asked calmly, he was not one to pry but he could tell Aomine and Kise would broke to another argument if Kuroko didn't make himself clear.

Kuroko of course understood what Midorima trying to do, so he relented. "I look back to opponent we have defeated in our last final match." Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara stared at him in confusion, Midorima in the other hand gritted his teeth. Why of all things in the world his reason had to be that? "They didn't even dare to look at us, their eyes were lifeless like corpse…"

"Kuroko! Don't you dare to pity them!" Midorima warned him, "That one foolish mistake! The Winners won't pity losers and it's not…"

Kuroko shook his head, "I never pity them, and I definitely not going to start now…"

Aomine bit his bottom lip, Kuroko of all people knew there was nothing the winner could say to console the team they have defeated. One of many rules Teikō instilled to their team, "So now what Tetsu, don't lead us on like this and get to the point!" He demanded hotly.

"Can't you see?" Kuroko asked calmly, "What we have become?"

"Strong?" Aomine asked.

"Genius?" Kise tried.

"Big?" Murasakibara said, munching on his potato chips. Midorima couldn't resist whacking the giant with his lucky item of the day (a thermos) on the head.

"Proud." Midorima stated confidently.

"Everything you said except Murasakibara-kun's." He admitted then turned away, "Those are unavoidable and I can live with that, but tell me… since you are all genius, strong and proud." He trailed off, "How do you see our opponents? What are they to you? And what are you to them?"

"…"

"…"

Usually they could answer that question easily but they couldn't bring themselves to say it out loud. There was no need to say it anyway; they knew the answers as well as the back of their hand.

"No answer?" Kuroko wondered out loud, "Then think of the answer of this question even thought you don't have to say it." He inhaled deeply, "Why you can't answer me out loud?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kuroko kept the silence for few minutes, it was suffocating but they could do nothing. "In the end… even _you_ think it's a bitter truth of what we've become." And with that he left the locker room and no one dared to stop him, not even Aomine.

Kuroko didn't look back as he recalled one question he asked to one of their opponents from the last match, surprisingly one of them remembered him. It was only a whim, or maybe it was fear he wanted to confirm. The one he asked was one of basketball players with exceptional eyes, he couldn't stop Kuroko but he did catch glimpse of him and aware of the presence of the phantom player.

**"You are one of those monsters… what do you want phantom sixth player?"**

**"Why you called us as such?" **

**"As what?  
**

**"Monster."  
**

**"Huh? Isn't that obvious?" The man laughed bitterly, "It's because…"**

**"!"  
**

**"I am going to quit basketball..."  
**

**"..."  
**

**"I don't want to see you guys again in court."  
**

"That's right…" Kuroko said to himself, "All of us… including me." He gritted his teeth as tears started to escape his eyes, "We have become a monster..."

* * *

**I just realized I have not enable Anonymous review, I am sorry... it's still amazing in my last story I get 5 reviews in spite of that in my opinion... **

**Yeah I make Kuroko a rich kid~ but Teikō in my eyes looks like a school for rich kid judging from their uniform. It's just looks elite to me... I know the other GOM like Aomine and Momoi doesn't look like come from rich family but they can always scouted by the school for their skill. Murasakibara is the same case, but if you see the amount of snack he buy everyday you can't believe he has limited allowance. Midorima... you think if he is poor he can afford all of his lucky item? Kise? He is a model, so he must have his own income... Akashi? You dare to doubt he is rich? **

**Kuroko in the other hand was a nobody in court before he joined first string, so no way he is scouted. Beside... the way he said his house is small is pretty suspicious, but of course Tadatoshi just have to wash my theory away when Kuroko looks annoyed Kagami live in such a big apartment by himself.  
**

**My request to you: God help me with Izuki's pun! I seriously won't be able to think it up by myself~  
**

**I also an amateur in basketball so I will ask around in mangafox since some people in KNB forum is amazingly knowledgeable about basketball. This would be my biggest hurdle in writing this story, I will try to get by with what I find in internet and asking around.  
**

**BTW don't think Kuroko will curbstomp everyone he faced, he is stronger than early Kuroko in canon but not to godly level. He still has his lack and everything... I will only mention his time in America with flashback.  
**

**Please note all of my stories will be updated slowly and yeah like all author here, *blush* you have to butter me up with review.  
**

**I  
**

**I  
**

**Click me please ^^/  
**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. 2nd Q: Welcome back Kurokochi!

**I have read a little about Japanese education calendar, which spring break is a short break. This means after graduated their holiday is less than one month (their long holiday in summer is one month) so I suspect in March they still attend the school and there is also a graduation ceremony...  
**

**At any rate if I make a mistake about that please just ignore it... -.-' ha ha ha...  
**

**This fic's inspiration song is 'Pride' by High and Mighty Color. It's just I want to get the same feeling when people reading the fic and I think it suits Generation of Miracles image. One characteristic that connected them together is 'Pride' as the best of the best. Kuroko doesn't look like a proud person at first but I think he has his moment.  
**

* * *

Aomine was still holding Kuroko's hand, as if the phantom player would vanish if he let go and they were locked in staring showdown. Any other day Kuroko would win since no one (mainly him and Kise) could hold their stare on Kuroko's eyes without losing control of their facial muscle. But this time it was not kiddies game, it was serious.

"You are annoyed." Kuroko pointed out as his pale blue eyes studied Aomine's scowling, much to Aomine's annoyance because it sounded like he was talking about the weather. "Very much so…"

A tick of vein popped out on his temple, "Way to point out the obvious, Tetsu…" He growled low on his throat.

Kuroko didn't even blink at the growl that would send any basketball players on the court running to their bench, he just continued to stare. "The way you growl reminded me of a panther." He said as looking thoughtful.

"Did you leave some cogs of your brain in America or something?" Aomine wondered out loud, he was annoyed but leaning toward confused now. Kuroko did say random things in the past out of the blue but not something trivial like this. He looked so relaxed and there was different air about him. When most of the time even he had no trouble guessing what was going on Tetsu's mind, sometimes Tetsu was just impossible to read.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed at that then he rolled his eyes, one would perceive this expression as still blank but Aomine could tell Tetsu was in sullen mood. "To hear you of all people commenting about my brain…" Here comes his blunt and innocent jab. "I am cru..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Aomine warned him.

Kuroko sighed at that, "At any rate I would be most grateful if you are so inclined to release my hand, it's going to leave mark if you hold my hand that tight." He pointed out politely. Aomine even didn't pry a single finger off of him, "I am not going to vanish like a ghost Aomine-kun." He reminded the tanned teen, who flushed deep red at the reminder of their first encounter.

Aomine glared again then sighed as a sign he would give up for now, "Fine, but if you as much as _misdirect_ me for one second…" He let the threat hung in the air as he released his hold.

"Dully noted." He replied smoothly. "At any rate… I thought today is an off day for basketball club? Since tomorrow would be the last day of basketball practice with third year…"

The ace raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

A thin smile pasted on his lips, "Akashi-kun told me of course… now I can't help but wonder if he purposely left out that you would be in school this late..." It was still 5 PM but considered late if the student had no club activities.

Aomine was taken back at Kuroko's words, since when dutiful and polite Kuroko Tetsuya questioning their captain's intention in such a skeptical way? "Who cares what Akashi cooked up on that manipulative mind of his?" He wondered out loud.

"I care." Kuroko replied calmly, "Because letting him to has his way is starting to get on my nerves." He mumbled in barely hearable volume.

"Huh?" If Aomine heard the last sentence he would freak, because the idea Kuroko was angered by Akashi's selfishness of all thing was outrageous. Since all of them had long given up to get on Akashi's way, it was just suicidal. "Never mind, since when you came back to Japan?" If Kuroko dared to reply he arrived any earlier than yesterday Aomine would strangle him.

"Yesterday night…" He answered, already guessing what was on Aomine's mind. "And why you are still in school at this hour? Or in school's corridor for that matter and not on the rooftop?" He asked.

Aomine winced at the last part, he knew how many times Kuroko and Momoi had to drag him from there to gym for practice. "Suddenly a coach of high school team requested me for a meeting."

Kuroko suddenly bent down and Aomine just noticed he dropped the paper the Tōō's coach gave to him. "Tōō Academy… " Kuroko looked thoughtful at the name, "This school recently scouted quite a number of national level players from middle school circle. They were as good as unknown before though..."

The tanned teen stared at Kuroko in disbelief, he knew about Tōō because Momoi briefed him about them before he met Katsunori. But Kuroko just returned from states last night! "How do you know that?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko returned the paper to Aomine, "I did a bit of research on high school with reputed basketball team." A bit was pushing it, he could almost hear certain red haired captain's laugh at his reply. "This team based on individual skill from what I watched on video, there was some sort of teamwork in them regardless..." He said in almost impassive manner. "You'll do well there like duck to water."

"..." Aomine gritted his teeth, he always knew Kuroko was always observant but never knew he was _this_ perceptive. Then again none of them other than Akashi noticed it until their last practice match. This made him wonder... "I am thinking to accept their offer anyway... their captain said some interesting stuff." He admitted sullenly then stared at Kuroko again.

Kuroko stared back, "Yes?"

Aomine flushed deep red in anger, "If you already know what I am going to ask just answer and don't make me say it Tetsu!" It irked him that Tetsu knew him so well but sometimes acted clueless just for the heck of it. Tetsu might had no sense of humor, but he could rile Aomine of Midorima up to the wall just because of his couldn't be bothered to mince his word or kept his silence like a mute.

Kuroko sighed, "My high school is already..." He gasped and without a word he grabbed Aomine's hand, opened the nearest door and pushed the tanned teen inside. "Shhh!" He hushed, "Keep your voice down, sorry but it would be a trouble if he see us together." And with that he closed the door, leaving Aomine on the floor with his eyes staring at the door.

After almost ten seconds of silence Aomine heard someone speaking to Kuroko, "Tetsuya... there you are." Aomine's eyes widened, Akashi? Why Tetsu was worried Akashi might see them together?

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko breathed out, "You finished?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "It's only us here, what's with the formality?" He paused as a smirk painted on his lips, "Or you are worried someone may hear us?"

Kuroko scoffed, "Just a habit to call you that way... Seijuro..."

Aomine might not hear their conversation if he kept staring at the door like an idiot instead of pressing his ears to the door. Since when Kuroko was so familiar with their captain and what's with this almost hostile atmosphere? Akashi sounded amused while Kuroko looked like he wanted to leave as soon as he could. As if Akashi could read Kuroko's mind he smirked, "Let's go home then... "

Kuroko hesitated as his eyes rolled to the door of the room Aomine was in briefly then sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

Aomine released the breath he didn't know he was holding and tentatively opened the door only to find none of them in sight. He scowled, "What's with those two?"

At any rate he supposed to inform his teammates that their Phantom Player had returned, Momoi included because his childhood friend would totally kill him if he didn't. Momoi had became unbearable for the last six months, for some reason she believed sexy blond woman would have seduced Tetsu-kun and she kept fretting over it whenever she was not in court. She was a professional manager so she could keep her personal issue off of the court but anywhere else? She was a nightmare.

"Wait..." He paused in mid of writing. "How they will react?" He wondered out loud, Kise would cry and pestering him about Tetsu for sure. Midorima would try to hide his curiosity and acted apathetic. Murasakibara... since when that giant cared about something that was not sweet-related or Akashi's order? Satsuki... she would be troublesome. "That Tetsu know tomorrow is the last day of practice in Teikō, maybe he will show up tomorrow." If he did Aomine didn't have to tell them, beside... for some reason Tetsu didn't want Akashi knew he met Aomine. But whatever Tetsu had in mind and involved defying Akashi, Aomine was sure he won't mind one bit helping Tetsu. He was about to walk away but paused when he realized something.

_'How the hell Tetsu noticed Akashi was coming to our direction when I didn't? _

_Not to mention I couldn't react fast enough when he suddenly dragged me..."_

Aomine smirked, "Wow Tetsu... you didn't go to America just for family business huh?" He paused and a tick grew on his temple, "I am still pissed at you though!"

* * *

**Teikō Middle School Parking Area**

If other basketball club members of Teikō saw the scene in their school's parking area they might had a heart attack, because currently their feared captain and the phantom player which also their supposed vice-captain were engaged in tug of war over a key with bright red strap. Akashi smiled at the teal haired teen, "Tetsuya, let go of the key."

Kuroko in return pulled harder, "You are just sixteen Seijuro, you don't have a license."

"How do you think we suppose to go home if not with car then?" Akashi asked as his grip on the key tightened, but Kuroko didn't let go of the strap. "Beside... it's not like anyone will pay attention and it has tinted glass..."

"Regardless of the glass or no one will pay attention." It was unlikely no one will pay attention to a brand new red Ferrari actually. "You shouldn't ask Watari-jiisan to leave the car _and_ the key to you." Kuroko pointed out as he pulled the strap harder to his direction. "We can always go home with bus."

Akashi scoffed as he pulled harder, "I am not going to lower myself to use public transportation Tetsuya."

"There is nothing wrong or undignified with taking public transportation." Kuroko drawled stoically, "And I would rather take crowded bus any day over letting you to drive a car with me as the passenger for the second time." The first time was a nightmare.

The red haired teen huffed, "It's not my fault if my driving is not to your liking."

"Your Driving IS..." Anyone could hear the capital on his voice, "Only to adrenaline junkie's liking, so don't waste our time and let go of the key. I will call Watari-jiisan to pick us up if taking bus is so undignified to you." He muttered the last sentence sarcastically.

Unfortunately to Kuroko, Akashi rarely agreed to someone's whim. "I don't like waiting."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "You are not five years old anymore, Sei..."

"Don't call me with that childish nickname Tsuya." He retorted the teal haired boy and at last he let go of the key, "You will drive then... since you are the so called safe-driver."

Kuroko winced, "I am sixteen too and road is not the same as our backyard." He pointed out as he pocketed the key in case Akashi tried to snatch it.

"Deal with it." He said snidely as he walked to passenger door.

Kuroko sighed as he unlocked the car with the remote, "Fine... " One of these days, Akashi should learn to tolerate other people's need over his. Kuroko thought bitterly.

* * *

**Next Day, Teikō's first gym. **

Today would be the day Akashi established the new regular team, which would be a very easy task if they just had to pick up the best juniors they had in first string. That was how it supposed to be, but Akashi just had another idea. He was going to organize a mini tournament which involved all juniors from second to first string. Midorima wondered why their coach could just nod and obeyed Akashi, then left the tournament to Akashi's _capable_ hands as if it was not his business. Akashi might be school director's son, but there should be a limit of how much privilege their school gave him. Their coach was not even there to supervise because he went scouting for new members from elementary school.

Momoi definitely thought the same as she browsed through the list of members on her clipboard, "Sigh... we have around fifty juniors in first and second string..." She tucked the strands of pink hair behind her ears, a habit she had when deep in thought. "We can get ten team out of these but should we choose who with who in random? It would be unfair if we..."

Midorima shrugged, "It doesn't matter... Akashi just wanted to see how good our juniors are and choose the strongest of their respective position." He paused as pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "I will be the one who choose the best shooter for SG but in the end, final decision would be Akashi's. After all he is the best in spotting potential."

'_Just like that time with Kuroko.' _Midorima thought wryly as he walked away from Momoi after the girl passed him the copy of the list. He sighed as his eyes browsed through the list of unfamiliar names, if he knew they would be involved in this they would pay attention to their junior's practice more. Why Akashi had to drag them into this? He of all people knew Generation of Miracles were busy improving themselves unless appointed to be someone's personal instructor, which only happened once with Kuroko. Out of all of them it would be Aomine who would be troubled the most to chose his successor Akashi would approve. Aomine had complained all day when Akashi announced his grand plan.

Midorima knew he valued accuracy the most and perseverance of shooting in clutch time. Kise said he would choose a well rounded player for sure but preferably good in passing and inside shot, which in Midorima's opinion was going to be harder to choose than what the blonde thought since they were many of those in their club. Murasakibara was always simple in mind, so Midorima was sure he would choose a tall and strongly built player which made his choice easy since there was only a handful of those in their club. Aomine in the other hand... his talent was agility and flexibility, it was not hard to find fast and strong scorer but to match Aomine's and Akashi's standard was another matter entirely.

Akashi looked confident he could find a good PG to succeed him, but then again when Akashi ever doubted himself?

Thinking about Akashi made him think of Kuroko, their long absent vice-captain. "I wondered what that guy is doing now..."

Kise perked up at that, "Kuroko-chi you mean?" He sighed sadly, "Captain is so mean... he keep Kuroko-chi's contact number to himself and won't share..."

"Don't let him hear you Kise." Midorima warned the blonde model. "At any rate, Aomine is here... " He sighed in relief, "At least for our last day as a team he show up."

"Aomine-chi!" Kise waved at him, "Anyone catch your fancy?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the cheerful blonde, "They even haven't started yet, Kise." He looked around, it seemed Tetsu was not here yet. "Where is Akashi?"

Midorima sighed, "When do you think Akashi was ever _not_ stylishly late other than for official match?" He pointed out with a huff."Anyway... since Murasakibara eventually will have Akashi to explain to him later. Let him loitering in that corner eating his snack. It's not like he care." The said purple haired giant was sitting on the stage as munching on his pumpkin chips.

"I will brief you about this mini tournament." He cleared his throat as he tapped the paper on the clipboard, "Basically there would be ten teams from A to J, it will be a full court match, four quarters." He paused, "It doesn't matter which team wins since we are looking the best of the best of respective position, which is why we only use one court so we can focus on observing each match carefully." He explained as he flipped through the pages, "Of course there would be third year reserve player recording the match so we can watch the video if we can't decide right away." Which would be the case most likely, eventually they would leave the announcement of the result to their coach so they didn't have to decide it by today.

Kise whistled, "Nah, crystal clear Midorima-chi!" He turned to the entrance of the gym and he saw the crowding members parted like red sea for Akashi. "Captain is here."

Aomine clicked his tongue, "An impressive entrance as ever, that Akashi..." Talking about entrance there was someone else in their team whose entrance was different kind of impressive.

"They really parted like red sea for him." A monotone voice commented.

"Exactly what I thought." Midorima nodded in agreement.

"They really really respect our captain, don't they?" Kise smiled sheepishly at the sight of a first year dragged his friend away from Akashi's path.

"Respect as in fancy term of fear you mean, Kise-kun?"

Kise and Aomine laughed at that, "You get that one ri..." They paused in mid laugh and did a double check on their surrounding.

"..."

"..."

"..." Midorime looked down to his right and Aomine to the left, between him and Aomine to find familiar teal mop of hair. Kise also looked down at the person he didn't notice since when was in _front_ of him.

For the lack of better word, scream of three members of Generation of Miracles echoed through the gym.

Kuroko was not amused, "Can you keep your voice down?"

* * *

If anyone expected it would be one mushy reunion, it was far from it. Kise who would have tackled Kuroko in a tight hug currently was busy to catch his breath and calming down his almost exploded heart with Aomine and Midorima. Only Momoi cried when she saw Kuroko and proceed to suffocate him with her chest and every males in vicinity except the Generation of Miracles looking at them with envy.

"Tetsu-kun... I miss you so much!" Momoi cried as she hug the out of breath Kuroko tighter. Aomine and Midorima smirked, that serve him right! "You didn't meet a big breasted blond woman who is an expert kisser? She didn't seduce you? Did she?" Momoi continued ranting about American girl in skimpy outfit and what else she imagined about American. Momoi blinked her tears and found no one on her arms and Kuroko was standing in front of the three surprised basketball players. "Eh?"

Kise breather a sigh of relieve, sniffed dramatically at the sight of his former personal instructor. "You are back Kuroko-chi..." He sobbed, "Welcome back..."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "You are back faster than I thought Kuroko..." There was a thin smile on his lips as his glasses glinted under the light.

Aomine pressed his lips to a thin line, "Tetsu, you bastard..." He scowled, Kuroko just had to make his original entrance.

Kuroko smiled at them wanly then his eyes narrowed as Akashi and Murasakibara approached them, "Who was it who told nonsense to Momoi-san?" He asked with thinly veiled irritation.

All eyes as one landed on Aomine accusingly and the dark blue haired boy shook his head frantically, "Just because that is my type of girl doesn't mean I am the one who said that to her! I am innocent!"

Kise sighed, "Don't lie Aomine-chi... you know how much Momoi-chi love Kuroko-chi. It's not nice to make a girl insecure you know?" He scolded the tanned basketball player sternly.

"I told you it's NOT me!" Aomine yelled indignantly, "Who do you think she nag everyday about that so called insecurities of hers?"

Midorima snorted, "Who else do you think would..."

"Akashi-kun, that's not very nice of you." Kuroko said with thinly veiled irritation.

All eyes in instant turned to Kuroko and Akashi, the latter just smiled innocently. "It's just a joke Tetsuya..."

"It's too much for a joke, Akashi-kun." Kuroko crossed his arms, "Not to mention you make me sounds like a pervert. And there is this misconception about American... no one walk around naked and kissed anyone they wanted there, anyone would be offended to hear that." He ignored the fact that he did meet one person that fit all of those stereotypes Japanese thought, but that person not exactly a role model citizen anyway.

All of them sighed and Momoi puffed out her cheeks, glaring at Akashi but didn't dare to say anything. They expected to waved off the whole event but Kuroko won't. "Akashi-kun, apologize to Momoi-san."

"..." Midorima's jaw dropped at Kuroko's boldness.

"Are re...? Murasakibara's munching stopped.

"Hiii! Kuroko-chiii! Kise turned blue, inwardly praying for Akashi to not kill Kuroko.

Momoi was torn between touched and horrified, "Tetsu... kun?"

"Gah!" Aomine knew Kuroko was always righteous and stuff but he didn't have to be this suicidal! "Tetsu you should..."

"I am sorry then Momoi-chan." Akashi gave Momoi a curt nod and a pat on the head much to the rose haired girl's shock. Then he turned to Kuroko as smiling, "It's a pretty harmless joke, right Tetsuya?"

"Your definition of harmless never follow common sense." Kuroko retorted coolly.

"Winner have right to defy common sense." Akashi retorted back as his heterochromatic eyes glinted dangerously.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Winner or not, defying common sense is not something you should proud of if it make you less human."

"Should I care?" Akashi wondered out loud.

"You won't." Kuroko admitted with a sigh then turned to the rest of the team, "Why are you looking at me like that?" They were staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hung open, as if he was an Alien speaking in Swahili to them. Never in the wildest dream they thought someone would dare to engage in verbal argument with Akashi, and of all people it was Kuroko. What next? Sky falling down and raining dinosaurs?

THUD

"Ara... they fell asleep." Akashi said in amused tone.

"Akashi-kun, they fainted not sleeping." Kuroko corrected the red haired captain.

* * *

**It would be boring if we just skip to beginning of manga -.-' and well Sorry if Akashi and Kuroko are OOC I can't help it. You must be wondering what is the real relationship between Akashi and Kuroko, definitely not romantic for sure... so take your guess... **

**I am pretty sure you will think 'what the hell?' the first chapter is more emotional when the second is like nothing ever happened, I understand that and I am not going to wave what happened in last chapter off like it never happened. In next chapter it would be explained WHY they welcomed Kuroko like that... I will get you to ride in emotional roller coaster in next chapter. ^^/ Promise!  
**

**About Kagami, when I have nothing against him. I have to admit I don't like him as much as I love other KNB characters... it's just what he said in the first chapter to Kuroko is disheartening me~ Which ironically contrast to what Aomine told Kuroko in chapter 124 so yeah.. but I will not bash him, but he won't be a character with as much spotlight as Kuroko in this story for sure.  
**

**I will spoil you guys with fast update just this once! I just can't handle updating fast~  
**

**I will be happy to answer question and suggestion but I will hold back info about spoiler for sure...  
**


	3. 3rd Q: Do you still need a light?

**The new fanbook is a blessing for KNB fanfic author! I can't supress my joy when I read translation our fellow fans shared generously!  
**

**Let's say it hyped me a bit too much and we have a super long chapter because of it -.-; but then again once I decide I want this chapter end here I never think how long the chapter would be until it reach that ending. I never planned how many words needed to finish one scene so it always ended up longer and longer~  
**

**There are some scene I cut to be a flashback in future chapter... that's not missing scene so no worries~ Next chap we will start on High school days!  
**

**update: fixing typo and some grammar mistake I can spot myself, and preview of next chapter~  
**

* * *

**Teikō's 1st auditorium, half a year ago **

First string reserve players felt like to bolt out of their seat because of sheer tension the generation of miracle emitted. They didn't have to be a genius to guess why. It must be either their captain or the sixth phantom player, only these two could make them behave out of character. Their miraculous regular was anything but openly emotional to outsider, it was some sort of privilege they only allowed for player in the same level with them. Reserve players had learned they were even less than reserved in bench, they were just the warm bodies to fill the bench. But unlike any other day, even for a mere practice match they strangely focused to the point the bench felt hotter than usual.

Particularly because their ace, Aomine Daiki looked ready to kill someone. They didn't know though, if it was their captain or the newly promoted vice-captain who soon would be off to US. The former was a likely target since they knew Aomine hated control Akashi had over him but in the same time respected the red haired captain, the latter... while it was understandable the ace was pissed at the sudden decision (Akashi undoubtedly involved) Kuroko Tetsuya was an unlikely target for Aomine's annoyance since forever. Of course they sometimes argued, considering Aomine's bad temper and Kuroko's blunt personality. But Aomine was never ever seriously angry at his shadow.

"What's with that face you make Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked Aomine who was deep in thought and totally didn't notice his shadow was already in front of him since who knows when.

The reserve players suppressed bubbling scream on their throat, because Akashi would kill them if they dared to embarrass Teikō in front of student from another school. They resisted from staring at the drama unfolded between their ace and phantom player. Students from Mizuho already stared at the generation of miracles a lot, they shouldn't attract more attention. But it was really hard to act as if nothing happened. Kuroko Tetsuya was always blunt and unpredictable, but still... he had the nerve to say it in front of Aomine's face. They didn't know they should be awed or horrified. As expected of their vice-captain! Their captain didn't choose him for nothing!

"Whose fault do you think?" Aomine growled ferally.

Oh shit! He took the bait without thinking twice! They thought as their face turned three shades paler.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko smiled wanly at him and Aomine froze on his track as pale hand reached out to pat him gently on the head, "This might be the last time I sit on the same bench with you, so please don't give me such a sour face..."

They noticed many thing they hoped they didn't, and never would. Kise Ryōta looked jealous, especially with him sucking on his forefinger like a five years old. Midorima's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously, he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Murasakibara was stuffing his mouth with potato chips but it was obvious his gigantic body shook slightly and sooner or later he would choke on what he was eating. Akashi was the scariest because that _almost_ fatherly look on his face was really creepy, not to mention he looked like he was itching to hug their ace and phantom player.

Their ace whose anger evaporated out of shock, of all reaction he could pull off from treated like a kid by his partner chose to flush a deep red that even his tanned skin looked like tomato to the tip of his ears. "Wha... what the hell are you trying to pull Tetsu?" He was not used to Tetsu who for once in a blue moon acted so touchy.

Much to Aomine's chagrin he was talking to the empty space, nothing surprising. Kuroko was already talking with Akashi in another end of their bench since who knows when. "That's very rude! Leaving me hanging like that."

The green haired teen snorted, "Kuroko left because Akashi called him while you are sputtering like an idiot." Midorima informed him, "Just you know, you were the rude one to leave him hanging for ten seconds without any response."

Kise nodded in agreement, "I never know you could visibly blush Aomine-chi." The blonde snickered, "Considering your skin tone..."

Aomine's fingers were twitching dangerously, "Oi Kise... don't you think we should give reserve player a chance to play with us once in a while?"

The model gulped at the implication, "You mean?"

"I mean... later in third quarter when Tetsu need his rest, I think we can have someone else instead of you..." Aomine suggested gleefully. "Right?

Reserve players wished they were not needed to fill the bench because by seconds their seat became more and more uncomfortable. It was really hard to control their facial muscle to not give in to temptation, _'Somebody! Just start the match already before we got killed in crossfire!'_

"Ha ha ha... Aomine-chi, I think..." Kise stuttered.

"You think?" Aomine mirrored, a sneer painted on his face.

Kise gulped again then faster than anyone could react he sprinted to where Kuroko and Akashi were. "Kuroko-chiiiiiiii help me!"

Kuroko inwardly rolled his eyes when Kise hid his much bigger body behind Kuroko's. "Kise-kun, standing behind me wouldn't hide you at all..."

"I thought you are a puppy, not an ostrich which didn't know how to hide their big body." Akashi commented with amused tone.

"You little!" Aomine stomped angrily to their direction. "Dare to repeat that remark Ki...seeeeeee?" Aomine drawled his teammate's name to emphasize his annoyance.

Midorima stared at the unfolding drama, "Why this remind me of a kid hiding behind his mother from the angry father?" He said as folding and unfolding his lucky item, a fan with a basketball printed on the center.

Murasakibara almost chocked on his drink, "Mido-chin, that sounds so weird." He paused, "But it fits." Thankfully no one in another end of the bench heard them, because the Aomine was too busy yelling at Kise until Akashi shut him up and reminded them of the presence of student from another school.

* * *

**"End of the match! Teikō wins 158-66!" **

Their victory was expected or to quote Akashi, it was preordained. However they had a dazed look on their face as they greeted their opponents out of diplomacy. Their opponent usually would have a lifeless look on their face, and not even dare to look at them when they lined up. However on this match, it was an exception. Their opponent still had their wits and looking at the Generation of Miracles on the eye. It was not like Mizuho team looked happy, no one would when they lost even if it was inevitable against an ultimate team such as Teikō. But they still had fire in their eyes, and able to greet them normally. It as if they were lost by thin margin instead of double score.

It was when they entered their locker room the Generation of Miracles snapped back from their reverie, it was Midorima who voiced his thought first. "What did you do Kuroko?"

The phantom player was wiping his sweat with a towel that match the color of his hair, in response he quirked an eyebrow and asked back. "I don't understand Midorima-kun, what do you mean?"

"That match just now!" Midorima scowled, he hated it when he couldn't understand what happened in court and had to ask someone for the answer. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what Kuroko did to them or their opponent. "What Did You Do?"

Kise looked back and forth between Midorima and Kuroko, "Erm... Kuroko-chi did something to our opponent?" He asked innocently.

Midorima whipped around to Kise, startling the blond player. "Like hell he did something to them! It's to us!" He said as pointing an accusing finger at Kuroko. "I don't get it! But the flow of the match feels weird! And I barely think! All I know is run, shot, defend! I even didn't pay attention how many points I scored!"

"Eh?" Kise froze as he looked up to recall something, "I don't remember my score either..."

Usually Teikō's players would count the points they score, due to requirement of 20 points quota they had. Momoi usually wrote it down on her report, but since their third year, Generation of Miracles had make it a habit to keep track of their own score. Even official match to them had turned to a competition between each other for who scored the most with Aomine in lead most of the time followed closely by Midorima then Kise. Since Murasakibara was too lazy to score more than 20 points quota or move from his comfortable spot below the ring, while Akashi was not interested in his teammate's little competition.

Kuroko sighed, "Midorima-kun scored 45 points, while Kise-kun's is 38 points, Aomine-kun scored 60 points and Murasakibara-kun scored... 15 point."

Murasakibara paled to the point he dropped his snack, "I only scored 15 points?"

Midorima snorted, "Not surprising, you are too busy blocking them from scoring points and forgot about our quota..."

"Hey is this means Murasakibara-chi get extra training?" Kise pointed out. This was the first time in that year for any of them to score less than twenty.

"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara whined.

Akashi sighed, "There is never an exception Atsushi." Murasakibara looked close to tears, "But you can do it tomorrow."

"Ugh..."

"I still want explanation from certain person..." Midorima reminded them, "And so far... no explanation from the said person." He drawled sarcastically.

Aomine scowled, "Che, as far as I remember certain someone wasn't benched at all... how unusual. Why is that?"

Akashi who didn't even took one step on the court on the match leaned against the wall with a smirk on his lips, "What you guys just witnessed..." As one their attention turned to Akashi, "Is Tetsuya's **true** talent..."

Aomine growled, "So! This is why you promote Tetsu as vice-captain? Because actual his talent is the same as yours?" He asked incredulously.

At the question Akashi turned sharply at the ace, and Aomine took a step back at the sight of furious Akashi. "Don't jump to conclusion Daiki, it's somewhat alike but not the same... after all Tetsuya is a shadow..."

"..."

"Like that answer a damn thing... or..."

CLICK

As one their eyes landed on the recently closed door, and their phantom player was nowhere in sight. It was Akashi who pointed the obvious, "He run off...I guess the topic of our conversation make him uneasy..."

Aomine's eyes widened, "TETSU!" He opened the door of the locker room but found no one in the corridor save Momoi who was running to his direction. How the hell he could run so fast now?

"Aomine-kun! What's wrong?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Tetsu ran off! Look for him now!" Aomine exclaimed, this was their last match together and Tetsu could just disappear like this?

Kise nodded, "Right!"

Akashi sighed at that, "And what's the point of looking for him anyway?"

"AKASHI... YOU!" Aomine growled angrily, "Tetsu can't just..."

"Sure he can." Akashi snapped back, "Beside... what you can say to him? How will you confront him?"

Midorima nodded in agreement, "At this point of time you have nothing to say to him."

"Kuro-chin doesn't seem like he want to listen anything from Mine-chin." Even Murasakibara added his two cents.

Aomine gritted his teeth, "You know what? SCREW YOU! I can't believe just now I think Tetsu should stay with us! This kind of team..." He paused, "Oh forget a team, we are just a bunch of strong player competing for score!" He said sarcastically. "You don't even trying to lift a finger to stop Tetsu from leaving!"

"Daiki... " Akashi called him, "You realize that now?" He asked in mocking tone.

Aomine turned sharply at him, "Akashi... " He gritted his teeth, "I don't care! Kise! Satsuki, let's go!" And with that he slammed the door close and stomped through the corridor followed by Kise and Momoi.

"What happened? Why Tetsu-kun..." Momoi was in the brink of tears, clutching a clumsily sewn omamori on her hands. She had spent the whole night sewing it for her crush as a farewell present. Would she lose him without even a good bye?

* * *

Kuroko wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, he wiped and wiped but it didn't stop. Leaving his teammates and light was painful, even more painful than when he lost their trust in court. But in the same he did this so he wouldn't lost them more than he already had. The last practice match had proved there was still some hope for them to return to the way they were. They still could lost in excitement and joy of playing basketball even thought it was just for one match. No matter how painful, he had to become stronger for their sake and his.

So one day…

**"TETSU!"**

Kuroko almost jumped when he heard Aomine's voice, and he instinctively knew if he stayed idle they would find him. His resolve to leave would break!

"Ha…" His breath hitched as he looked around wildly, for the first time in his life he was desperate to be more invisible than ever. His mind clouded as saw vast yard of their school with nowhere to hide. Kuroko ran to opposite direction of Aomine's voice, he had to distant himself as fast as possible. Knowing Aomine, he would have no problem catching up.

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuun! Where are you?"

Kuroko quickly hid behind a pillar as he watched Momoi running pass, he almost gave in when he saw her crying. Out of all people Momoi was the one who understood what they had became like he did. She always by their side and supporting them, and it was painful to hurt her like this.

But…

"Kuroko-chiiii!" He shut the door of an empty classroom up, waiting for his teammate to run pass the room.

Why they tried to stop him? It was difficult enough to leave without them trying to stop him!

Kuroko panted as he ran to the direction of the entrance of Teikō, looking back in case his teammates was in vicinity. He turned to his front, his eyes widened when all he could see was white. He bumped to someone and almost fell if not for a large hand that caught his much smaller one.

"Are you alright?" A gentle masculine voice asked.

The phantom player snapped back from his stupor as looking at the man he bumped into. He was very tall, around Midorima's and Aomine's height with chestnut hair and soft eyes that gazed at him kindly. He was wearing a jersey that colored in white, red and black, with basketball on left chest. He was probably a player from other school who came to watch the match.

Kuroko nodded mutely, "I am sorry, I should move out of the way but I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding." The older boy said sheepishly, "And well…"

The phantom player's eyes widened at the sight of cast on the man's leg and crutches that supported his body, "I am sorry... it's me who's at fault." He apologized, head bowed low.

The man just laughed, "We are both at fault then." He concluded playfully, "Eh... I came to watch the basketball match, but it seems I am late."

Th teal haired boy nodded, "The match ended around twenty minutes ago." He informed the taller teen.

"Oh!" The boy had an easygoing air around him even when his lips curved down, "What a pity! I took a too long detour to avoid Riko!"

Kuroko stared at him, this Riko was probably his girlfriend or maybe a manager. Looking at his injured stage, it's a big probability this man ran away from hospital to watch the match. His friends were undoubtedly in panic looking for this man, Kuroko thought. What an irony he bumped into his fellow runaway from your teammate.

"By the way... why are you crying?" The question shook him out from his thought.

Kuroko for the first time regretted for being seen out of the court, "It's nothing." He lied lamely as he wiped the tear with his sleeve.

The taller player nodded solemnly, as if understood what Kuroko was talking about. The phantom player sweat-dropped at the sight, this man was a bit odd. Considering he was hanging out around Generation of Miracles in daily basis, the one whose genius bound to make them eccentric, it was saying something. "Uhm..."

"What do you think about my leg?" He asked as pointing at his leg which was in cast.

Kuroko was caught off guard, and without thinking answered. "It looks painful."

"But I will say it's nothing." He said in response and Kuroko once again caught off guard.

"..."

Kuroko became silent, he should go now but the man's word pinned him on the spot. You obviously looked hurt but you would say it's nothing, you couldn't help but lie because you are afraid to face their pain. He was so pained by their changing, but he never could utter a word. They couldn't understand, because they never could put themselves on his shoes. But for some reason, he had faint hope this stranger could understand that.

Then a question was heard, coming from his mouth and sounded so foreign. "Who are you?"

The taller boy grinned widely, as if that was the best question he ever heard. And before Kuroko knew it a large hand was offered for him to shake.

**"I am Kiyoshi Teppei, Nice to meet you."**

It was the start of his new basketball.

* * *

**The next day**

The fact that two of their regular and manager was in no condition to function properly was an understatement. Aomine, Kise and Momoi had bags under their eyes, Kise and Momoi undoubtedly had dried their tears supply for one year while Aomine's eyes was almost as red as Akashi's right eye because of lack of sleep. Midorima sighed as looking at at the depressed trio. He knew Kuroko's abrupt leave was something hard to take, but shouldn't they remember that yesterday wasn't Kuroko's last day in Teikō?

Midorima in rare opportunity of sympathy tried to lift the mood, "This is not the end of the world, Kuroko should still coming to school today. Yesterday is not his last day..." He reminded them.

Kise wailed at that, tears streaming down his face like a twin waterfall. "Kuroko-chiiiiiiiiiiiii is abseeeeeeeeeent today..." He was in the same class with Kuroko.

"...Are you sure he didn't come late and your teacher missed him again?" Midorima face-palmed.

"Tetsu's seat is behind mine!" Aomine snapped, "People in the whole world could miss him, but you think I would?" He growled angrily, "That Tetsu bastard! Once I get my hand on him..."

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Momoi wailed, "Where are you? Hic hic!"

Midorima was holding his head in pain, never he wished Kuroko was with them to control these idiots. Then again since Kuroko became part of their team Midorima was well aware their team revolve around Akashi _and_ Kuroko. He and Murasakibara abide by Akashi's will, while Kise and Aomine obeyed and respected Akashi they would pick Kuroko over Akashi any day. Strangely in spite of that Akashi didn't mind the slightest.

"Akashi, say something to them! At this rate our practice today would suf..." Midorima tensed at the sight that greeted him.

If one never saw how demon descends to earth, Midorima though he had witnessed it in that very moment. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes were boring hole to his very soul as the shorter boy snapped at him for who knows why. "Shintarō, shut up." He ordered with icy eyes.

He obeyed, because Akashi's eyes promised a carnage if someone disobey him. Aomine snapped at the red haired captain. "What's with the face you make Akashi?"

"You couldn't find Tetsuya?" He asked snidely.

"No." Aomine answered in a heartbeat, "What's with you so pissed? I recall _someone_ said there is no point to go after Tetsu yesterday, and see how we completely lost him now!"

Akashi growled, "So you think _I_ made a_ wrong_ decision?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Since I am always win, I am always right..." He reminded the ace.

Aomine took a step back, when Akashi was using that tone blood was going to flow. "Akashi, you..."

"This is not about who is wrong!" Momoi intervened in fear for her childhood friend's safety. "We should find him! I don't want to part with Tetsu-kun like this!"

"Yeah!" Kise agreed.

Akashi ignored Momoi and Kise, as his eyes boring hole to Aomine. "Where were you looking for him?" He asked tonelessly.

The tanned teen growled, "Maji Burger, Public courts around our school, park, arcade... all of his usual favorite places. He probably went straight home... and none of us ever go to his house..." Aomine said the last part in shame, he was Kuroko's best friend and yet he was never invited. Then again none of them had.

Tetsu always looked uncomfortable whenever they asked about his home, and to be honest they had a lot of speculation about Kuroko's household. None of them dared to bring up the topic since Akashi ordered them to not pry, Akashi may know something, then again he _always_ did.

Akashi for some reason was angry that something today didn't go the way he wanted, and he was like a walking ticking bomb. Aomine was irritated at Akashi, but irking the red head was simply suicidal and not going to help them to find Tetsu. Speaking of finding Tetsu, when he was looking for Tetsu he saw Akashi's red Ferrari a couple of times. Could it be their captain was looking for Tetsu too, but why?

"Tetsu is at his home for sure... " Aomine didn't knew what made him to say it, not to mention he tone he used as if he was trying to assure Akashi.

The captain however didn't appreciate the ace's sub-spar skill in assuring him, "He is not at home, if he is I would know." Akashi scowled at the ace.

Aomine blinked at that, "How do you know that?" He couldn't help but ask, Akashi didn't do anything illegal such as installing camera on their house, did he? Akashi always seems to know everything and until today they chalked that up as Akashi's freakish physic ability. However for some reason when it comes to Tetsu, Akashi strangely knew too much in spite of how private Tetsu was about his personal information.

"None of your business..." Akashi was officially pissed, the most pissed they had ever seen since Haizaki's incident in second year.

**"Good afternoon."**

All of them except Akashi jumped in shock, and much to their relieve it was Kuroko standing on the entrance of the gym with his usual stoic face. They would have lunged at him for startling them, bubbling question on their throat of his whereabouts the day before and various feeling they couldn't describe. But one sentence from Kuroko stopped them on their track.

"I come to say a proper good bye."

* * *

**March 20XX, Teikō's first gym**

"Well then…" Kuroko browsed through the list of name on his clip board, "Did you tell them that we are not going to choose the winning team but the best for each position?" He asked his already wide awake team, as if they never fainted in the first place. Kuroko ignored Aomine who was holding him in choke hold for scaring the hell out of him. "Can you stop strangling me? We have another matter to attend to Aomine-kun."

"Like hell!"

"Can you quit the lovebird's touching reunion for now?" Akashi drawled wryly much to Aomine's chagrin and he released Kuroko reluctantly. Then he turned to Midorima, "So what have you told them Shintar_ō_?"

Midorima inwardly rolled his eyes, "Of course not, it would be a mess if each member playing for their own sake." He pointed out loftily, "We can't see the teamwork and not to mention some member with bad temper would create a fuss about getting not enough ball for example…"

Akashi cackled at that, "I thought it would be interesting if we told them actually, we can weed out the bad seed."

Kuroko sighed inwardly, "Because no point if they behave well now but later in real match they will compete with each other for 20 points quota."

"How they will act in real match is none of our business." Aomine huffed, "We already in high school by then anyway…"

The phantom player narrowed his eyes at the ace, "You think this new team or rather any of member of this club will shut up about the new regular is chosen by the us?" All of them except Akashi tensed at that, "It will reflect poorly on us either way… so choose properly." He hardly care about reputation but this was the least they should do for school who had raised them as the ultimate team.

"We can always give our last advice as senpai is to zip their mouth…" Akashi suggested gleefully.

"We are going to graduate less than one month, please don't terrorize them anymore Akashi-kun…" Kuroko pleaded as rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Akashi was a mastermind but sometimes he had too much fun terrorizing people around him, including his teammates. But just like a perfect (almost actually but no one dared to say that to his face) captain he was, Akashi knew when to quit playing around for the sake of the team. Even if it was a team he would leave by the next day, "Very well… it's not bad to pamper them just this once."

He clapped once and all juniors who were in the middle of warming up stopped, "Assemble!"

* * *

As expected they started to fuss among themselves when they heard how the regular would be chosen. They were all expecting the winning team would be the regular, but if this was how it works they had to compete even within their team!

Akashi as if he could read their mind spoke, "Yes, you have to compete even within your own team. It's no different from how regulars play in official match… all of us have to fulfill 20 points quota." He paused, "However… for now I would like you to do your best in game without that in your mind, especially if later some idiots fighting over dominance of the ball which definitely _not _going to impress us _at all_." Some kid on the backrow seemed ready to bold out of the gym because of sheer pressure Akashi emitted.

Their long absent vice captain nodded in agreement followed by the rest of retired regulars, "It doesn't matter how much score you make, what we want to see is skill… and also your teamwork. And there is no point how skilled you are if you messed up the teamwork." He paused, "As what have been told before, we are the one who will recommend you for our respective position. So do your best to impress us." Once again he paused when he saw someone from third row, a boy with shaved head and tanned skin looked restless and his eyes kept glancing at Kuroko.

His teal blue eyes narrowed, "Harada-kun is it? Do you have any question you would like to ask?"

"Eh?" The boy stuttered as his eyes locked to Kuroko's and he flushed a deep red, he was definitely not used to attention and didn't expect their vice-captain knew his name. "Uhm, I… am just wondering if Kuroko-senpai will recommend someone for your position."

"…"

"…"

Kuroko smiled at that, "Well… if…"

"Tetsuya is irreplaceable." Akashi cut him off coldly, "There is no one else who can become the sixth phantom player of Teikō ."

Harada looked ready to faint as he trembled under Akashi's heterochromatic eyes, "Hai!"

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"That was unnecessary…" Kuroko said tonelessly to Akashi, the first match between team A and B had started.

Akashi snorted, "Your empty word to raise their hope is." He corrected the phantom player.

"Ah… that one is pretty good, number 18 would be a good SF." Kise said as looking at a tall brunette who had scored with one fluid shot.

Akashi turned to the one Kise mentioned, "Hm... he is quite agile and skilled, but something feels a bit off."

"That's Oreki-kun, according to his stats…" Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he watched Oreki's shooting. "Too tense, he is second string player... " Kuroko marked the name, "He can be recommended for firsts string but not regular, he is too nervous from what I see... he already sweat a lot and his form is stiff."

The red head nodded, "Probably he hasn't been in match enough, by second quarter he would be fumbling for sure."

Kise sighed, "So this one no good either? But Kuroko-chi is so amazing!" He exclaimed, "I can't tell that boy is sweating or nervous at all!"

The phantom player's eyes glinted in silvery glint. "I just can tell his breathing is quicker than the rest, and sometimes his reaction slowed down as if halted by something"

Akashi nodded in agreement, "He is also looking around a lot, and when he shot the timing is a bit off..."

Kise and Aomine looked at them in shock, "Just what kind of eyes you guys have huh?" Aomine asked in disbelief.

"One with retina, iris and pupil like yours..." Came Kuroko's statement of the year answer.

Aomine huffed, "That kind of answer is annoying! You know that?"

Akashi ignored them then suddenly his authoritative voice echoed through the gym. "Okay that's enough!" and at once no one in court dare to move even an inch as their eyes turned to their feared captain.

"Eh?" Kise turned to his captain in shock.

"Akashi! This is in the middle of a match!" Midorima reminded him.

Akashi crossed his arms, "This is pointless and a waste of time." He said tonelessly, "Momoi-chan, go to second gym and tell them to stop and gather in the first gym."

"But Akashi-kun!" Momoi was appalled at his order.

"Akashi..." Kuroko warned.

The captain smirked, "I want you to make this more interesting Tetsuya... think of it as your welcome back present."

Kuroko was not amused, "It sounds more like an order and punishment instead of a present." Kuroko corrected, "But since this is your order as our captain, what can I do?" He said it tonelessly but there was a undertone of sarcasm on his voice.

* * *

Shock and appalled were not enough to describe the color that painted their junior's face, especially when their captain proposed to finish the test in one match without time limit. It was still five on five but the player would change from time to time on Akashi's demand, when he asked you to get out of the court you get out without question, and when he asked you to sub someone, go inside the court without complain. There would be a score counted in the match but not important because the goal was to see potential of the best player.

"But Akashi-kun! If they play in this kind of situation we..." Momoi trailed off unsurely.

"Will push them to their limit in short time." Akashi finished, "That's fine, they should deal with pressure more... right Tetsuya?"

Much to Momoi's shock Kuroko nodded in agreement, "The downside of us dominating the game for three years is our juniors are severely lacking experience in real match, so far we tried to fix this with practice match and penalty of demotion to lower string... but as we can see, it's not working as well as we hope it would."

Momoi had to agree with that. Her eyes trailed to Kuroko's wristband he was wearing and he already doing light stretching. "Err... Tetsu-kun, why are you stretching?"

"I will play of course." He answered as flexing his wrist.

"EH?"

Aomine and the rest of generation of miracle except Akashi gaped at him, "What are you up to Tetsu? It would not be a fair match if you join in!"

"I am not going to be part of any team." The phantom player explained, "I will play _independently_... you will see..."

"..."

Aomine looked like he had swallowed a very sour lemon, independence was not a word he ever dreamed Kuroko would use when it comes to basketball. He was determined to not let this kind of feeling to get into him, because wallowing in guilt was not going to mend their bond.

"Sounds interesting... and I will watch in the sidelines." Akashi said with gleam on his heterochromatic eyes. "I will enjoy the show... Tetsuya."

* * *

When they were told to ignore their vice-captain's presence, it was easier said than done to them. He might be invisible for most of the time but even before the game start they couldn't help but conscious that one of the feared generation of miracle was in the same court with them. As the game progressed however the phantom player disappeared and all of them were to engrossed to notice. That was until the ball change its course suddenly that they were alarmed by the phantom player's presence.

Remembering the order to ignore his presence, none of them dared to stop playing. They continued the game as if nothing happened. However to peoples who stood in sideline it was obvious something was going on in court which the players was too engrossed in game to notice. The pace of the match was insanely fast, it was just three minutes but both team already score 25-28 and neither showed any inclination to slow down.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, mouth open in shock as looking at Kuroko who intercepted a pass and passed it to player who was closer to the net before once again disappeared like a phantom. "I can't believe this..."

Kise turned to him, "Midorima-chi! What Kuroko-chi is doing? They are all playing as if their life depend on it! At this rate before first quarter ended, all of them would run out of energy!"

Midorima gritted his teeth, "That Kuroko! He is controlling the pace of the game with his pass, while usually a quarter would be dominated by team who in control of the flow in this case neither of them have it... Kuroko does!" He scowled in irritation, "That's why they can't help but dance to his tune."

"Number 23! Number 18! Sub!" Akashi's voice snapped them out of their musing and the game stopped for a moment, " Number 33, white team! 25 in black team!" Akashi ordered with authoritative voice, "Next time I sub someone, **_don't_** stop playing! Continue the game! **Understood?**"

All of them blanched a they continued the game without question, **"Hai! Captain!"** And once again the intense game continued and no one dared to even pause when Akashi sub the player one by one as the game progressed.

Aomine scowled, "This is insane! It's not just Tetsu who pushed them to their limit, but Akashi pulled them too!"

**"Number 19! Sub! Fumble is not acceptable in our game!"** Akashi said icily and the player with number 19 literally run away from the court and almost missed to high five the player who sub him. **"Keep your concentration! Anyone who fumble will get penalty training!"** Akashi added, exhaustion always a main cause of fumble and that was something unacceptable for an ultimate school like Teikō.

Midorima scoffed at that, "There is a reason why our team revolve on both of them... "

Murasakibara yawned, "That looks tiring, won't Kuro-chin die at this rate?" He commented then continued sucking his basketball sized lollipop.

It sounded like a casual remark, but it alarmed Aomine, Kise and Momoi. They almost forgot Kuroko was the weakest in term of stamina, the very reason why in spite of very diligent in training could asleep in the middle of it. The last time Kuroko pushed his body to the limit back in second year to master his ignite pass, they were panicking because Kuroko had to be hospitalized for few days because severe exhaustion.

"Oh shit!" Aomine voiced their thought but before any of them could move, Murasakibara had yanked Aomine and Kise by the back of their collar and Akashi stopped Momoi.

Akashi smirked, "Hold your horse idiots, Tetsuya wouldn't appreciate it if you interrupt the match."

"Akashi you bastard! Do you forget what happened back in second year? Tetsu's stamina is so low! And you put him in a match like this?" Aomine roared as he struggled to break free from Murasakibara's hold while Kise was wailing beside him for Kuroko-chi.

"Do you have so little faith in him?" Akashi asked back.

Aomine tensed, this was what he hated the most about Akashi. He knew where to hit your weakest part and abide you to his will. "Bastard..." He growled under his breath.

"There is no need to worry." Akashi began and both Momoi and Kise stopped struggling. "I am well aware of Tetsuya's almost non-existent stamina... but it's not like Tetsuya is exhausting himself in any way."

"Eh?" Kise blinked. "But Kuroko-chi already in the middle of this intense match for two and half quarter without any rest!" The blonde pointed out.

Momoi nodded in agreement, "Players you subbed are sprawling on the floor!" She pointed at lump of meat on the sidelines which were players Akashi had replaced, all of them looked pretty dead in spite of they only played for five minutes at most. "They only played for few minutes, and Tetsu-kun have been in court for more than twenty minutes!"

Midorima sighed tiredly, "Momoi... can you please keep your head cool? Aomine and Kise too... Kuroko barely run unlike other players who have run back and forth nonstop."

Momoi became quiet, "Ugh... Tetsu-kun since the start didn't move much from half-line..." She recalled usurely.

Akashi nodded in agreement, "He didn't have to... after all they are so easily immersed to the game and slightest pull is enough." He smirked, " Well... it seems our phantom player have become the true phantom of the court..."

"... Che..." Aomine slapped Murasakibara's hand away, scowling as he moved away and leaned to the nearest wall to distant himself from the team. He didn't like it! The way Kuroko was playing now, his basketball was more of a phantom instead of a shadow that depending on light to be stronger. On the back of his mind he ignored disturbing feeling of why instead of a shadow Kuroko was titled as a phantom player by Akashi.

Or why... _he_ was given to Tetsu back then as his light. It was never the other way around, he might be the one who titled as the strongest light with the team. Which mean _he_ earned the place as Tetsu's light, but Tetsu... it was not like he didn't put any effort to be part of them. In fact Tetsu's training load was next to his which used to be the heaviest.

But it was like Akashi said...

Kuroko Tetsuya was irreplaceable, a type of player never seen before. While the rest of them in spite of called genius was never one of a kind like their phantom player was.

* * *

"Good work! You are dismissed!" Akashi announced the end of the test match, smirk on his lips firmly in place as he addressed their junior. They had recovered from the intense match but some was ready to keel over, but Akashi paid no mind to them as he turned around to face his team.

"That's a very interesting match, Tetsuya..." Akashi said as turned to the phantom player who was still panting lightly as wiping sweat that drenched his fair face. "Tetsuya?" Akashi called again when the phantom player gave no response.

Kuroko inhaled deeply, "Ah yes. well... excuse me then."

THUD

Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara blinked at the sight of Kuroko's prone form on the floor, his towel perched on top of his head. Aomine, Kise and Momoi were hysteric, in that pose and towel on his face Kuroko looked like dead. "TETSU!"

Aomine in spite of moved first was the fartest while Kise was the closest to Kuroko so he reached the phantom player first. Kise turned Kuroko's body around so he was facing the blonde, "Kuroko-chi! Hang in there!" He yelled as he gingerly supported Kuroko's back so the phantom player sat up.

"Ah Ryōta." Akashi began, "I think Tetsuya..."

"Kise-kun." A menacing calm voice sent chill down their spine as Kuroko's eyes opened reluctantly, revealing silvery blue eyes with murderous glint. "Put me down now." Kise trembled at the sight of furious Kuroko, and he jumped back as he laid Kuroko down carefully. "I am sleepy, don't disturb my sleep." And with that Kuroko laid down on the floor with one arm over his eyes and fell to deep sleep.

Silence...

On their mind all of them except Akashi one thought crossed, _'WHAT'S THAT JUST NOW?'_

Akashi sighed, "Aah, he is asleep... don't disturb him it's probably just temporary brain shut down. He will wake up in ten to twenty minutes." He waved it off.

Aomine turned to Akashi furiously, "And you told us he would be fine? What the hell is brain shut down?"

The captain rolled his eyes, "It's nothing serious, but for Daiki who rarely use his brain... I guess you couldn't understand."

The ace couldn't help but insulted, "I asked you a question but why you have to insult me?"

Midorima sighed, then turned around to face the score board. "Well... looking at that I kind of understand."

As one their eyes turned to what Midorima was referring to, no one paid attention to the score board before but now when they did they couldn't help but stared at it in disbelief while Akashi had a smirk painted his lips. The score 215-215 looking back at them, Aomine felt like he had been missing something important but he couldn't tell what.

It was quiet until Murasakibara of all people pointed a logical point, "Is it okay to let Kuro-chin sleep here? He will get cold."

Akashi nodded at that, "You are right." Then he approached sleeping Kuroko then whispered something to the phantom's player's ear, there was barely unnoticeable nod from him. Akashi smiled at that then beckoned Murasakibara to come closer. "Atsushi, bring Tetsuya to infirmary... he can rest there."

"Akashi-kun, it's already 6PM and tomorrow is already spring break. "Momoi reminded him, "Infirmary staff probably would have lock it."

Akashi just smirked at that, "Don't worry about that, I have my way..." He said as he helped half-asleep Kuroko to latch on Murasakibara's back.

Kuroko mumbled in his sleepy state, "Akashi-kun... mn... don't traumatize... the school guard..."

"Ah don't worry, I will just ask nicely..." Akashi assured the his sleepy teamate.

They blanched at Akashi who was grinning maniacally, no doubt he was thinking of how to ask for infirmary key nicely. "Akashi-chi and Kuroko-chi are scary..." Kise mumbled with teary eyes, his hands were hugging Aomine's leg much to the tanned teen's ire.

* * *

Much to Midorima's annoyance, Akashi asked him and Aomine to tidy up their equipment. They didn't have to clean the whole gym up fortunately, but they had to check the ball's condition. Which still usable and which already too smooth and had to be disposed off. They also had to check the ring to make sure it was safe to use, especially basketball team members in their caliber did dunk a lot. They were working quietly to sort through numerous basketball until Aomine asked him a question.

"What do you mean you don't understand what Kuroko did?" Midorima asked indignantly, "And what's with that pissed off face?"

Aomine scowled, "I am sort of get what Tetsu was doing in today's test, but I..."

Midorima tensed, "Aomine, if you are thinking what I think..." He trailed off, "Can you just forget it? Act like an idiot! A dense basketball idiot and you would be happier, you can sleep well at night that way!"

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW!" Aomine snapped angrily and Midorima had to take one step back.

The green haired teen adjusted his glasses, "Aomine... since he went to America, you have been walking in circle trying to figure out why he left you." He began solemnly, "You of all people knew **something **happened after we won our third national championship... and we know Kuroko left because of that, it's not your fault or anyone's... I guess what that random player told Kuroko was what make him made that final decision..."

"But still... I am the start of it right?" He snapped.

The shooter scowled, "I can't answer that and you know it." Midorima snapped back. "And about that another stupid question you have in mind, ask him yourself!" He paused, taking a deep breath, "Seriously Aomine! For you to want to know do you still have place as his light in his new basketball, you should know without asking!"

* * *

**Infirmary**

"Thank you for the show... that's the best performance I ever watch for a while..." Akashi said to the teal haired teen who was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Do you have enough sleep?"

Kuroko nodded as he sat up on the bed, "A short nap is enough... did I scare Kise-kun? I have to apologize to him, I am just cranky if my sleep interrupted."

"Nah... it's fine, he used to it." Akashi assured Kuroko with a grin, "At any rate, do you find your new basketball?"

"... Yes..." Kuroko answered with a smile on his lips.

Akashi leered at him, "My... I can't wait to play with you."

Kuroko sighed, "Akashi-kun..." He warned the teen.

Akashi raised his hand in placating gesture, "Yes Tetsuya, I will be a patient boy." He assured him, rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's lean shoulder.

"Seijuro..." Kuroko hissed, "You didn't lock the door, do you? What if someone see us?"

"What if they see?" He mirrored, "I don't care... we can just shut them up if they did." He hissed dangerously.

Kuroko sighed, "Akashi-kun." He switched back to call the captain with his surname, "I won't like it..."

"Hai... " Akashi said reluctantly as he sat up on the bed, "By the way Tetsuya, about your new basketball..."

* * *

Aomine walked through the empty corridor that lead to infirmary, he felt nervous as his step became slower and slower and he stopped right in front of the infirmary's door. He hesitated for a while then stretched his hand to the knob but stopped when he heard Akashi's voice.

"Do you still need a light in your new basketball?" Akashi asked, and Aomine could tell Akashi was smirking when he asked this.

The tanned teen froze on his track as his mind dreaded the answer Kuroko would give to their captain, "Why you ask such question?" Kuroko asked back.

"I am just curious, after all this time... you couldn't do a single thing on your own." Akashi's tone was mocking and Aomine couldn't help but angry at the insult. "Your shadow basketball is powerful on its own right and I was the one who taught you the basic, however... if we are going to be blunt your basketball style is 'Leave it to other people' style... it's versatile but..."

"..." Kuroko didn't utter a response as Akashi continued his speech, and Aomine in the other side of the door froze like a statue.

"If your teammates all guarded, you would be locked too..." Akashi said in amused tone, "If there is no one for you to pass the ball to, if there is no one but yourself you can depend on."

Kuroko at last opened his mouth ,"You are right... fortunately for me, all of you are strong. I don't have to worry about such thing... and all of you... especially Aomine-kun can draw my full strength."

"We are just that dependable." Akashi chuckled softly, "But because of that too..."

Aomine dreaded what Akashi said next, something he knew since forever. "If you go to other team in high school, out of all of us... no, you would be the only one... who suffer severe decline in power."

"... I am very well aware of that." Kuroko said calmly as if he wasn't bothered the slightest, but Aomine hoped he was. "I have watched how nigh school teams played, even Rakuzan who was said to be ultimate school like Teikō wouldn't be able to match us as a team." Kuroko said with a glint on his eyes, "Even if I go to national reputed school, I would still have to lower the power and speed of my pass. I might even unable to use my cyclone and ignite pass if no one in team is powerful enough to receive it..."

Akashi if anything sounded gleeful, "I like people who know how small they are like you Tetsuya... "

"Ha ha... that doesn't make me happy." Kuroko deadpanned with his usual stoic face.

Akashi smiled smugly, "But it's someone like you too who know how to improve without bound by limits... "

"That's flattering to know I am improving." Kuroko said stoically.

"And you have become so skillful in dodging question too." Akashi pointed out and Kuroko tensed,  
"You have not answered my first question."

"What is it?" Kuroko acted ignorant to no avail.

**"Do you still need a light in your new basketball?"**

Here comes the dreaded question and Aomine felt like his leg was about to give in. He was determined to accept whatever Kuroko wanted, it's was the phantom player's choice if he abandoned is old playing style. But still... deep inside he was afraid Kuroko someday tell him that he no longer need Aomine as his partner or worse he lost trust in him. All this time he thought of acknowledged by Kuroko who love basketball as much as he did was everything but now... that person might... **  
**

Kuroko instead of answering asked back, "You think I need a light for my shadow?"

Akashi didn't need time to think as he answered confidently, "After I saw that independent play... **NO, you don't**."

"..." Kuroko of all rection Aomine thought he would make laughed softly, he had to strain his ear to hear it but Aomine was sure Kuroko was laughing. "Is that so... "

He walked away because he couldn't bear to hear it, rather than to here blunt NO from Kuroko this was even more painful. For him to answer Akashi so lightly as if everything they had given to the team as light and shadow duo never mattered, as if those moments not amount a thing.

* * *

**Locker Room**

Kise was shocked Aomine suddenly barged into the locked room and opened his locker with a bang. "I am going home!" Aomine snapped as he shoved all of his belongings from locker to his bag.

The model was appalled, "Eh? But we haven't talk with Kuroko-chi yet! It's been so long since we go home with him!" He said as he latched on Aomine's arm as whining childishly, "Come on Aomine-chi! Let's go to Maji Burger and buy dinner! We can treat Kuroko-chi his favorite vanilla milkshake! Like old times!"

Aomine's temper flared at the last part, "Old times? I have it enough!" He shook Kise off of him much to the blonde's shock, "Next time we meet in court we are all enemies! Our time ended today!"

Kise stepped back in shock, "Aomine-chi? But..." He gritted his teeth, "What's your problem? I heard from Midorima-chi you went to see Kuroko-chi." Aomine blanched at that, "But regardless what Kuroko-chi said you shouldn't take it on me! It's your fault anyway!" Kise usually would never dare to snap at Aomine but small part of him resent Aomine for abandoning Kuroko in court. He had watched Kuroko's dejected face when Aomine ignored the fist he raised, and bond they had slowly broke apart.

"What did you say?"

At that moment, the rest of generation of miracles entered the locker room and appalled at the scene of Aomine and Kise arguing. Akashi and Kuroko in the same time stepped in. "Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Stop it!" Kuroko yelled as he grabbed Aomine's hand, which was holding Kise's collar.

"... Che." He released Kise reluctantly. "I am going home."

Kuroko unexpectedly tightened his grip, "No one is going home until you apologize to each other! I don't know who start this, but both of you almost raised your fist against each other..."

Aomine snapped, "I don't want to listen to you Tetsu! Just shut up and let me go!" He would have shook Kuroko off of him but knowing Kuroko's frail body he couldn't.

It was Akashi's turn to snap, his heterochromatic eyes glinted dangerously. "Daiki! We would have retired from Teiko by tomorrow but today have not ended yet! Tetsuya is still your vice-captain, and I am still your captain!" Akashi reminded him menacingly, "If any of you dare to raise your fist to your teammate you have sink to Haizaki's level! You hear me?"

The ace was taken back when Akashi mentioned their ex-teammate, to think he would be compared to that bastard? "Don't compare me to him!" Aomine yelled back. "I am going home and that's it!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "You heard what Tetsuya said, none of you is going home before you apologize to each other! And you Daiki! You dare to disobey us?"

Aomine gritted his teeth, he would have say something, but to Akashi whatever he said won't get through the red head. "Fine! Sorry Kise!"

Kise sighed, "I am sorry too, I lost my temper..."

Kuroko sighed as he released his hold on Aomine's hand, while Midorima scowled at Aomine. "What were you ar..."

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko called him, "Don't, or they will start again."

Aomine bit his bottom lip, glaring at Kuroko but not a word could be uttered. He wanted to say sorry but he was not sure if that even worth something. The fact Kuroko knew him so well to stop Midorima from asking would have elated him in the past but now... it felt like a painful wound because he no longer could say the same in regard to Kuroko. It as if his shadow had become someone unknown... that Tetsu no longer a shadow who always depend on him.

"That's settled... I would like to announce something." Akashi's voice snapped him out of his though.

Aomine and the rest of generation of miracles looked at their captain whose eyes glinted mischievously, "What the..."

**"Let's take an oath..."**

* * *

**I have no idea how it end up this long but it happens... **

NEXT CHAPTER preview: Welcome to Seirin Basketball Club!

"So… what do you think of him? That's one golden egg for our team."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Kagami Taiga-kun, it seems he is oblivious of Japanese basketball… that disinterested attitude. He probably never heard of them."

Riko nodded in agreement, then waved her hands. "It's no problematic attitude, once he mee t one of your former teammates he will wake up." She rolled her eyes, "From what I heard about him, this guy is typical player who thirst for challenge… once he knew about Generation of Miracles he will set his eyes on them like a starving predator…"

Kuroko chuckled at that, "Well… welcome to Seirin, Kagami Taiga-kun…"

* * *

_**At any rate~ Please write feedback for me, and I will welcome anyone who can help me to fix this chapter ^^/ I welcome flame too~ **  
_


	4. 4th Q: Welcome to Seirin Basketball Club

**I hope I did better job in this chapter.., and it once again a bit longer than usual. This story suppose to have 5000 words/chapter but once in a while I will go over. **

**TO be honest this story is doing better than I thought considering almost zero content of romance readers of KNB fanfic seems to crave ;P**

**Give thanks to Midnight Kaito to beta this chapter! ^^/  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Seirin Basketball club!**

Riko piled the application form papers on her desk, how disappointing it was to have so little applicants for their basketball club. It was expected though, since their club was new in spite of their reputation last year for doing pretty well in Inter-high for a newborn club. She had seen around ten students coming to their booth to apply; some had potential but not good enough to be part of the regulars.

Then again this was how reality works, it was not like they would stumble into another miraculous player by accident again. And it was not like their club was in dire need for more power, they had improved drastically and Riko was sure their journey to National would be smoother than last year. But it would be nice if _he_ was not the only first year in starting line, Riko thought wishfully as she reread the papers. That guy played three years of basketball in middle school with players his age after all.

"… I brought a freshman back." Koganei's voice snapped her out of her trance and Riko looked up with a paper of application ready in hand.

She blinked, what did Koganei meant with bringing a new student? It was the other way around! The freshman that hoisted Koganei by his collar (kinda like how you would carry a cat, how ironic) was tall and big for a Japanese, with dark red short hair. Just from first sight it was obvious this freshmen was no ordinary player.

"Is basketball club here?" He asked nonchalantly.

Riko gulped, "Ah yes…" Then she paused after she poured some tea to a paper cup, "Please let your senpai go first." She asked sweetly but there was an undertone of annoyance in her voice.

The tall teen released Koganei who quickly crawled like a cat to the seat beside Riko's. "Nyaa…" He released a sigh of relieve.

Riko ran through a quick brief about their club, that it was just formed last year and also their career history which nothing much but championship league from last year.

"Sounds good." He said nonchalantly. "I don't care about that though, I will just write my name and go." And he did exactly that.

Riko had a tick mark on her temple; this guy didn't sound impressed at all! They were newborn club who managed to make it through championship league with only freshmen in their first try damn it! She calmed herself down then accepted the paper he handed back to her, while he finished his tea in one big gulp. Her eyes widened when she saw his name and where his middle school was.

'_Kagami Taiga? The same Taiga that…' _Riko blinked when she saw empty answer box for motivation to join the club. "You didn't write your goal?" She asked.

Kagami scoffed, "Nothing in particular." He said lazily as he threw the crumpled paper cup to nearest trash bin with frightening accuracy. "After all… Japanese basketball is the same everywhere." He muttered as he joined the stream of bystanders, but even in distance he still stood out because of his hair and height.

The cat boy released a sigh when Kagami was out of their sight, "Waah… so scary!" Koganei whined.

Riko huffed, "I didn't expect of all schools in Japan that Kagami Taiga would land in Seirin…"

"That's interesting…" A monotone voice suddenly came up from behind.

Both Riko and Koganei jumped on their seat but soon relaxed, reminding themselves to their promise to get used to it. "You know what… I am too tired to be angry at this, it's going to happen in daily basis from now on for sure…" She concluded with a sigh.

"I will refrain if I could." He said as he picked up the paper Kagami submitted.

Riko looked up to him, smiling at the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya in Seirin's uniform. It fits him so, especially with that teal hair of his. "That uniform looks good on you, Kuroko-kun."

"Thank you." Kuroko said with a thin smile on his lips as his eyes glanced briefly to the female coach.

Riko smiled back then leaned against the backrest of her chair, "So… what do you think of him? That's one golden egg for our team."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Kagami Taiga-kun, it seems he is oblivious of Japanese basketball… that disinterested attitude. He probably never heard of them."

Riko nodded in agreement, then waved her hands. "It's no problematic attitude, once he meets one of your former teammates he will wake up." She rolled her eyes, "From what I heard about him, this guy is typical player who thirst for challenge… once he knows about Generation of Miracles he will set his eyes on them like a starving predator…"

Kuroko chuckled at that, "Well… welcome to Seirin, Kagami Taiga-kun…"

* * *

**Seirin's gym**

Of course the freshmen were freaked out when Riko asked them to strip, coach or not they were asked by a _girl_ to strip. Kagami discarded his shirt without complain, unlike other freshmen who peel their top hesitantly.

Hyuga explained why Riko asked them to do that, it won't do if their coach labeled as pervert or something. The freshmen were still freaked out she stared at them so intently though. Kagami stayed still when the coach looked at him with at least three times intensity she gave the other freshmen, if not for Hyuga who snapped her out of her trance she would have drooled at Kagami.

_'My my... we really got ourselves a big fish this year! No kidding! His potential is unpredictable!' _Riko thought as she scribbled the charts on her paper, she would have so much fun training this Kagami Taiga!

The captain then started an introduction; from his teammate Koganei Shinji who waved at the freshmen cheerfully and then ended it with him. "And the last is me. I am Hyūga Junpei, second year. The captain and my position is SG, I am looking forward to play with all of you."

Riko smiled at the freshmen, "Now, I already know your name but please introduce yourself. Just tell us your name, class and preferable position." She paused, "If possible, your middle school name and experience in basketball."

They listened the freshmen nervously introduced themselves, adding about their hobby and skill here and there occasionally. Riko and the rest of second year couldn't help but amused Kagami Taiga looked indifferent, while the rest of their freshmen were nervous.

"Kagami Taiga, first year, B class. I usually play as a PF." Riko's smile grew wider, how lucky that they were in need for one who excels as PF. "I spent most of my middle school days in America… in Japan studied in Beika Middle School." Second years raised an eyebrow, as expected it was no name school which no wonder this Kagami never heard of Generation of Miracles.

Riko clapped once, "Yosh, thank you for your participation for today… but before I dismiss you…" She trailed off then turned to Hyūga, "Where is that guy anyway? Is he around?"

Hyūga shook his head; "He said a teacher need him in the library… " He mumbled under his breath, "That bookworm! It can't be helped, but he should be here soon."

"I am here." Answered the teal blue haired boy who stood between the freshmen and the second years (in front of them) since who knows when.

"GYAAAA!" Screamed the freshmen followed by much softer yelp from the second years.

The second years would have jumped three feet in the air like the freshmen did, but they were determined to get used to it so they settled on patting their chest in hope their heartbeat calmed down. In their minds they kept reminding themselves they had to get used to this, if not at this rate they would die from heart attacks before they graduated. That or their hair would be grey prematurely.

"He has no presence." Murmured one of the first years.

"Since when he was there?" Asked the other.

Riko sighed, on the first day Kuroko already made the best first impression ever. "Hai, hai… don't fuss juniors! And this guy is the last member of basketball club, he is a first year like you but he was scouted so he is already part of the team."

As expected all first years including Kagami shot them a disbelief look, because the guy looked so weak and short for a basketball player. He had teal blue hair with matching eyes, his height was around 170cms and very slender. They were confused a newborn team like Seirin would scout someone, normally only veteran school went out their way to scout.

Kuroko's eyes observed them one by one then settled briefly on Kagami Taiga who quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Kuroko's eyes on him. "Nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya… first year, B class."

The red haired teen blinked, he was in the same class as this Kuroko guy but how the hell he didn't see him before? True that Kagami didn't pay attention much to his classmate but he was sure no one in class had distinctive hair like that. But this guy somehow managed to stay under his radar. His thought wandered to his time in class, trying to recall if he saw the teal haired boy. He didn't pay attention until gasp from his fellow freshmen snapped him out of his thought.

"Teikō Middle School… " They repeated what Kuroko said, "He is from _that_ Teikō Middle School?"

Riko knew it would be like this, nowadays Teikō and Generation of Miracle in high school basketball circle was like a red flag for warning. She was about to ask them to keep quiet and stop gossiping like housewives but stopped, when one of the freshmen had stepped forward. His name was Furuhata, Riko recalled.

He approached Kuroko nervously as if the boy was some sort of alien, "Anoo… you can't be a regular of Teikō right?" He asked unsurely. "Uhm have you played in any matches?"

Sixth regular player was not common, so he was not sure if he fit into description of a regular player outside of his old middle school. Kuroko didn't like to flaunt his status but he didn't see the need to lie. "I have played in matches though…"

Then Furuhata turned to his friends, Riko recalled three of them applied in the same time. "Right, I told you it's not possible one of the gene…" He trailed off then froze; no doubt his brain was processing what he heard just now.

**"EEH?"**

Furuhata turned to his friend, "Fukuda! Teikō's regulars were all part of Generation of Miracles, right?"

Fukuda nodded frantically, "Yeah! For three years reserve player rarely out on the court I heard!" Kuroko had to agree with that, especially since he became part of the team it could be counted by fingers how many times reserve player were given a chance to step into the court.

"Are you really?" Furuhata asked nervously, "Part of the..."

"Okay BRATS!" Riko yelled furiously, "Stop gossiping! And no more question for today!" Kuroko sighed in relief that the coach saved him from interrogation. "You are dismissed, please come tomorrow after school ends for your first practice and don't be late!" The female coach yelled everything in one breath, ignoring their shocked face as she shooed them out of the gym then quickly ushered her team to go to locker room in record time.

Before she could get her team inside the locker room she could hear from the distance, Kagami Taiga was asking one of the first year trio. "Hey, this Generation of Miracles you were talking about... "

The last thing she heard when she closed the door of the locker room was shocked gasp from freshmen, that someone who just from outside already looked so talented in basketball was oblivious of Generation of Miracles. She had to warn Kuroko about this Taiga; from what she heard about him it was likely he would jump to the first chance to challenge Kuroko.

"What a troublesome brat." She grumbled with a lopsided grin on her face as she closed the door. "But nevertheless, welcome to Seirin basketball club."

* * *

**Shūtoku High School**

Ōtsubo Taisuke was the proud captain of Shūtoku and in his third year he was trusted to lead the team to victory. He was said to be the most cool-headed player within the team, which was why coach chose him to be their captain. However he never dreamed his patience would be tested so early like this and by a freshman nonetheless.

Midorima Shintarō was the golden egg their team had been waiting for, the one who would become their ace for the next three years. His first impression of the green haired shooter was good, and Ōtsubo had to admit it was a relieve this man was on their side. However... that first impression crumbled like sand castle the moment Midorima started spouting his horoscope nonsense. He even went as far as requesting their coach to give him privilege to bring his lucky item around, adding to three selfish wish a day coach had offered few months ago to solidify Midorima's agreement to enroll to Shūtoku.

The dark haired captain almost exploded when he heard this from their coach, the reason why the number one shooter of Generation of Miracle agreed to enroll to their school. Ōtsubo would have tried to put Midorima in his place, in spite of what coach said since having this selfish ace in the team was going to ruin it. Midorima in spite of his status was pretty intimidated by Ōtsubo who looked ready to spit fire in his direction. The green haired shooter however brought up a very valid point that Ōtsubo couldn't deny.

It was how Teikō worked, as long as you gave results you have right for special privileges. Ōtsubo won't admit it, but that was how anyone with skill should be treated. It won't do, if Midorima changed his mind about Shūtoku and enrolled somewhere else. Their coach had secretly informed him, that Midorima received fourteen invitations from other schools so they were very lucky Midorima chose them instead. Even if it was because his horoscope said so.

And so, Ōtsubo swallowed his pride and vowed that he would clock Midorima whenever he had his chance after the shooter burn out his three selfish wishes a day. He had to wonder how Teikō could deal not with one but a whole team of egocentric genius like Midorima. Another new regular of their team, namely Takao Kazunari for some reason took strange liking of Midorima and kept following the shooter around like an annoying puppy. At least someone in their team liked _that_ guy, Ōtsubo mused.

"So Midorima, can I call you Shin-chan?" Takao asked cheerfully.

"No."

"Come on Shin-chan let's get along!" Takao cooed as he ran after Midorima who pick up his pace.

"Get away from me!" God didn't warn him that a different kind of Kise would be waiting in Shūtoku. Not to mention there was no Kuroko here to distract this Kise unlike in Teikō. Six months without Kuroko in Teikō was a very dark period for him because Kise didn't stop pestering him.

* * *

**Kaijō High School (Kanagawa)**

"I have enough of your annoying crap!" Kasamatsu said as he delivered the first kick that commemorated welcome ceremony for Kise Ryōta to Kaijō High School. The rest of Kaijō team watched as their new ace was sent ungracefully to the floor of their gym.

This was not how they imagined their first practice with Kise would be, then again Kasamatsu didn't appreciate the blond asking if it alright to call him Kasamatsu-chi-senpai. Not to mention Kise not so secretly comparing Kasamatsu's pass to someone called Kuroko-chi, something along the lines of how Kasamatsu's pass is quite good, though not as good as Kuroko-chi's.

"GYAAAA!" Kise yelped as a bump formed on the top of his head. His new captain might be shorter than him but the kick hurt and was accurate! "Why did you kick me Senpai?"

"Because you are annoying!" Kasamatsu snapped.

"So mean!" But at least this was nothing compared to what Akashi would do if he annoyed the red head.

* * *

**Youzen High School (Akita)**

"Can I go to buy more snacks? My bag is already empty." Murasakibara asked Masaki, the female coach of Youzen.

The dark haired woman crossed her arms, "That's enough snacks for one day! Take care of your body, Murasakibara!"

"But I am hungry." The giant protested.

"Then go back to the dorm and eat dinner!" She pointed the obvious solution.

Murasakibara brightened up when the coach mention dinner, "Okay! So after dinner can I have sweets?"

Masaki Araki stared at Murasakibara from head to toe, doing a recheck for the umpteenth time to make sure she was dealing with a fifteen years old basketball player and not a five years old brat. "No more sweets for today!"

* * *

**Rakuzan High School (Kyoto)**

"Hey... isn't Akashi Seijūro suppose to be the new captain of the basketball club?" An unnamed Rakuzan student said to his companion. Akashi placed his knight piece and checkmated his opponent; it was his fifteenth victory for today. "Checkmate."

"What is he doing in our shogi club then?"

"Who knows? I am not a genius like him to understand why he is here, trashing everyone in our club." He answered sadly as another fellow member of shogi club was defeated by Akashi.

* * *

**Tōō Academy**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Momoi Satsuki yelled at her childhood friend who was walking ahead of her, "On the first day you almost punched a senpai! This is how you behave the moment you are out of Tetsu-kun's and Akashi-kun's eyes?" She wondered out loud indignantly.

Aomine growled, "Shut it Satsuki! It's his fault acting so cocky without skill to back it up! And why you have to bring up Tetsu _and_ Akashi anyway?"

Momoi was sorely tempted to pull her hair, but Aomine was not worth it so she didn't. "Because you are so much more manageable when they are around!" She said angrily. "I know I should ask Tetsu-kun to enroll in Tōō with us!"

The blue haired boy snapped, "Tetsu in Tōō? When hell freezes over! You know how he is! Beside... he already chose a high school before any of us did!" Aomine had to admit it was so oblivious of him to not notice his old partner had been preparing for high school much earlier than they did. Akashi's choice was obvious since the very beginning though, their captain never deserved less than the best.

Momoi had to agree while Tetsu-kun's skill made him easy to adapt to any team, the phantom player disliked the kind of solo play Tōō excelled at. "Tetsu-kun will do well anywhere... " She grumbled sadly, "Unlike someone... " She rolled her eyes at him.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Wakamatsu and Imayoshi were walking side by side as chatting about their club, or rather, a certain stuck up freshman they met today. "Can I kill him?" A rough voice of Wakamatsu echoed through the air.

Imayoshi sighed, "You can't kill our ace." He said the Osaka dialect.

"Can I punch him?" He asked again.

"No, remember how precious your hands are." Imayoshi reminded his junior.

"Can I kick him?"

This started to be annoying, "No."

"Can I..."

Imayoshi groaned, "Wakamatsu! Enough!"

"..."

The Tōō captain sighed, sometimes he wondered why his house had to be near Wakamatsu's that they often going home together and deal with him complaining. With Aomine in team he was bound to hear endless complaints till he graduated for sure! "It's not like I don't understand your feelings... " He said solemnly, almost regretting to admit that because Wakamatsu looked happy his captain agreed with him. "He is quite violent, he has no respect to us, and from day one he already said he wouldn't practice with us... "

"In short his attitude is horrible." Wakamatsu concluded snidely.

"He has the skills to back it up." Imayoshi pointed out and Wakamatsu growled at the reminder. "Our school is a place where skills speak louder than anything else, so there is nothing much we can do to keep him in line."

Wakamatsu grumbled, "Che! Now I can't help but wonder if you and Coach can't control him, who could? He barely listens to Momoi even!"

Imayoshi shrugged, "His former captain and vice-captain maybe?"

Wakamatsu raised an eyebrow, "Ah... Akashi Seijūro? I know he enrolled in Rakuzan." Wakamatsu recalled, some information that told to them by Katsunori the moment Tōō managed to secure Aomine to enroll to their school. "But vice-captain? I never knew the Generation of Miracle had one."

It was not rare in basketball team to have a vice-captain, especially a club as big as Teikō's basketball club. Momoi had asked if they would need another manager, since back in Teikō they had five managers with Momoi in charge of the regular team. They even had four gyms for the basketball team alone!

Imayoshi cupped his chin, "I don't know the details either but according to our coach this vice-captain was appointed in their third year of middle school." He explained with a smirk.

Wakamatsu raised an eyebrow, "How come? Who is this vice-captain? Definitely not Aomine, is it that Midorima from Shūtoku?"

He waved his hand in negative gesture, "No, no... not him. Ever heard of Phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles?"

"That weird rumor?" Wakamatsu recalled.

Imayoshi nodded, "Yeah, the Generation of Miracles is actually a team of six players."

"HUH?"

The captain smirked, "You watched the video of Teikō before Coach went to scout Aomine, didn't you?" Wakamatsu nodded, "Remember the fast pass we saw occasionally coming out of nowhere?" The Center of Tōō had to admit he did see the ball sometimes flying through the court out of nowhere, "That's this phantom player's doing."

Wakamatsu gaped, "the Generation of Miracles have a pass specialist?"

"Actually Coach wanted this phantom player to come to our school too." Imayoshi said with a grin.

Wakamatsu blanched, "Like we need another stuck up freshman like Aomine?" He paused, "That aside, why did Coach want this guy too? We already have the ace!" Of course extra power never hurt but he was not sure if their team could deal with one more stuck up brat.

"Nah...he was Aomine's partner you see." Imayoshi drawled wryly. "Our team may be focusing on individual play but it won't hurt to have someone like this to compliment Aomine's skill and ours too."

"Oh..." Wakamatsu said then stopped walking as his brain processed the information he just heard. "That selfish bastard had a PARTNER? Who the hell could put up with him?" He yelled in incredulous tone.

"And for three years nonetheless?" Imayoshi added in amused tone. "Someone who can keep him in line definitely."

Wakamatsu gulped, "He is also the vice-captain?" He asked with thinly veiled excitement. Imayoshi nodded, wondering why Wakamatsu was so hyped up with this new piece of revelation. "Where the hell is that guy now? And why he is not in our school to keep that bastard in line?"

Imayoshi rolled his eyes, "Our coach got a visit from Akashi Seijūro and he was informed that one school couldn't have more than one of them." Katsunori refused to elaborate the detail of said visit though. "We already have Momoi as bonus, we can't be too greedy it seems."

"Bullshit!" Wakamatsu cursed.

"The person in question also sent our coach a letter of refusal." Imayoshi added with a sigh, "Coach didn't show me the letter but he said it's a very polite letter with a sincere apology for refusing our generous offer." Which summarized the content of the said letter. "He also added something along the lines of please take care of Aomine..."

"..."

"Wakamatsu?" It was off for their Center to be so quiet for once.

"Imayoshi-san?" The hotheaded Center began with serious tone. "I have a question or rather... a request."

"Yeah?" He wondered what was going on Wakamatsu's mind that he sounded so serious.

Wakamatsu took a deep breath, "Can we trade Aomine for this guy instead?"

"..." Imayoshi was speechless at the outrageous suggestion, but to be honest he couldn't help but agreed it would be nice if they could have this polite phantom player instead of Aomine.

"..."

"We can't." And Imayoshi had to lament why he sounded regretful about it, how unprofessional of him.

In Seirin high, a certain Phantom player sneezed.

* * *

Kagami unwrapped one of piled burgers on his tray, taking first hearty bite as thinking about what his fellow freshmen said. Apparently the Generation of Miracles was an ultimate team that used to play for Teikō Middle School. The school itself was known since forever for its super strong basketball team and winning streak, but the generation of miracles was a legend even in brilliant history of Teikō. They were _six _players team, which raise curiosity in Kagami because basketball was five players per team game. According to Furuhata, these six peoples dominate basketball middle school circle for three years without fail.

The first five were well known and interviewed by magazine quite often however their sixth member at first was just a rumor but in the last year it turned out to be a real person. They were not sure why suddenly this sixth player known as not just a rumor, but they said it's news that people know from someone's someone's friends and not an official one. Rumors in high school circle traveled fast nowadays especially with the Generation of Miracles coming this year. It was also said not much was known because the sixth player dislike publicity. The trio also said they suspect this sixth player was probably this Kuroko Tetsuya if his statement about playing in matches was true.

Fukuda said he and his friends didn't know the details since their old school was too weak to go beyond prefecture tournament, but their corny name (miracle) apparently not for show and they were really miraculous in the eyes of fellow players and spectator to be called as such.

"And that Kuroko-guy is apparently one of them..." He grumbled to himself and munched on his burger.

"Don't speak when you eat." Someone chided him gently.

Kagami turned to his side, expecting an old man chiding him for his ill-mannered eating but what he found was Kuroko Tetsuya staring down at him with stoic face. The red haired teen swallowed heavily then gulped down a big gulp of his coke then stared wide eyed at the shorter player. "Since when you were here?" He could almost feel his heart on his throat just now!

He titled his head to the side, "For a while... you are Kagami Taiga-kun right? The one who used to live in US."

Kagami nodded, "That's me, and by the way... are you really a member of Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko went silent, then a ghostly smile painted his lips for a short moment that Kagami couldn't notice it."What would you like to know, Kagami Taiga-kun?"

* * *

Pitifully easy to figure out... this Kagami Taiga. Kuroko had to admit that person was so right about his surrogate brother. Just on the first day of knowing him, Kagami Taiga already invited him to nearest public court and undoubtedly going to issue a challenge. Certain blue haired PF was also like this though, back then... he mused nostalgically.

"You have no smell." Kagami commented as looking at him from head to toe.

Kuroko blinked at the comment, what is he? A dog? What did Kagami mean by no smell? "Strong players usually have distinctive smell and I can smell it. But for some reason you have no smell at all..."

_'You have no aura at all... how strange...'_

"But whatever, I heard you suppose to be super strong if you are one of that so called ultimate team." Kagami finished with a grin then he passed the ball to Kuroko who caught it. "Let's have an one on one."

"I refuse." Kuroko replied in a heartbeat.

"Okay, then let's..." Kagami trailed off, then stopped. "What did you say?" He asked with a roar at the teal haired boy.

On second thought if this Kagami Taiga was anything like Aomine, he won't back down just because Kuroko said no. "I can't play today, maybe next time."

"WHY NOT?" Kagami was yelling but it somewhat sounded like a whine.

This was bad; the way Kagami behaved was too alike with old Aomine much to his discomfort. "Today is my off-day, tomorrow we will have a practice match anyway." Kuroko felt that he sounded like trying to convince a kid that he couldn't eat sweet before dinner.

Kagami glared at him, "There is no such thing as off day for basketball." Great! A total basketball idiot; not that he didn't appreciate the enthusiasm. Their seniors would love this guy for sure, after all they were a bunch of basketball idiots and proud of it too.

"Okay..." Kuroko relented; he was really weak against this type of person. "You would be held responsible if coach finds out."

"Fine!" Kagami had no idea what deal he just agreed with.

Five minutes later...

"Don't joke with me and play seriously!" Kagami roared as he stomped his foot to emphasize his annoyance. This guy was so weak! It was not even funny! He could barely jump! His dribble was fine but it was nothing special! And his defense was so weak; he might as well not even trying!

Kuroko rolled his eyes, what a short temper. He had to admit he didn't play seriously but it was not because he wanted to. He would get into a serious trouble if tomorrow Coach caught him playing basketball tonight, that Boston Crab lock is painful! "I am sorry but I am trying my best." He couldn't play in full power; Coach would notice it for sure. It was not like it was possible for Kagami to compete with him, he as a shadow was too different from Kagami. At least not at this state...

"You are good at dunking." Kuroko commented, and Kagami wondered why it felt like Kuroko was trying to console him or something.

Kagami sighed, it seemed this guy was just too weak to the point he had no smell at all. That Teikō had more than one hundred members after all and that ultimate team only had six people, what was the odd a newborn team like Seirin to recruit one of them? "Don't try to console me... it's fine, the fault is in my part..."

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

Kagami sighed then he scoffed, "I'm not interested in weak guys… I'll give you one last piece of advice. It's better if you give up in basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. **You have no talent for basketball."**

"..." Kuroko couldn't believe his ears, in spite of being basketball idiot Kagami Taiga was not disillusioned to think the world of basketball, of any sport, as a utopia for anyone who loved it.

But still...there was simmering anger on his chest to hear something like that. It reminded him painfully of the past.

He took a deep breath, "I can't deny talent is important." Kuroko began slowly, reciting words he said to certain purple haired Center many times in the past. "However that doesn't mean effort you put is meaningless and won't bear fruit." He stated confidently, hardened blue eyes staring back at Kagami's dark red one and the taller teen took a step back instinctively.

Kagami sighed; "Regardless of what you said..." he trailed off.

Kuroko shook his head, "I am not offering empty words." Kuroko stated, his eyes closed as he recalled two of his former teammates. Both were talented but started playing for two different reasons, one because of love and another just because he was good at it. "But even someone talented like you started playing not because you have talent, but because you love basketball."

The red haired teen scoffed, "I do love basketball but I also play to challenge strong opponents." He stated seriously, "It's all about the challenge to me."

Kuroko felt a pang of dull pain on his heart to hear that, "Is that so?"

_**'I can't find what I want... they are all suck!'**_

_**'The only one who can beat me is ME!'**_

"But I still think it's natural for you to work hard." He began solemnly, "Even if not all hard work will be pay off..." It was a bitter truth he had swallowed many times in the past, "You never know if you never try, it's no excuse for you to keep trying until it bear fruit..."

"..."

"..."

"That's why I said..." Kagami repeated, "Spouting beautiful words about effort..."

Kuroko cut him off, "I never said you are wrong or that... I ever intent to offer empty word to change your mind."

Kagami's eyes widened when he saw hardened eyes of phantom player before him, the teal haired teen wasn't frowning nor his stoic face changed but there was something that made him had to take one step back. The fact this Kuroko still had no detectable smell just made him more uneasy, it as if you were facing dangerous unknown entity hiding in the shadow. But no matter how hard you try to sense it you couldn't...

"So what will you do?" Kagami couldn't help but asked. The guy was right before him but it felt like he wasn't.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly as he said, "I disagreed of a lot of thing with _him _and our old school, but if there was one thing I can't deny is that... " He trailed off, "If you want to protect your beliefs, you have to fight for it and win."

Kagami grinned at that, this guy might look weak but he understood how louder action than word was. "Then come!"

* * *

**America **

Alexandra yawned as she rolled around so she was sleeping on her stomach, it was almost time to get up and get ready for her class. She had to get up soon before those whiny brats complaining about her for being late again. Why did she sign up for this coaching job again? Oh, right. She was hooked on teaching because of two brats who bravely went to basketball gambling area years ago. That and this was her only income. She had done some modeling job back before basketball took a complete dominance on her life but she didn't like the job that much to devote her time to it.

"Alex, for the love of God please put on some clothes even if it's your own home." A familiar voice chided her. "Remember, you are not the only one who have the spare keys."

The former WNBA player groaned as she put on clothes she had discarded messily around the bed last night, "Remind me again Tatsuya, you are my student or my mom?"

Himuro Tatsuya chuckled at his teacher's antics, "Don't pout so early in the morning Alex, you will spoil your pretty face."

Alex rolled her eyes, "My... aren't you just the sweetest student ever?"

"So you don't need breakfast anyore? I just cooked pancakes with macha cream." Himuro couldn't help but amused at sparkly eyes Alex made when he mentioned the Japanese flavored breakfast he made for her. Alex always had a soft spot for every Japanese thing, including anime and snacks.

Alex had to admit that while Taiga won in cooking skill, Tatsuya was no slouch in domestic skill. The breakfast was simply excellent, she was so blessed by them since if not she would eat outside everyday instead of eating homemade cooking sometimes like this. It was very lonely since Taiga went back to Japan, and temporarily noisy again when those guys came to America. But now...

"Alex... I received an email from Tetsuya just now." He began the conversation which made Alex paused in mid of chewing. "He said, Taiga is a freshman in Seirin now. What a coincidence, don't you think?"

Alex became silent as she finished chewing, "Well... that's good." She had no idea this coincidence was a good or bad thing actually, "That aside, did he ask you again?"

"..."

"Is that silence means yes, he did?" She guessed.

Himuro shook his head, "Nah... the opposite, since Taiga is already there he said he won't ask again... knowing I am not ready to face that surrogate brother of mine."

"Tatsuya..." Alex sighed, "I bet you regret asking Tetsuya to wait until you make your decision to return to Japan... but seriously! You shouldn't miss this chance for you to meet Taiga again."

The mirage shooter shook his head, "No Alex, for me the greatest joy in basketball is become his rival... I won't play in the same team as Taiga." He looked up, his face turned forlorn. "That's the reason I come up with but in fact I am just a coward who didn't have courage to face my past unlike Tetsuya..."

Alex sighed, "Not many people charge head on like he did once he set his mind on something." It was very cute actually but it was not when that frail boy without thinking twice almost got himself in big trouble because of his strong sense of justice back then. "Like that time he went between two burly men to defend that poor sod."

"Ha ha ha..." Tatsuya couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "But well... that guy was uniquely strong, he would be a good teammate for Taiga."

Alex snorted, "He is a good teammate for anyone, but well... I can't help but curious what Taiga would think about him."

The Shooting Guard smiled at that, "Knowing Taiga the first thing that comes up on his simple mind." Alex sweat-dropped at that, Tatsuya was never one to mince his word when it comes to Taiga. "He would be very confused."

* * *

Kagami had to admit he was confused as he dribbled pass Kuroko with ease. His eyes narrowed as Kuroko this time managed to follow his speed. It was not like the shorter player suddenly gained incredible speed or anything, but he was faster than before. At least this guy took this seriously now, Kagami thought. It was funny this guy tried to put a pressure defense on him but it surprisingly effective. Kagami was confused since whenever he tried to break free Kuroko was already in a position that restricts him out of his comfort zone.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he studied Kagami's movements, the taller player as expected was a skilled one but his movements was a different kind of fluid than Aomine. If the ace of Generation of Miracles was epitome of free and changing style, Kagami had stronger basic as expected as someone who coached by a former WNBA player, his movement was more refined. He had fast cut and quick reflex. If Kuroko were any other ordinary player, especially with his small built it would be very hard to defend against Kagami. However the phantom player was used to fast moving players like Kagami, while the red head was fast at this point of time he didn't hold a candle against his former teammates. Forget Aomine, even Kise could beat Kagami in speed.

He didn't have to be fast to defend; he had just to read two or three steps ahead of what his opponent would do. Kagami's movement was surprisingly easy to read, a clear contrast compared to that person. He was also easily frustrated; Kuroko thought smiling inwardly, then on purpose gave slight opening on his defense.

Kagami smirked when he saw the opening and didn't waste his time to jump in and dribbled pass Kuroko. His eyes widened when he felt his right hand lost hold of the ball, a back tip! Kagami quickly turned around and saw Kuroko was taking a long turn to the ring to avoid him. The basket was already near but Kagami was faster and blocked him, nothing unexpected really since he was never fast when it comes to dribbling or running. Kuroko lowered his waist and was about ready to jump. When the red head saw his posture Kagami followed his example.

Kagami's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko's feet barely off of the ground while he was at least two feet off of the ground. This guy was all about fooling his opponent, wasn't he? Kagami thought in annoyance and Kuroko use this chance to dribble pass Kagami who was still in the air. Kuroko was surprised Kagami jumped that high and he seemed to have problem going down, how long this guy would stay up there? Nevertheless this talent worked against Kagami this time.

The red head quickly turned around and startled to find Kuroko jumped with his palm faced upward, it was a weird posture for a lay-up but it was not Kagami's main concern. The ball was nowhere in sight! Kagami looked up and startled to find the orange orb was at least ten meters from the ground. What kind of lay-up this guy was doing? How the hell the ball could reach such and abnormal high in short time? The ball however was unlikely to go in with that height, but unexpectedly it went down right in the goal much to Kagami's shock.

He was about to say something but Kuroko beat him to it, "Your jump is high." He commented, as if completely unconcerned he just won the game. "If you keep practicing you may be able to do air walk."

The Power Forward blinked at that dumbfounded by Kuroko's sudden compliment. "Like Michael Jordan did?" He asked dumbly.

Kuroko nodded, "Ah yeah... nevertheless I won." He added as afterthought.

Kagami was ticked at the sudden change of topic, "Hey Kuroko! One more time!"

The phantom player rolled his eyes inwardly, "I have enough for today and I need to go home soon! If coach found out I played she will not let me off easily, so save this for tomorrow Kagami-kun."

The taller teen scowled, "Fine! And before I forget... I admit your belief is not just pretty words, you win and gain my approval for that." The loser had no say in what the winner wants!

Kuroko blinked, he was such a sincere guy huh? "Thank you."

"But still I have a question..." He said as looking at Kuroko with hardened eyes.

The phantom player this time didn't resist to roll his eyes, "Is it something along the line how you would do against Generation of Miracles?"

Kagami nodded with shocked expression, this guy was a mind reader or he was just that easy to read? "I think I put up a good fight against you. So I wonder..."

Kuroko sweat-dropped at that, "If possible it would be best if you don't use me as comparison, in case you didn't notice... I am not a frontal line player like you." He paused, "Asking for an one on one with me is pointless, I am not suitable to compete as I never care who is the strongest."

What was that suppose to mean? "... then what are you?" Kagami asked curiously.

Kuroko Tetsuya narrowed his eyes at Kagami then he answered with a toneless voice, "I am a shadow."

"... huh?" Kagami was speechless at the answer, he had no idea what was that suppose to mean. Was that a code? Or was it a joke this stoic looking guy cooked up to tease him? "Like I..." The moment Kagami prepared a retort and snapped back to his sense he found in place of Kuroko Tetsuya was a slip of paper and the guy was nowhere in sight.

"That guy is secretly a ninja or something?" Kagami wondered out loud as he picked the paper Kuroko left, which a hurried but neat writing in English scribbled on it.

**"You would be instantly KILLED"**

"... Is this his answer of how I would fare against his former teammates?" Kagami wondered out loud with a tick on his temple, he could almost hear what written said by the phantom player in deadpan manner. "I will kill that guy the next time I see him!" Kagami vowed furiously.

* * *

Kuroko opened the door with a click then slid it open; the house he was living in now was a traditional Japanese house. He was used to living in this kind of house, but this one was much livelier and felt more like home than his ever was. He smiled as he put down his shoes neatly on the rack then said, "I am home!" He was not particularly loud but enough for the occupants of the house he predicted was in dining room to hear.

His eyes softened when he heard motherly voice greeted back, "Welcome back Tetsuya-kun." Greeted Fujiwara Touko, the landlady of the house. She was an old woman, her greying brown hair tied in ponytail. "Would you like to take a bath first or dinner?"

Kuroko smiled at the kind lady, "I bathed in school, so I would like dinner."

Touko clapped, "Oh I forgot Teppei-kun ever told me that you have shower in school." She recalled, "You must be hungry Tetsuya-kun! You and Takeshi-kun should eat more! Both of you are as skinny as a stick!" She chided in motherly tone.

Kuroko couldn't help but smiled sheepishly at that, "I will try." He was about to follow Touko to the dining room when his phone was ringing; he flipped it open and was about to turn it off but stopped when he saw the name on the screen. He pressured a groan at the name, "I am sorry Touko-san, it's an urgent call." Actually all call from this particular person was always urgent.

Touko smiled at that, "Take your time Tetsuya-kun." And with that she left him in the corridor.

Kuroko picked up the phone the moment Touko was out of sight. "Hello, it's been a while... Seijūro."

**"Hello Tetsuya."**

* * *

**Natsume Yuujinchou reference is just because I need the eldery couple to be Kuroko's landlady, no Youkai or anything. I just don't want OC kay?  
**

**RRRRRR**

**RRRRR  
**

**RRRRR  
**

**RRRRR  
**

**RRRRRRRRR  
**

**RRRRRR  
**

**RR  
**

**R  
**


	5. 5thQ: As a team we are the strongest!

**I kind of running from reality with writing this since I need a stress relieve from my work, I thought anime and movie have more drama than real life but recently I think it's the opposite~**

**But whatever... just enjoy this chapter~  
**

**FIXED  
**

* * *

**"You don't call simple act of friendship, a teamwork."**  
(Aida Kagetora to Seirin team 111Q)

Kagami was used to scary peoples, ranging from his mom to random street thugs in America. Alex was scary too when she was in her Spartan mode, and don't forget Tatsuya who was never above tricks and deceit to get his way. Okay, the last one made Tatsuya sound a bit like a villain but that was not the point here.

His list of scary people was never ranked but he was sure his mom was on the top if he ever bothered. Now that list had two new additions, Hyūga Junpei and Aida Riko, his new captain and coach. He had no idea why oh why… he agreed to take responsibility for challenging Kuroko in one on one last night. Then again Kuroko never elaborate the responsibility part to him, but maybe the bastard was doing this on purpose.

"So… it's you who challenged Kuroko-kun?" Riko looked scary enough on a daily basis with her coach from hell attitude she displayed yesterday, but now she was scarier in her mama bear attitude. "I told him to rest, so why you just have to screw that precious off day I forced on him!" Since when was a day off forced? Kagami wondered.

"You have guts firstie…" Hyūga hissed as his glasses glinted under the light.

Seriously… what's their problem with one measly one on one game? It was not like Kuroko was going to drop dead because of it or anything! On second thought forget killing the guy for leaving ominous note of prediction of if he played against Generation of Miracles. Kagami still wanted to be breathing and playing basketball, revenge on Kuroko could wait for later.

"Argh!" He definitely didn't deserve to get this Boston Crab Lock on him! Kagami groaned in pain as Riko, the girl who was barely half his size, locked him in painful position. "Give up! Give… Give up!" He moaned painfully as slamming his palm against the floor repeatedly.

Was this girl really a basketball coach? She should be a female wrestler instead!

Riko sighed as he released the red head that crawled out to stay away from her. This was the first practice session and Kuroko in spite of already being warned accepted the challenge. If she didn't know him, Riko would have threatened to triple Kuroko's training menu as punishment. But let's face the fact that in spite of his low stamina and tendency to fall asleep in the middle of training Kuroko was a training freak, and if not stopped the boy could go on practicing until he ran out of battery. So the threat of triple training won't work on Kuroko. That sneaky phantom player still taking every chance in his off day to touch a basketball, and Riko really wondered what's the point of establishing Kuroko-kun's annual day off if it was easier to tie him down in a roll of futon for him to get more efficient rest.

The reason she gave him a day off this time or rather ordering him to was because the basketball idiot slept in public court after exhausting himself a day before school started, luckily it was spring so the weather was quite warm. Imagine their panic when they found the teal haired teen sleeping like the dead the morning before the first day of school. The Fujiwara's were so worried; hopefully knowing someone would be worried sick would stop Kuroko from his bad habit. She didn't expect him to stop completely though but at least he should ask someone from the team to accompany him so they would be less worried.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly to the Power Forward who sat on the bench as rubbing his sore waist.

"I thought I almost saw the light." Kagami said in depressed tone, looking up as if recalling the painful experience.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, as expected of the coach; Kagami was properly punished or rather scarred for life. "You are exaggerating, you are nowhere near dying Kagami-kun." On the first day someone was already traumatized, and the toughest looking one to boot.

"I have a question." Kagami said in dazed voice.

"Yeah?" Kuroko asked curiously. "What is it?"

"What's wrong with captain, one minute he seems like an okay guy and the next he is cussing and acted like a banchou (gang leader). Is it a split personality or something?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko sighed at that, "Something like that but it's just how he acts when in clutch mode, so expect him to be cussing in the heat of a match."

"Seriously?"

"And when he is extremely annoyed and angry, you will get used to it." Kuroko assured him.

Kagami nodded hesitantly, "One more question then."

"Yes?"

"Can we play one on one again?" He asked eagerly.

"…" Kuroko stared at the taller teen; on second thought he's not properly traumatized or just too stupid.

"…"

Kuroko turned around, facing the coach and captain who were discussing the training menu of the day. "Coach, Kagami-kun is OK… he is nowhere near dying."

"Oi!" Kagami yelled, did he have to announce such thing?!

"This means we can do the mini game." Kuroko said with gleam on his eyes.

Kagami at once brightened at the idea of playing with their seniors, he didn't really get the system of competition in Japan but from explanation his fellow freshmen provided to him yesterday their seniors were no slouch. This would be fun!

Kuroko, Hyūga and Riko watched as Kagami grinned while rubbing his hands together. They sweat-dropped at the sight; this guy was so easy to read. Izuki suddenly came out from behind them and tapped Kuroko's shoulder, "Ha ha ha… what a pure hearted kid, so unlike that surrogate brother of his."

Hyūga nodded in agreement, "Yeah to think this pure hearted basketball idiot grew up with a black hearted man like him…" Himuro Tatsuya was not a bad person, but no one could deny he was black-hearted when the situation calls for it.

"You are not one to talk about being black hearted captain." Izuki said which earned him a glare of death from Hyūga. "On second thought, forget what I said." He said sheepishly.

Kuroko sighed, Izuki always got on their captain's nerve then again it's just in Hyūga's nature. "Izuki-senpai, I will count on you."

Izuki smiled at that then raised his fist, which was accepted by Kuroko. "Of course, after all… I am your eye in the court."

The corner of his lips twitched, "Yes…"

Izuki grinned then a struck of inspiration came to him, and everyone in vicinity who knew his lame pun groaned. "Eye… which mean spy! Kanchō!" Kuroko and the rest of Seirin team got a bad feeling as to where this pun was heading towards, their captain especially. But no one moved to stop Izuki's scribbling and his mouth spoke out the pun of the day.

"Kanchou ga kanchou ni kanchou shimasu - _The spy is giving an enema to the captain_."

"…"

"…"

Unfortunately Izuki was loud, and loud enough to be heard by all occupants of the gym. Hyūga was seeing red and his fingers were itching to tear Izuki apart and stuffed him in a matchbox. Kuroko looked stoic as ever but if you look closely his left eyebrow was twitching. Riko looked torn between laughing and scolding Izuki. Mitobe, Tsuchida and Koganei who was seating on the bench crossed their fingers and prayed for Izuki's soul. The first years looked scandalized although they didn't really get whom the spy the pun was referring to, but to hear enema and captain in one sentence was enough to scar their minds with the image. Kagami in the other hand stared at Izuki, wondering if the PG was crazy or just too stupid. He had to be to make fun of their scary captain! Blinking he returned to his daydreaming and fiddling with the ball in his hand.

Izuki himself just realized what he said and how wrong it sounded in regards to him and Hyūga. He didn't mean it that way, or talking about Hyūga who happened to be a captain!

Hyūga crackled his knuckle, smiling at the eagle eyed PG, and Izuki gulped at the sight of the murderous captain. "Kuroko, do you mind if I kill your precious senpai over there?"

"Well… Izuki-senpai should see this coming." Kuroko said helpfully.

Izuki gulped, "Kuroko… help me please?"

"Take responsibility of your actions." The phantom player advised then turned to their captain who was now grinning like a psycho, the sight would have scare any normal person, but with a former captain like Akashi… Hyuga looked like a cute kitten. Not that Kuroko would ever say it out loud; he was never one to be suicidal. "Just keep him alive so Izuki-senpai can still participate in the mini game."

"Roger." Hyūga said with maniacal grin as he grabbed a hold on Izuki's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOO! Save me Kurokooooooo," Izuki wailed helplessly.

The freshmen excluding Kagami (who was still daydreaming) wondered if it's not too late to withdraw their application and go to a saner club or better yet transfer to different school.

Aomine unexpectedly came to the second day of practice much to the Tōō's upperclassmen's shock. Of course they were not expecting much because Aomine just took a nap on the stage of the gym after he tossed the ball to the hoop lazily a couple of times, or maybe it was a shot but it looked more like tossing to them.

It was impressive that none of them missed though.

Wakamatsu grunted at the sight of a napping Aomine, it seems that he just came to mark himself as present in this practice session with those half-hearted shots. Yeah, he could say he did do something to Momoi later this way. The Center of Tōō wanted to yell at their ace but stopped himself, since Imayoshi told him to ignore Aomine as much as he could. Imayoshi already had too much on his plate to deal with a fuss this early at the start of new school year.

The Center however couldn't help but wonder how that Akashi and the phantom player handled a player as troublesome as Aomine. Skill was one thing but they couldn't have let Aomine loose in Teikō, especially since there was a whole team of players the same level as Aomine to handle. Especially that Sixth Phantom Player who was Aomine's partner. While his reputation was vague from the rumors, what he heard from Imayoshi said this guy was decent at least. Not to mention putting up with this kind of guy for three years.

Aomine opened one eye when he felt someone's shadow blocking the light, "What do you want senpai?" Aomine asked lazily.

Wakamatsu gritted his teeth, remember Kōsuke… captain is counting on you to not start a brawl with this brat, he chanted on his mind. So how should he start a nice and civil conversation? Which NBA player is your favorite? What's your favorite sport drink? That sounded friendly… yosh!

"What kind of guy is the sixth phantom player?" He blurted out without second thought, and then froze when he realized what he just asked.

Aomine sat up then blinked owlishly at him, mouth agape at his senior. Wakamatsu blinked back, this was unexpected… Aomine looked like he was caught off guard by this question. Wakamatsu couldn't help but felt a bit smug to see Aomine in this situation.

Aomine jolted, realizing what kind of face he was making in front of Wakamatsu. "None of your business." He hissed, it was meant to sound indifferent but Aomine was never that good at hiding his emotions.

"I asked nicely! At least don't use that kind of tone at me!" Wakamatsu snapped and the ace didn't even dignify it with a response. "WOI!"

Aomine scowled, "Shut up!" He yelled angrily as jumped off of the stage, and then went out of the gym in record time without running. Wakamatsu would have called him out but Aomine emitted an aura that made him stop in his tracks.

There was silence as all members of basketball club of Tōō watched the exit of their ace. It was their coach Katsunori followed by Imayoshi who broke the silence with their entrance. Imayoshi raised an eyebrow at the state his fellow players were in.

Katsunori crossed his arms, ready to launch a lecture for stopping their practice. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

Imayoshi sighed, "I saw Aomine stormed off just now, who set him off?" Then he turned to Wakamatsu who flushed a deep red, in that state he won't be able to answer coherently for sure.

Unexpectedly it was their timid Sakurai who approached the coach and captain, "Anoo… Aomine-san was talking with Wakamatsu-senpai then suddenly he yelled angrily, everyone was startled… and then…"

Katsunori rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He stormed off like that?" The coach finished, "Wakamatsu, come here for a while."

The Center groaned, "Hai!"

The Tōō's coach crossed his arms as he stared down at Wakamatsu who sat on the bench that located in secluded corner of the gym. "What were you talking about with Aomine-kun?" He asked curtly.

Wakamatsu grumbled, "I asked what kind of guy the phantom sixth player is."

"…"

"… Why would you ask such question?" Katsunori asked tiredly.

He didn't have much personal information about the Generation of Miracles since they were such a secretive group and Momoi won't spill. Judging from how protective Akashi Seijūrō was with his former teammates, each of them was tight lipped about it too. Since the very first time he laid his eyes on Aomine, he knew this child was lonely on the top and it was almost painful to watch. He was not one to sympathize but watching such a talented player withered on the top of his pedestal would send any professional coach like him to tears. Exaggerating maybe especially he didn't shed any tears, but that's not the point.

Wakamatsu was a talented Center he scouted all they way to Okinawa, the teen was hotheaded but he would be a good captain after Imayoshi retired. If only this boy could get along or at least be civil with Aomine…

"I'm just curious…" Wakamatsu said hesitantly, "Of what kind of guy partnered with that… Aomine." The word bastard was on the tip of his tongue but he held it because Coach undoubtedly wouldn't appreciate foul language in regards to a teammate.

The corner of his lips twitched at the answer, "Is that so?" He wondered demurely, and then continued. "I met him once…" That time the boy came with his former captain after he sent the refusal letter, because Katsunori tried to snoop around about them after that. Let's say facing Akashi Seijūrō was not a pleasant experience, especially if a verbal argument was involved.

Wakamatsu looked up to his coach, "Eh?"

Imayoshi titled his head to the side, "You met him Coach? Can you tell us then?" He asked curiously.

Katsunori tapped his chin in thoughtful pose, "I don't see why not." He replied, "Hm… how to describe him… " He wondered thoughtfully, "I guess you could say he is the very opposite of Aomine."

"Eh?"

"He is very short for a basketball player while Aomine is tall…" He began the comparison, "He is soft spoken, and polite and very reserved. Overall a very pleasant boy." Katsunori concluded.

Wakamatsu couldn't resist to comment, "He and Aomine sound like night and day."

Katsunori coughed, "That statement fits them more than you think." Especially considering their skin tone, eye and hair color.

"Heh?!"

Imayoshi quirked an eyebrow, "But they worked well right?"

"Yes." Katsunori said, inwardly snorted at the statement. "Now… continue your training."

"Hai!"

The reason he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya for Tōō was more than just his skill as phantom player but his compatibility with Aomine. The tanned teen might didn't need help anymore with his current skill but Katsunori could get someone else as the light. Teikō's coach was his former teammate when he was a national player, and he was given the privilege to watch prized videos of Teikō's team in the preliminaries of their second year.

There were many videos of Teikō's Generation of Miracles taken throughout the years but the only one Teikō took themselves showed the full extend of the skills of the ultimate team. Especially only on their phantom player could be seen, videos taken by outsiders only showed the ball as it flew all over the place. Katsunori could still recall vividly of the short video his former teammates reluctantly showed him. The light and shadow duo of Teikō, their play was a work of art that left even a former national player like him in awe. It was a perfect synchronization between the free spirited play of Aomine and the refined phantom play of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Such a waste Tōō was unable to acquire another half of the trump card of the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko sniffed, he wondered why he sneezed in this warm gym. He was watching the match between first years and second years, and frankly he was not happy to be left out. A clipboard papers and pen in hand as he wrote down his observation. Coach was still punishing him for accepting Kagami's challenge last night it seemed.

So far Kagami had dominated the game with playing as solo super scorer, not that the Power Forward completely neglect his teammates but it obvious Kagami used to be assisted not assisting. This was not a bad thing actually especially this team was formed just few minutes ago when their seniors were playing as a team since last year. They were doing a pretty good job holding their own ground.

Well… they were holding this match to see the freshmen's skill not bullying them, if this was a real match Kagami wouldn't be able to move if seniors decided to put Mitobe and Tsuchida on him. It's just about time, when the seniors wanted to see how Kagami fare against double defense.

True as predicted, Kagami was overwhelmed by the double team. Kuroko frowned at the frustrated face Kagami made, it's not even a minute yet and Kagami was already frustrated. Kuroko sighed as he noted to get Kagami to practice dealing with pressure defense.

"What do you say?! GIVE UP?!" Kagami yelled as he pulled Furihata's collar and the poor freshman yelped.

Temper control too, that might have to come first before anything else. Noted.

Kuroko walked to Kagami who was still busy terrorizing Furihata and didn't notice him coming from behind, and then kneeled Kagami that the red head let go of Furihata out of shock. "Calm down."

Kagami turned around with murderous glare that directed at the phantom player, and the freshmen as one distanced themselves as they looked at Kagami like he was some sort of wild tiger on the loose. "Kurokoooooo…" Kagami growled angrily.

He would have try to teach a lesson to Kuroko but stopped when the phantom player called their captain, "Captain, it's enough already... we can stop now."

Hyūga blinked at Kuroko, "Ah, okay... then."

Kagami couldn't believe his ears, "HEY! We've not decided the winner yet!" Then pointed at Kuroko, "And why we should listen to this guy?! Or stop playing just because he say so!"

Hyūga smiled at Kagami then calmly walked toward the taller teen, and faster than Kagami could react the captain jabbed him on the forehead sharply. Clutch mode in full power, **"Aren't ya getting cocky brat?! Did you hear what we said before the game started? This is to asses your ability, not a real match got it!"** Kagami opened his mouth to protest but another jab silenced him, **"And if not for you making a fuss like that we would have continued until the winner is decided like you want! Whose fault do you think we stopped the game?! Huh? HUH?!"** Hyuga glared harder, gritting his teeth as he grabbed Kagami's collar roughly and intimidated Kagami to the point the red head was shaking and nodding frantically. An impressive feat, considering Kagami was at least half foot taller than the captain. **"That's a no way to act in court!"**

Izuki sweatdropped at the sight as he grumbled in low voice, "You are not a shining example yourselves, captain."

Kagami gulped as looked down guiltily, it was his fault to lose temper so quickly because his teammates wanted to give up. It was annoying but he shouldn't have lose his temper like that. "I am sorry."

Hyūga sighed then he took off his glasses and wiped it with his shirt, it was not clean but that's the least of his concern. "Everyone make mistake, as long as you reflect on it..." Kagami nodded guiltily, "First years! Come here for a sec!" The captain yelled and the freshmen ran to oblige the captain's call. "Kagami have something to say to you Furuhata."

The brunette blinked at that and looked at Kagami hesitantly, "Uhm..."

Kagami rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry for my behavior just now."

His voice was rough but it sincere and Furuhata nodded, Kagami was scary but it seemed he was just short-tempered but not a bad guy. "I am sorry too, I shouldn't say that kind of thing to my teammates... "

The captain smiled as Kagami and Furuhata exchanged a handshake, then clapped once to draw their attention. "Yosh, I guess that's all for training session for today." Kagami's face fell at that, he wanted to play some more!

Riko laughed softly at the face Kagami made, "Don't make that kind of face, we are only done with the training... after this it would be a review session about your performance we've seen today. And after that..." She trailed off as rubbing her palms together, "We will announce your training menu." She said as winked at the freshmen who shuddered at the star that came out of her wink, for some reason it left them with foreboding feeling.

They had no idea how correct they were.

One hour later...

Kuroko stared at the paled face of first years at the sight of training menu Riko made for them, each of them received different training menus for certain days (personal practice) and the same for period of practice session together. Let's say they wouldn't get the color back to their face anytime soon, with the exception of Kagami who managed to look both amazed and horrified at the same time at the piece of paper Riko gave him. Judging from his blush it seemed Kagami had reached the temper control part.

It was never pleasant to be told you are too emotional and had to fix it. Akashi had berated Aomine many times when they were in first year, especially if the tanned when the teen got into habit of not listening to the coach when he was too excited by playing with strong opponents. When this happened Kuroko was always been ordered to somehow wing it and get the basketball idiot to stick to the plan one way or another. In the same time it was also why Aomine shone the brightest among Generation of Miracles, but also the same thing that broke Aomine by the end of second year's national.

He closed his eyes, deep in contemplation. The human heart was strong but in the same time so fragile too...

"This is impossible!" A rather fat freshman complained to Riko, "This is too heavy! I can't do this."

"Yeah! What is this personal training menu? I can't dedicate all my time to club activity!" Another complained. "I have a girlfriend you know?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Soon there were a total of five freshmen complaining to Riko and Hyūga about their training menu and so on, only Kagami and the trio didn't complain. It was not like the trio was not freaked out the slightest by the training menu but Kuroko could see they were the type to work hard and in spite of the variety of expressions they made at the paper, they had enough determination to make it through. It was not like Riko's menu was unreasonably heavy, she was always took their young undeveloped body in mind and put safety above anything else in spite of her tendency of threating to double training. Her menu was efficient and on par with any of the professional coaches of veteran schools. However for the eyes of inexperienced players and those without dedication, her menu looked like a list of torture.

And those kind of players... were...

Hyūga scoffed, "Very well, then you can go to other club that's more considerate to your fucking private time... " Then his eyes hardened, "This club had no place for whiny brats who have no dedication for basketball, and if this is what it takes for you to give up please leave immediately." Then as if doubling the killing intent the whole team of second years gave their best glare to the complaining freshmen, in which they wisely excused themselves while apologizing for their unworthiness.

The freshmen trio and Kagami blinked when they realized it only four of them left and couldn't help but nervous when the seniors gave them the best smile they could muster, "So, it's only four participants for our next test?" Riko beamed cheerfully, "But first of all congrats for passing the first test!"

"Heh?"

"What test?" Kagami asked in bewilderment.

Kuroko smiled at the trio and Kagami, "Congratulations..."

"I seriously have no idea what are you guys congratulating me for..." Kagami grumbled, followed by the trio who nodded in agreement and they wondered if they just made a wrong turn on their life.

The next day...

"I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE BASKETBALL PLAYER IN JAPAN!" This was a test? No big deal! What's to worry about with yelling your dream for the world to hear on the rooftop? Kagami thought as he hopped off of the railing then turned to Kuroko who stared at him with his usual blank expression but there was a hint of disbelief and awe. "That's includes you by the way!" He said as jabbed a finger at the phantom player's direction.

Kuroko was pretty surprised at his ambitious dream, though the part of defeating Generation of Miracles was including him was kinda... well... "Can you please stop trying to challenge me already?" Kuroko asked tonelessly.

"NEVER!" Kagami yelled as grinning mischievously.

"NEXT!" Riko ignored them in favor to push Furuhata to get his vow done already instead of thinking five minutes speech about his dream, seriously... it's good they were into this but they had not much time until teachers came!

Riko also ignored Kuroko who pulled out a megaphone out of nowhere, opting to not asking where he got that from. "Kuroko, you are next." Actually Kuroko didn't need to do this test, because given the chance Kuroko in spite of all reserved bringing of his, he always charging head on first when he set his mind on something. He sometimes had his moment of childish curiosity, the whole reason Kuroko came to participate was because he wanted to try it and also...

BAM!

"BASKETBALL CLUB! IT'S YOU AGAIN!" The familiar voice of their teacher echoed through the air.

Much to Kuroko's disappointment, the teacher didn't really notice his presence and thus not even look at him when scolding them. Thus... Kuroko's adventurous stunt to know how it feels to get scolded by teacher (which always ignore him most of the time) failed spectacularly. Riko was not sure what to comment about this curiosity of Kuroko; he wasn't a closet Masochist, is he?

**Shūtoku High School**

Ōtsubo couldn't say they would be used to Midorima and his antics anytime soon, if anything their coach's demand to try at least getting to know Midorima wasn't helping. Because the more they knew the green haired teen, the more they felt alienated from the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles. Ōtsubo had to snap Miyaji out of his stupor after he watched Midorima rambling about bad nail and started doing his annual nail care. The action itself wasn't that bad but Midorima's rambling was another matter entirely. Kimura was still pissed about bouquet of rose Midorima brought yesterday as a lucky item; he spent the rest of practice session in the infirmary because of severe allergies. Ōtsubo himself was almost at the end of his patience when Midorima refused to join a mini game he arranged because Cancer's luck today is bad.

And Takao...

Let's say Midorima was getting creative in span of just three days in Shūtoku to get Takao off of his back, and so far did not have much success in prying Takao off of him.

"So... we'll jan-ken-pon in every traffic light?" Takao asked as eyeing the cart with interest. He wondered how Midorima managed to get this.

"Yes, if you can accept this condition you may follow me." Midormina said in disinterested tone but it was a challenge.

Takao unexpectedly grinned, "Bring it on Shin-chan!" Another failure.

Coach should be glad Takao hadn't give up getting to know Midorima, and hopefully they could just dump Midorima on Takao from now on. The school year just started and they needed Midorima to dominate, no... to protect their throne as one of Three Kings of Tokyo. Since all of Generation of Miracles scattered to different schools, it was a given for school without any of them to have their chance to win close to zero if not none. Seishinkan and Seiho were already restless this year because only Shūtoku managed to secure one of Generation of Miracles.

He wondered how other schools dealt with Midorima's former teammates, especially since yesterday while Takao was pestering Midorima to ask who was his best friend in middle school Midorima snapped at the hawk eyed teen. He didn't know what to think when Midorima of all people remarked his former teammates were all nuts then stomped off angrily. They couldn't be worse right? Ōtsubo wondered if they should count that as a blessing or not Midorima was the one in their team, then again...

"This cart is so heavy to pull!" Takao whined as he pulled it with the bike.

"Count this as muscle exercise." Midorima replied curtly.

Don't count your chickens before they hatched indeed.

Misdirection to be frank was like a magic show in the middle of the court, it was all about trick and deceit. Kagami himself was not unfamiliar with this trick that was rarely used even in street basketball in America. It was not like it was hard or anything but the extend people would use it was just once in a blue moon, it was not about being physically fit but whether or not you're observant enough to pull it off. Like a magician on stage where attention was on him, drawing attention of audience to one hand and preparing the next trick on the other hand. Kagami had fake and other tricks of basketball drilled into him by his teacher since a young age but for the life of him he never thought someone would specialize in a complicated trick such as misdirection to this extend.

As he watched as Kuroko stole a pass intended to him he couldn't help but gritted his teeth in awe and frustration. The ball didn't stay with Kuroko for long as it soared through the court in one smooth arc to Izuki. Kagami wondered if Kuroko was even thinking about whom he passed the ball to before he cut the pass line between Kagami and Fukuda. He tried to mark Kuroko, in hope if he locked his eyes on the phantom player the phantom play could be stopped.

It was of course futile, especially when certain orange orb bouncing just in the corner of his eyes. It was so easy for Kuroko to slip in like water then reappeared as he pleased. Kagami now realized what he felt when playing against Kuroko back then, the teal haired boy was a strong player in his own right but a different kind that made him unique. Kagami now understood why Kuroko told him to not put the phantom player in the same light as him, he was a shadow and he played for the team to shine and not himself.

He was a team player through and through... and this team also...

Kagami did a fast cut to fool Tsuchida and escape his defense, but easily stopped again when Izuki was already there to assist. He could only grunt as Tsuchida who was free scored and the game went to their favor.

This was another mini game 4 on 4 Kuroko proposed, and Coach agreed right away to show the freshmen the way Seirin played. Kagami at first was skeptical why they wanted to show Seirin's play style, he though he already seen enough. Seirin was an offensive team with fast run and gun as their specialty, a team with solid teamwork. Izuki, Tsuchida, Koganei and Kuroko were chosen to play against Kagami, Fukuda, Kawahara and Furihata. If Kagami thought Seirin's display of teamwork from before was solid, the one they showed was in another level. At first Kagami's team gained an upper hand in the first five minutes with him scoring most of the time. Then suddenly the defense became tighter and when they still score, Kagami could tell it became harder to score. It was as if the opposing team was always a step ahead of them. Kuroko even didn't bother to score himself or rather he let his teammates to take the spotlight.

Kuroko's team was not overwhelmingly stronger than them especially since Kagami was obviously the most powerful scorer. Kagami was well aware their captain and Mitobe played more often than Tsuchida and Koganei who were reserve players. Izuki was obviously also more brain than brawl and while he did a good job as a PG it was obvious he was not as athletic as the other. While the freshmen other than Kagami was less skilled, they were good in assisting and scored when Kagami was not free. But even so...

"Uooooooh!" Kagami scored with last dunk right before the timer hit zero.

The opposing team just stood as they watched Kagami landed on the ground, panting heavily and seemed ready to keel over. His teammates were not far as they were sprawled on the ground, wincing and grimacing as their muscle screamed in protest.

The score was 38-35 in Kuroko's team's favor.

"This is suck!" Kagami grunted, "I lost... but what was that? And why are none of you as tired as us?"

Izuki chuckled at that, "You did well... and you are tired just because you are too immersed in the game."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at that, "Whatever senpai, that's an awesome game anyway... you win even though I scored more than anyone."

The captain smirked at that, "Well about that..." He trailed off demurely then turned to Riko, which earned him a curt nod from the coach, "Remember Kagami... that basketball is a team sport, the winner is the strongest team not the strongest player."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at that, "But strong team made up of strong players right..."

Hyūga waved his hand as lopsided grin formed on his lips, "That's true, I won't deny the importance of individual skill _at all_ freshmen..." His tone turner serious and at one the freshmen tensed, "Weaklings teamed up together is just pathetic." Kagami inwardly rolled his eyes; he could get used with this man in clutch mode.

"However... remember well that in Seirin**, even if no one in our team is the strongest player in court, as a team we are the strongest."**

Hyūga continued, "Teamwork in our team is not just empty word, and I expect you to drill this to your brain freshmen."

They gulped at the threatening tone Hyūga used but in the same time awed, "But brain alone is not enough though..." Suddenly all seriousness evaporated and the freshmen sweat-dropped at their captain who had turned off his clutch mode. "Well it's pretty simple if you just do one thing, right Kuroko?"

The Phantom player was not pleased suddenly all attention was on him; he was never comfortable with it. But if his captain said so, "It's nothing complicated... What's the most important for the team is for you to think about what you should do for the team." He repeated the same line he told Kise back when he was the copycat's instructor. "And act accordingly to it..."

Riko nodded in agreement as she observed the reaction freshmen made, the trio looked confused but awed in the same time while Kagami... was plainly confused. "You guys will learn that with time... and one more announcement."

The second years knew that smile and wink added with girlish pose Riko made with one hand on hips and another on her cheek, it was anything but bad news for the freshmen for sure.

**"I have decided Kuroko-kun, you'll be their personal instructor from now on!"**

Silence...

"EEH?!"

* * *

**I hope Kagami is not too OOC though I give him enough spotlight for this chapter.  
BTW hopefully you are fine with me skipping a lot of original plot since as pointed by a guest the scene between Kuroko and Kagami is boring because it's close to canon. But I can't have everything deviated from canon ˚o˚;/ so well that's why I skip a lot in this chapter. But the part Kuroko wrote no1 in Japan is too good to pass on so later I will write something to replace that! **

**Update Note: Just recently Starian NightZz contacted me about some of my story and hers (which not limited to one stories of mine) have similar aspect and plot in some part. We noticed that and it's not the case of inspired by each other either -.- since most of the time we wrote it down but not publish it yet when other did, and to be honest I don't want we deviate from plot we planned just because the other did it first.  
**

**We wrote this note to avoid misunderstanding of plagiarism which neither me or Starian NightZz did, regardless we both aimed to have original story instead of one based from canon. ;)  
**

**ps: About this line:  
**

******Even if no one in our team is the strongest player in court, as a team we are the strongest.**

******Anyone have any idea how to phrase it in a more epic way? :D It would be Seirin's catchphrase LOL  
**

RR  
RR  
RR  
RR  
RR  
RRRR_RRRR  
RRR**REVIEW**RRR  
RRR**RREV**RRR  
RR**REVR**RR  
RR**R**RR  
RRR  
R


	6. 6th Q: You should listen to Kurokochi!

**In the end I have no idea of what to wrote to replace the scene on the number one promise Kuroko did and it's not a priority to me as much as other scene so...**

**warning: not fixed, btw previous chap is fixed!  
**

* * *

The day after they passed the second entrance test to Seirin basketball club, the school was in an uproar. Basketball club however just stared at the alien message on the schoolyard as sighing at the sight. Since when alien write their message in Japanese or using chalk?

**I'll bring Seirin to be number one in Japan. **

They were so touched he had such dream and even confessed is such a showy display, but did he have to add one more mystery to their school seven mysteries? Not to mention Kuroko forgot to put his name so it's pretty much concluded by majority of population as alien's message. Why alien would want to bring Seirin to the top of Japan was anyone's guess though it seemed majority thought it was actually written in alien's script that happened to look like hiragana alphabet.

Kagami and the freshmen in the other hand wondered if Kuroko was not satisfied that he didn't get to shout his dream yesterday to the crowd. Or why the phantom player felt the need to paint the schoolyard for it.

Kagami thought the training was fine and Kuroko so far did nothing more than observing as doing his own practice. He had to wonder why the first two hours was stamina training, it's good but it was a bit odd they focused on stamina first of all things. He had a good stamina so he actually didn't have to be drilled for stamina, but Coach and Kuroko said he would be grateful later. The other three were given longer stamina training and just in few hours they sprawled on the floor and barely could move. It would take at least few weeks until they were used to this schedule.

In overall the training in the last few days was nothing big, it was pretty tiring though in Kagami's opinion.

Kuroko observed the four freshmen Riko trusted to him, they were all still developing and so far aside from Kagami they didn't have their own style. The three of them roughly average for now but Kuroko was sure they could at least get to above average like their seniors if they keep practicing. Kagami in the other hand was a player with raw talent, and even Coach wasn't sure about the limit of his potential.

He had potential to be in the same level as them, but as of now he could barely reach their feet. Kuroko wondered how long it would be till Kagami reach the borderline to the gate, not entering just in the borderline. That would be something even him couldn't predict, but if that was the case he wondered…

Would Kagami stay the same pure hearted basketball idiot like he was now or…

Talent changed people, and not always in a good way. Victory even more so, it was something the Generation of Miracles always sought since forever. But after three undefeated years he and the rest of the team changed and no one noticed since victory became anything but a burden?

Kuroko scoffed, their former coach once told him and Akashi the story of their career was glorious in the eyes of their opponents and spectator but to them it was a tragedy. In the face of constant victory and nonexistent competition all of them were tormented in their own pedestal. Akashi said their coach was a poetic fool but to Kuroko he was making a statement.

"Kuroko…" Kagami called the teal haired boy who had became silent as dribbling tennis ball on his hand. "I am done with the push-up, what's next?"

"Ah…" He was spacing out. "You can rest, five minutes…"

Kagami nodded, "Thanks, by the way Kuroko… what's wrong? You were spacing out." Kuroko usually had blank expression but he definitely not spacing out, but just now it took him a few times of calling before he got attention of the phantom player.

"May I ask you a question?" Kuroko began as he stopped dribbling.

"Sure…"

"If… " One day you became as strong as Generation of Miracles, would you stay the same way you are now? "Never mind Kagami-kun." Kuroko could see a tick on Kagami's forehead and the red head was about to yell. "Next practice, I will ask Mitobe-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai to play with you…"

That stopped Kagami from yelling anything that already on the tip of his tongue, "Really?!" At last he could touch the ball!

* * *

**Youzen High School**

They were all taller than average Japanese player and in spite of that Youzen prided themselves as more than just using brute force to be one of the best teams in Japan. Their team while not the most normal individuals was decent. Fukui as their Point Guard sometimes wondered why he was the runt of the team in spite of being the vice captain, not that he was short but compared to giants his teammates were he was a dwarf. Okamura, their captain that they lovingly called gorilla was chasing skirts for as long as he remembered with no success since girls ran away from him before he could speak a word. Wei Liu the half Chinese student took joy in riling up their gorilla captain in every chance he got, and he was very blunt and never hold back to make their captain cried.

And there was Murasakibara, the newest addition to their team known as the Center of the Generation of Miracles and Demon of the Court. Fukui had seen the match when Murasakibara was still on rampage in first year of his middle school. It was no wonder the Center was called Maou (Demon King) back then, imagine how it feels when you ran with him rampaging right behind you. Fukui shuddered at the mental image.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said... you have no talent, keep practicing without talent is pointless..." Murasakibara drawled as he wiped his sweaty face with towel, his voice muffled in the process.

In their history that put all their power to defense, it was unfortunate this year they had a short coming for SG. According to their irate coach, it was because a school from Tokyo snatched the talented SG Masaki had keep her eyes on since last year. So they had to give SG position to a pretty well rounded second year, who was currently arguing with Murasakibara. Fukui had to agree Mitsuhashi Mitsui was the weakest among regulars and to be honest he was a too weak SG for Youzen. For them who stressed defense they needed a strong scorer and for that they relied on PF and SG for that. However their PF this year was their former Center thus Okamura was not used to the role yet. And unless Murasakibara bothered to move from his comfortable spot under the ring they couldn't hope him to score at all...

Fukui was about to approach the arguing teammates of his but Masako and her paper fan was faster and she sent both Murasakibara and Mitsuhashi flying.

"Ah..."

"Murasakibara! Stop antagonizing your teammate!" Masako shouted angrily, waving her beloved paper fan dangerously around Murasakibara's head.

Fukui sighed, like Murasakibara needed more screw loose on his head. It was a surprise at first that feared Center of Generation of Miracle was a decent person outside of basketball, however he was very childish and easily distracted. Murasakibara when commented about this by Wei Liu (who else) surprisingly didn't take offense of the blunt assessment. He said his vice-captain, someone named Kuro-chin once commented outside of basketball Murasakibara is a child with a screw loose. Fukui had to wonder how much respect or fear Murasakibara had on his captain and vice-captain if he let that kind of comment slide and even accept it. And there was this rumor about Murasakibara was Akashi Seijūrō's lapdog, it was probably just another foul rumor that circulated by losers in Fukui's opinion. Seriously those losers... Murasakibara however took it in stride when asked about it, he replied_ if_ he was Aka-chin's lapdog it would be no problem to him. In which Murasakibara wasn't but he won't mind if it's Aka-chin. Fukui had no idea how to react to that, but brush it off as Generation of Miracles's thing they shouldn't pry on.

"Why you come to Youzen again Murasakibara?" Masako asked coolly, "When you agreed to be part of Youzen, you should know how to conduct yourself in our team."

Fukui resisted to retort that Murasakibara couldn't possibly know, he was in Teikō, the school with the 'ever victorious' belief in which they won't give a shit at how their player behave as long as they win. There was a reason why a bastard like Haizaki could be a regular back then. "Coach... can't we just..."

"I don't really get it." Murasakibara replied honestly, "About how to conduct myself, as for the first question... that time you said food in Youzen's cafeteria is topnotch Coach..." The purple haired teen pointed out the reason why agreed to go to Youzen.

Silence...

Fukui and the rest of Youzen team stared at their coach whose face had flushed a deep red that she looked like boiled crab. "So that's why Murasakibara agreed to move all the way to Akita." Wei Liu concluded with solemn nod.

"It's really good though." Murasakira added, "The food." He licked his lips.

Masako's trusted paper fan once again raised in the air, "MURAAASAKIBARAAAAAAAAAAAA twenty laps outside! NOW!"

"Eeh?" Murasakibara whined at the punishment, "I don't want to!"

"GO!"

* * *

**Seirin High School**

"You are a demon." Kagami said sincerely.

"Thank you." Kuroko said with equal sincerity.

Tsuchida and Mitobe couldn't help but smiled at the poor freshman who was stuck between them and unable to shot, run let alone moving. "This is suck!" Kagami grunted as he tried to shake off the double team's pressure defense.

So far his effort had two suck results, 24 seconds violation and fouls.

Once again he fell for simple trick of fake opening and foul when he tried to shot but ended up charging against Mitobe. He groaned, "Mou! Can't we move on to something more exciting! I am sick of foul!"

"Not until you can shake pressure defense off without foul, you are really terrible at this." Kuroko said as he wrote down something in his clipboard, which Kagami presumed was the next menu of boring training for him.

Kagami scoffed, "Then why don't you try…" He trailed off then stopped, "Okay forget it, you are an expert in this." He almost asked a stupid question. Of course Kuroko Tetsuya was good if not expert in escaping pressure defense, or rather disappeared on them. He had first hand experience of that, Kagami thought bitterly.

"I am sure later there would be plenty defense based team putting this kind of defense on you." Kuroko said as they stopped the training temporarily to get Kagami to cool off. "Our team is an offense based team, one could say we are pure offense…"

Kagami nodded, "Yeah… so?"

Kuroko sighed, "All of us stand equal chance to score but you undoubtedly would be our main firepower to score." Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Which will put neon sign on your head as main target for defense, we can easily adapt accordingly to the situation and let you become the bait…"

"HEY!"

"For the sake of our team you either stay calm and let yourself become the bait or try to shake them off." Kuroko pointed out loftily, "In which… the former you have no patience for and the latter… you couldn't."

"… It's still suck." Kagami groaned, "But I will do this! Certainly! I will!"

They smiled at the fired up Kagami, that determination was really admirable. Although…

"Kagami-kun! It's already 24 seconds…" Kuroko said in tired tone.

"ARGH!"

_This could take a while… or not_, Kuroko thought as Kagami once again failed to hit his brake and slammed himself against Tsuchida and sent both of them sprawling to the gym's floor in painful yelp.

"Sorry Tsuchida-senpai!" Having someone as big as Kagami on top of you was definitely a painful experience, was that soul that hanging from Tsuchida-senpai's mouth?

"Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko's ears perked up at the voice of Aida Riko calling him, the female coach had a box of DVD and a stack of papers on top of it. "The request of practice match is pouring! This is really a good season for us!" She said as she put down the box and the papers with maniacal grin on her face. "I feel a bit bad using my father's connection to get the words around but the result is good."

Aida Kagetora surprisingly had a pretty wide connection in high school basketball circle, all he needed was his daughter making puppy eyes and the news of Seirin looking for opponents for practice match would spread like wildfire. "That's good, so all of that is DVD of our opponents."

Riko nodded, "Yeah... are they ready by the way?" She said as turned to Kagami and other freshmen that still practicing like hell.

Kuroko titled his head to the side, "I'll make them ready either way." He shrugged.

The brunette grinned at that, "As expected of my assistant!"

"Since when you make me your assistant Coach?" Kuroko asked wryly.

"By the way which of this school you want to play with?" Riko swiftly changed the topic as she flipped the papers on her hand, "We have eight schools with various ranking, they are all regional level but we are too!" She laughed the last part as if it was a joke of the year, then handed him a copy of their schedule. "And as you can see... we have two busy week, and we should split our team into two..."

Kuroko nodded in agreement, they would have practice match twice a week and that once was two match in a row in the same day. Luckily all of it in Tokyo and all of it pretty near with each other. They could still go together but the team who play in early afternoon won't play at one in late afternoon.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "So... who I should bring with me?"

Riko grinned at that, "Bring anyone you want, but Kagami will be on your team... and of course Izuki-kun is yours too."

"Ah... thank you." Kuroko was relieved he was allowed to get Izuki in his team, after all he needed extra pair of eyes in court.

"With this our debut start! We will take Japan in storm!" Riko yelled in dramatic tone.

"Spare me the theatrics, Coach." Kuroko deadpanned as looking through the list of school profile on his copy. The last school they would face after this two weeks would be Kaijō, a national level school and one Kise chose to attend. His blue eyes glinted in silver glimmer, "So soon..."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"A practice match?" Kasamatsu repeated their coach announcement. "So early this year?" But understandable considering Interhigh preliminaries started next month and they had yet familiarize themselves with Kise's play. "Which school?"

The coach of Kaijō, Takeuchi snorted as he waved his hand in negative gesture. "Nah… it's not a reputed school we should be worried too much about." He paused, "It's a newborn club that only formed last year after all."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, "But even if this practice match is just a warm up for Interhigh…" He trailed off.

"Well… they make it to Final League last year though instantly crushed by the Three Kings of Tokyo." The coach explained with a sigh, "Not many school open this early for practice match challenge." Most still struggling to stabilize the team dynamic post graduation of their regulars, even Kaijō was at the same state. Which was why they chose a weak school for practice match, but they won't pick a team that too weak either and at least one that reputable in regional. They had an image to uphold after all. "They are the closest with the highest achievement for last year that open for practice match…"

Kasamatsu nodded, "Well… whoever the opponents is, we will not let our guard down." He stated firmly, "Then what's the name of our next opponent?"

"Seirin High School."

Kise's ears perked up at the name then recalled what Akashi said to four of them before they went to their separated ways. He grinned as he skipping to his captain and coach. "Seirin High School? They are our next opponent?" He asked excitedly.

Kasamatsu and Takeuchi raised an eyebrow at him, why he sounded so happy? "Yes, but you don't have to be worried Kise…" Their coach said as patted his shoulder lightly, "You don't even have to play tomorrow, against school at this level… Kasamatsu and other regulars are more than enough."

Kise inwardly grunted, Takeuchi was a good coach but sometimes he was too arrogant and prideful. Kise smiled charmingly, putting his best model smile to appear innocent. "We might lose if I don't play." Actually the possibility was not a maybe in Kise's opinion, this was Kuroko-chi they were talking about. His new teammates were good but when against one of his former teammates they won't stand a chance without him.

"Hah?"

"Because… Kuroko-chi is in Seirin, he used to be our vice-captain and he is really strong… we will lose if I don't play for sure!" He said cheerily.

Kasamatsu growled then hit the blond square on the waist, earning pained yelp from the copycat. "What did you say Kise?! How dare you underestimating us?"

Takeuchi sighed, "Honestly this Seirin is just…"

Both of them paused then in chorus asked, **"What did you say?"**

"We will lose if I don't play for sure." Kise repeated, silently cheering that he got their attention now. It was a good decision to promote Kuroko-chi, his 'Vice-captain' title was enough to made people think twice about him. Akashi was a genius!

"No, before that…" Kasamatsu said in dazed tone.

"He is really strong…" Kise repeated as requested with a grin.

Kasamatsu rubbed the bridge of his nose, "And who is strong?"

"My former…" He trailed off, it felt off to call Kuroko as anything former but he was. "Vice-captain."

"Oh…"

Silence, it took three seconds until both captain and coach to digest what their ace said.

"EEH?!"

* * *

**Tōō High School **

Three figure was watching video of a match intensely, it was already in third quarter and the game was still in fast pace. Momoi Satsuki rubber her sore eyes with handkerchief, this was the sixth video she watched this afternoon. Imayoshi the Tōō's captain and their coach didn't fare better, they were tired too. Katsunori already sighing a lot more than usual, his eyes never left the screen. The match was between Seirin and Kouen High School, both were pretty well known school in regional but at national level they were as good as unknown.

Momoi squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look of the players or maybe she was just looking for certain phantom player in Seirin. This was the third video of Seirin practice match she watched and none of it featured her crush, much to her disappointment. Tōō was running her dry since she became their manager, thankfully even though not much she got a group of scout like in Teikō to help her to gather information. Unfortunately she couldn't take Seirin video personally, she was always busy at the same time. Watching the video was good but she wanted to see her crush in person, and in this video as expected not even a single hair of Kuroko Tetsuya could be seen. How typical, no doubt the scout even didn't notice Kuroko's presence.

"This school is suspiciously more active than any school for practice match... they're already on their seventh match since the start of the year..." Katsunori said as he watched the game ended with 89-85 in Seirin's favor.

Imayoshi scoffed, "But there's hardly anything special about them, an offense based team like us with good teamwork... "

Katsunori nodded, "Exactly... but Seirin this year get one of the Generation of Miracles like us."

Momoi gripped the clipboard on her lap, eyes looking down. Imayoshi who sat by her side was smirking, "Ah... the sixth phantom player, he was not playing in any of this game and I wonder how different Seirin would be with him in team..."

"Who knows..." Katsunori replied, "However... Seirin doesn't change much... they always win by thin margin with their run and gun style. Their players improved but still... nothing special." How disappointing, he was looking forward to see the phantom player's skill in high school.

Imayoshi nodded in agreement, "Last year we're unlucky to be in the same block as Shūtoku, but this year we're more than ready to take on the three Kings of Tokyo." Not to mention they managed to secure the ace of Generation of Miracles and a first class coach like Katsunori.

"..."

Their manager had been too silent in the last few minutes so they turned their attention to her, Momoi's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the players lining up. In this particular scene, their scout who took this video zoomed in so they could see much closer look of the player's face. Imayoshi's eyes widened when he realized what made Momoi so focused on the scene. Kouen's player looked tired after the fast paced match that drain their stamina dry, and they could barely kept themselves to stand straight. In contrast Seirin players looked so fresh as they smiled and gave hearty handshake and even went as far as holding their opponents free arm to help Kouen players to stand. It was not like they had no tired look on them but compared to their opponent Seirin looked like they just had a mini game and not harsh and fast paced four quarters game.

"What the..." Imayoshi opened his mouth in shock, "Momoi, this Seirin team..."

Katsunori quickly pulled another DVD from the pile, "We still have one more DVD of their game, let's have a quick look..."

Momoi blinked at the video played on the screen, "This is not the same players in previous video..." Then she looked down to thin file of Seirin, consisting the data of their players. "I only have data of one of them... the PG is Izuki Shun, he is in overall average but a pretty well rounded PG with exceptional eyes..." The other four players however were unknown entity to her.

"There they goes again..." Imayoshi muttered, "I didn't really bother before since it's normal for first quarter to be in slow pace for warm up but this team... all of their match in first quarter is distressingly slow." He said as he rewind the part where Izuki Shun was passing the ball to a shaved headed player.

"You are right..." Katsunori agreed. "However... who are the other four players? They can't be all freshmen!"

Momoi waved her hand in negative gesture, "I have the data of their seniors already... if those four are not in my file that means they are freshmen."

Imayoshi coughed, "Are they serious?! Practice match or not they allowed freshmen to play in court just like that?!"

Their coach snorted, "Well... but the freshmen have skill to back up their right to be in court." He pointed out which drawn Imayoshi's attention back to the screen, "Especially that red haired boy..."

Momoi nodded in agreement, what a refined style of basketball... "He is very skilled, a top scorer of Seirin I suppose... " This player was Tetsu-kun's new light? "He is definitely above average... and the way he played suggest he has no short experience." But she had no data about him at all, there was no data about this guy back in middle school.

"Ah, here it is." Katsunori said as he replay a particular scene, "Fourth quarter started..."

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow, "Funny that they always in losing side in first quarter but started to pick up their pace in the third quarter."

Momoi's eyes widened as she recalled the test they held back in Teikō to chose new regular team, "So fast..."

The captain nodded in agreement, "This is the last quarter but the pace they are going doesn't look like it, no wonder in other video players were ready to keel over." Then turned his attention back to the screen, "But Seirin show no sign of great fatigue like their opponent, I've never seen a team that so focused in stamina like them..."

Katsunorii scoffed, "What a letdown... they couldn't be leading their opponent on then put their all in the last spurt, this kind of strategy won't work on national level team..."

Momoi resisted to retort, that Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't possibly using such an infallible strategy all the time. He of all people knew the same trick won't work forever, and there was more than meets the eye in Seirin of they could keep going with this kind of strategy in eight matches.

**"This is Tetsuya's true talent." **

She had watched the video of that test again and again but she couldn't hold a firm grasp of the true talent Akashi spoke of. It was said alike with Akashi's in Aomine's and Midorima's opinion but Momoi hardly agree. Kuroko always had a keen eyes like Akashi, but the way they looked at things was never in the same perspective. Outsiders and even within Generation of Miracles always thought the very opposite of Kuroko was Aomine or Murasakibara, but to Momoi it was always Akashi that she couldn't help but see the stark contrast. It was because at the same time she could pinpoint their similarity too. Both of them were observant and took joy in watching from the background, Akashi was watching from his high pedestal up there while Kuroko was watching from the shadow. Akashi was never straightforward though he was as blunt as Kuroko, he enjoyed playing with parable and riddle while Kuroko spoke his mind loud and clear without reserve.

Looking at this video and one she watched before, she hardly could pinpoint this talent Akashi spoke of or found anything similar. The way Kuroko played was too different from Akashi, but as she watched them fell to Seirin's pace even without Kuroko in court she had to wonder if it was so different after all.

Her musing was cut off when Imayoshi muttered in mixed shock and awe as Seirin won the match with thin margin, "Just what are they... this Seirin team..."

* * *

**Seirin High School **

"This magazine... it's from when Kuroko was in Teikō!" Furihata exclaimed as he flipped through the magazine he found left on top of the bench of their locker room. "Woah... one player got two whole pages for themselves!"

Fukuda nodded in awe, "Seriously... when a school featured they got around two to three pages and that doesn't include article of their individual player." He muttered, "But Generation of Miracles is just so famous that the school only get one page while the player got two pages each!" Kagami was nowhere in sight, he had run off to start his laps so he could get boring practice out of the way first and still have plenty of time for personal practice later. If he was there he would have been interested in looking at the magazine.

Hyūga peered at the magazine Furuhata was flipping, and the freshman was flipping it back and forth for the last three minutes without bothering to read any of the articles. "What are you looking for?"

"Kuroko's article..." He replied in frustrated tone, "I can't find it! His article is invisible too?!"

Hyūga jabbed his finger on Furuhata's forehead, "It's not! Don't be silly... it's Kuroko after all."

"So?" The trio didn't get what their Captain was getting at.

He sighed wearily, "Don't you think it's _so_ Kuroko like if the journalist forgot about him and went back without interviewing him?" Hyūga pointed out logically.

They nodded, sweat dropping at Kuroko who locked his locker without care of the world. "So true... but isn't that so sad?"

Kuroko at last took notice of peoples who were talking about him and his nonexistent article, "She didn't forget about me." Had it been last year Kuroko would say the journalist forgot and leave it at that, "It's just that... I wasn't comfortable with the interview, and the journalist was the insistent type who stalk celebrity... you know... that kind."

They nodded, the could imagine that. "Ah yeah... but what an accomplishment she noticed you. She must be a topnotch journalist."

"She is." Kuroko agreed, "But she noticed and remembered me wasn't because she is topnotch or anything, but she list down everyone's name and made a tick list so she couldn't forgot she supposed to interview six peoples unlike other journalists before her..." Though it was true he had been forgotten before.

"I see..." Hyūga agreed, this journalist had done her research for sure. "So why she didn't get her article on you in the end?"

Kuroko rubbed the back of his head, face looked stoic as ever but from the aura he emitted he was recalling a particular not so pleasant memory. "Things got a bit hectic when she bombarded me with questions about my invisibility and our manager deemed she was invading my personal space. Looking at our manager trying to defend my personal space the journalist got an idea about juicy romance of Teikō basketball manager and me."

**Romance in Teikō Basketball Club! **  
The flower of the team and phantom sixth player who support the team from the shadow!

That was the title of the scoop the journalist named Tina planned, and she said it out loud for the rest of the team to hear. She was so caught up in her eureka moment she didn't notice she was rambling at how she'll spice up his article. She planned to write on why Momoi took notice of Kuroko who always in the shadow and how the team viewed their relationship and so on. At the rate she was going with her rant, his article fit more in gossip magazine than sport magazine.

The other occupants of the room winced at that, it was too close to the kind of scandal celebrity often got themselves into. Did this journalist forget that Kuroko and the rest of the team at that time were middle school student?! "Our captain was furious so he called security guard to throw her out of the gym." Kuroko explained with a sigh, the length Akashi went to protect their reputation... "The reason why I don't have an article is because he strike a deal with the editor so they could keep article of other members as long as they didn't publish mine at all."

"... Wow..." The freshmen breathed out.

"Wow indeed..." Hyūga agreed.

"It doesn't matter..." Kuroko muttered, "Because I am not like them... unlike me the other five are true prodigy."

* * *

Kuroko was out doing his laps with other freshmen while Kagami already went back to gym, eager to get pass Tsuchida and Mitobe's double team today like any other day before today. Kagami was improving in defense and other areas he neglected before in favor of offense, though his improvement was nothing miraculous to Kuroko who had witnessed his former teammates blooms. Kagami had the same potential but it seemed he was a late bloomer, it was fine to them because before that happened they would like to know Kagami more and prevent him from falling from his love and passion to basketball.

The other freshmen also improving and they had not get any idea of what kind of basketball they'd like to achieve but they still had time to improve and learning. Kuroko thought as he gulped down his water in almost hungry pace, "Hh..."

"Are you alright?" Fukuda asked worriedly, the freshmen had learned of Kuroko's low stamina and how all training he did only resulted in minimal improvement in stamina. It as if his body refused to improve in that department. "I'll refill your bottle Kuroko, just rest for now... we don't want to have you to fall asleep on the road again."

Kuroko nodded, "AH yes... but I think we should go back now, I'll refill my bottle in school."

"Are you sure?" Kawahara asked worriedly.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes... I have a new training I want to run over with you guys today, so we need all the time we could get."

"HAI!"

* * *

Riko was ready to tear something apart, either it was Kagamidiot's red head or someone's spleen. She preferred the former though. The female coach kind of expecting this kind of even would happen sooner or later but not this soon. She didn't know what to do when Kise Ryōta of all people waltzed in like he owned the place and had a long line of fangirls queuing for his autograph before they knew it. However Riko was set on ignoring the commotion and got her schedule going without care of the world. And so Seirin started their practice as if the long line of fangirls and Kise Ryōta didn't exist. Riko knew it was rude to ignore Kise but the model didn't greet them at all so if he didn't dignify them with common courtesy they won't give him that.

Kise's jaw dropped when he saw Seirin was ignoring _him_ of all people, and practiced as if he's not exist. Not that he cared too much but Kuroko-chi was nowhere in sight, where he could be? Invisible or not Kuroko won't let his former teammates or anyone hanging and ignored like now. However that one red haired guy was pretty good, a fast cut then a dunk. Nowhere as good as Aomine but plenty by normal standard at least. He had seen something good, he though as mentally saved the move he saw to his arsenal.

"Excuse me..." He said as he handed the last board to his fangirls who ran as squealing excitedly after he waved her a good bye, "Do you where I can find Kuroko Tetsuya, uhm... "

The girl who he thought was the manager raised an eyebrow at him, "Kise-kun right?" She said in a tone of guessing though she already knew him, "He is training the other freshmen now, he'll be back soon."

Kise was about to thank her but a ball speeding to his direction stopped him and instead he repelled the ball with a wince, "What's that for?" He asked testily.

"KAGAMI!"

"If you're looking for Kuroko, could it be you are one of the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked excitedly, he could tell this guy was powerful.

Kise huffed, "I am... "

Riko sighed at that, "Kise Ryōta..." She began, feeling the need to enlighten Kagami before he charged head on to challenge Kise. "The Small Forward of the generation of Miracles, 189cms, 77kg." She paused, drinking up the shocked face of Kagami and Kise, "He started as regular of Teikō in second year and among the five is the one with shortest career since he start playing in second year but improving rapidly as a well rounded player. He also works as a model and belongs to LME modelling agency."

Kise gaped at her then closed it to a smirk, he clapped her hands in awe. "Wow, I never knew Seirin have someone like Momoi-chi... you're pretty good... err..."

"Aida Riko." The female coach said, "I am Seirin's coach, nice to meet you Kise-kun... I hope next time you won't waltz in with your fangirls without so much of a hello to us even if Kuroko is not here so maybe we won't ignore you."

Kise flushed a deep red, this girl was tough and a coach to boot! "Ah... my apologies, I was overwhelmed by them so I kind of forget my manners." He said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted." Riko said with a grin, for one of that bunch this Kise was not that bad and definitely more pleasant than certain red head they had _pleasure_ to meet before.

Hyūga raised an eyebrow at the info Riko supplied to them, "You play since your second year?" Not to mention became regular in such a short time? Of Teikō to boot?!

Kise rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, Aida-san exaggerated a bit." He grinned. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the weakest of the five. Kuroko-chi and I were picked quite often for that." He explained while scratching the back of his head.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, this guy was the weakest? And yet he already felt this powerful just from the first glance? "Wow."

Kise almost jumped when a monotone voice replied, "That never happened to me Kise-kun."

"Ah, there you go... Kuroko is here." She said as turned to the phantom player who already three feet away from Kise since who knows when.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise squealed in delight. "Ah wait, is that means they only bullied me?!" He cried, "Ah never mind that! Kuroko-chi! It's been a while!"

"Hi Kise-kun, it's been a while." He muttered with a curt nod.

"That's it?" Kise wailed, "Kuroko-chi! I've not seen you for months!"

"One month barely passed Kise-kun." Kuroko corrected.

"But still! At least show you're pleasantly surprised of my visit!" Kise pouted at him.

Kuroko inwardly rolled his eyes, "Knowing you... you will visit me sooner or later. What's to be so surprised about?" He asked tonelessly, especially with their practice match with Kaijō was in few days. Kise was bound to pop up and say hi, it was just in the model's debonair personality.

Kise sighed happily at that, "Kuroko-chi know me so well!"

"You're just pitifully easy to figure out." Kuroko corrected.

"So mean!" He wailed, twin waterfall streamed down his cheek.

Hyūga cleared his throat, "So? Why you're here then? Kise?"

Kise huffed then grinned at Kuroko, "I come to say hi to Kuroko-chi!"

"We can see that." Hyūga's patience was running thin, "But our practice match with Kaijō is in few days." He said, hoping Kise got the hint he was in enemy's territory and he didn't appreciate interruption of their training.

Kise shrugged, "We're best friend back then... I should say hi!" That was a good enough reason to warrant a visit to him.

"Not particularly so... compared with the others." Kuroko corrected again with deadpan tone.

"Kuroko-chi! So mean!" He cried again but stopped when another ball was thrown at him, "What's your problem?!" Kise scowled at grinning Kagami.

The red head grinned, one that made him looked like a wild beast that just laid his eyes on his prey. "Sorry for interrupting your touching reunion, but you didn't come all the way here just for a greeting, right?" Kagami said in thinly veiled excitement. "How about a little game one on one with me pretty boy?"

"Eeh..." Kise looked he would rather not to entertain Kagami, "A sudden challenge like this? Even if you say that..." Kise drawled in amused tone.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko cut him off, "Don't act on your impulse, do you want me to double your muscle training?"

Kise blinked at that while Kagami blanched, "Don't threaten me like that!"

Riko cut him off, "Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun is right, he is your instructor and he is responsible to your well being... don't act as you please. " Kise's eyes widened at that, Kuroko was assigned as instructor here? It seemed Seirin was not so blind of Kuroko's capability. A small part of him felt jealous Kuroko was teaching some else but it was fine since Kuroko was acknowledged here. "Control yourself even if you see a strong opponent, remember you're important to our team and it won't do if you get into a match recklessly."

Kagami gritted his teeth, "But I..." He felt like a five year old scolded by his teacher, what a humiliation!

Riko sighed at him then rolled her eyes, "It's different matter entirely though if Kuroko-kun give you permission."

At that Kagami turned to Kuroko with hopeful eyes, which didn't work mind you. "No."

Kagami groaned, "Come on! Just one round is harmless!"

Kise laughed at frustrated Kagami, "You should listen to Kuroko-chi!" Kise piped in. "A good student should listen to their instructor ne?"

Kagami bristled at that, "What did you say?"

Kuroko didn't appreciate Kise egging Kagami on, "I recall certain someone didn't listen to me that time..."

Kise flushed a deep red and shot apologetic grin at Kuroko, "He he... Sorry Kuroko-chi."

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"Which part of 'no' that you don't understand Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked testily, a rare display of emotion on his voice, "You're not ready and I am not going to give permission to challenge Haizaki-kun." Kise pouted, "Not yet..." Kuroko added, hopefully Kise would be more patient. _

_Kise whined, "But Kuroko-chi! If I never try I'd never know when I'll be ready!" _

_"You're not ready." Kuroko stated with a tone of finality, "Akashi-kun most likely will allow it." Because it would greatly entertain him, "However it would be me who Akashi-kun questioned his decision if you challenged Haizaki-kun in public." He pointed out. _

_"But!"Kise tried to argue.  
_

_"No buts! I will let you once you're ready and until then please... don't be reckless!" Kuroko ordered sternly, giving no room for argument. _

_In the end Kise challenged Haizaki without Kuroko's consent and the phantom player was forced to lie to **Akashi** that Kise had his consent and he let Kise to do it so he could have first hand experience of Haizaki's ability. Kise apologized profusely after that and promised he won't let Kuroko-chi down ever again._

* * *

"I will not accept his challenge if Kuroko-chi asked me to." Kise stated sternly. "Of course I will do it if Kuroko-chi wants me to teach you a lesson."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Kise-kun."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, why this Kise was so willing to do what Kuroko said? "So you will do as he say?"

Kise nodded, "Kuroko-chi may be my former vice-captain but I do as he says simply because I trust his judgement."

"..."

"..." Kuroko narrowed his eyes at that, Kise could say such thing... but then again... "This is getting nowhere..." He muttered as he placed his chin on his palm in thoughtful pose."Very well... I will allow one round of one on one."

Kise grinned at that while Kagami strike a winning pose, "Yes!"

Kuroko turned to Kise, "You've seen something good I guess?" At that Kise grinned sheepishly while Kagami was confused at the exchange, "I guess it would be fine if you show one or two things..."

* * *

Kuroko and the rest of Seirin watched Kise and Kagami walked to the court, each was wearing a confident smirk on their lips. The game started with Kise dribbling the ball with slow pace. Kise picked up his pace and made a fake with eyes movement which Kagami picked up right away but he had to struggle to follow Kise who was faster than him. Kagami's eyes then widened in shock when he saw Kise went from full drive to speed roll. This technique combination, it was the one he used on Izuki just now!

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Riko repeated Kuroko's short explanation, "Hearing it from you and seeing it myself is totally different..." She drawled wryly. "This is not a mere imitation."

Kuroko's lips tugged to the side a little when he saw Kagami reacted on time to block one handed dunk he saw coming. The other freshmen cheered for him. "He unexpectedly could react..."

Most players froze in shock when they saw Kise copying them. Kise, as Midorima said, running on 'Monkey see Monkey do' and actually being copied was not that much of trouble in term of score since Kise tend to score after his opponent did with the same technique. However those with short temper and weak mentality tend to break down by psychological pressure. This was why Kuroko didn't approve this match at first, but thought better than that since Kagami would face Kise and his copy-cat ability sooner or later. Not to mention his old team aside from overwhelming power and skill, their strategy usually involved a lot of psychological play on their opponent because of Akashi. It was no wonder they were called a monster team.

Kagami's block was on the right time but that would work if what Kise did was in the same level as what Kagami did. However at this point of time Kise was superior in both power and speed, so he could force his dunk to get through in spite of Kagami's block. The red head winced as he knocked down forcefully and landed on the ground ungracefully, and Kise towered over him.

Kawahara stared on in awe. "This…is the Generation of Miracles," he muttered. "Kuroko... he is really good. So amazing..."

Kuroko sighed, "I guess..." They improved faster than expected, then again he had no expectation other than they'll improve rapidly even in high school. "Well it's them..." He muttered to himself in low voice.

Kise sighed in disappointment, rubbing the back of his head. "Kuroko-chi asked me to show you," he said in amused tone, Kagami gritted his teeth at Kise who was towering over him from his position on the ground. "How disappointing, I can't just leave now." He turned and walked towards the remainders of Seirin's basketball team. "Give us Kuroko-chi, please..."

Silence...

The freshmen would have yelled 'WHAT!' at Kise but the silence their seniors took made them unable to say a thing. Kise in the other hand misunderstood their silence, "I am asking Kuroko-chi to join me in Kaijō, let's play basketball together again Kuroko-chi!"

Kuroko didn't expect Kise to offer this kind of invitation though it was in character of him, the vow they took back then ensured that and here Kise boldly asked him to join Kaijō. "Kise-kun." He called the model in warning tone.

"I respect you Kuroko-chi." Kise added with gleam on his eyes, "I really do... that's why I don't want you to waste your talent in here! Please consider Kaijō and me!"

The last part caught their attention and Seirin could suppress a shocked noise bubbling on their throat, "HUH?!"

Kuroko was confused, Kise rarely acted unpredictably and now he was acting weird. "I am honored you think of me that way, but I will have to respectfully decline." Kuroko muttered with a polite bow.

"But Kuroko-chi!" Kise intoned, "Please don't decline my offer! I am not going to end up like **him**!"

The last part caught Kuroko's attention and he didn't have to think to guess who Kise was referring to, "What are you talking about Kise-kun? I decline simply because all of us have decide this for ourselves and I simply honored our promise to each other."

Kise turned to Kagami sharply, startling the red head when he saw fury on Kise's amber eyes. "Is this guy your new light?" He asked testily, "I am stronger than him Kuroko-chi!"

Kuroko's eyes widened when he realized what Kise wanted to convey, "He is not... " He stated sternly. "Is this something to do with why you were arguing with **him** back then?" Until today Kuroko was still clueless of what made Kise and Aomine argued and almost fighting that time.

Kise shook his head, "It doesn't matter! That aside, it's not like you to behave like this!" Kuroko had to disagree that it was Kise who behave out of character. "Why don't you go to a better school for you?! Winning is everything for us!"

And that very victory changed us and we became scattered like this for a more meaningful victory, Kuroko was tempted to pointed out but he didn't. Because there was no use of words when none of them could understand. "It's no longer that way to me, my way of thinking changed... since then." He paused, "As for better school, Seirin is the school with the best basketball club for me... therefore I have no better school to speak of."

The upperclassmen and Riko looked at Kuroko in amazement before flushed a deep red at his bluntness, one of these days he was going to kill them! He deserved a group hug after this!

"I made a promise to bring this team to be number one in Japan." Kuroko said in determined voice, startling Kise who gazed at his hardened eyes. "That's include defeating all of you, the Generation of Miracles."

Kise couldn't believe his ears, back then it was Kuroko's promise to them! Why he gave the same to this new team?! "It's not like you after all!" Kise grunted, "Saying that kind of joke."

"It's not a joke!" Kagami piped in, "We are going to beat Generation of Miracles and become the number one in Japan, we'll start with you pretty boy." He said as pointing a challenging finger at Kise.

The model huffed, "Big words..." Then he turned to Kuroko, he won't give up just because of this. "Kuroko-chi... please transfer to Kaijō if Seirin lose."

Izuki who had been silent since the start yelled, he was furious. "You heard him! And what's with if we lose! We'll win!"

Kise ignored the eagle eyed PG, waiting for Kuroko's answer. "What do you want actually Kise-kun? He is not our captain any longer but you know he has his way of getting you into trouble for this..."

The blond laughed sheepishly at that, "I figured he'll give you a leeway... he always did, that's why I can escape unscathed after that folly." Kuroko frowned at that, "As for the first question... I want to prove myself strong enough to be your new light... I want... you to acknowledge me."

Kuroko became silent for a while, his eyes narrowed at Kise. He closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion, "We will talk about this again after the practice match if you win, but if we win... no more talk about this topic." He proposed in stern voice.

"..." Kise grunted, it seemed Kuroko won't back down so easily. "Okay Kuroko-chi..." He said as fiddling with the ball on his hands then looked up again, "But remember, I am not as weak as I was before..."

The phantom player smiled softly at that, "I know... "He said as he approached Kise in relaxed manner and before Kise could react his hand felt the absence of the ball and his eyes widened in shock, "You too have to remember what I told you before..." He said in amused tone, the ball spinning on the tip of his forefinger. "Never take your eyes off of the ball, Kise-kun..."

* * *

**Not much thing to say other than hope you like it LOL **

**And here is the tiny omake:  
**A night after Riko assigned Kuroko to be the freshman's instructor,"Hello Akashi-kun? Good evening."

"Hello Tetsuya, I heard Aida Riko got you minions."

"..."

"I am sure you'll do a good job teaching them, just look at Ryōta now... you did a marvelous job." Akashi mused.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "... I am flattered, however may I inquire how you know that Coach asked me to be a personal instructor?" He paused, "And they're not my minions, they are teammates, friends... and student if you want to push it." Since Akashi was such a fan of being superior.

"That's my secret..." Akashi muttered mischievously.

"And you wonder why Aomine-kun and the others suspecting you installing camera everywhere to spy on them..."

* * *

**RRRR**

**RRR  
**

**RRR  
**

**RRR  
**

**RRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRR  
RRRR  
RRR  
R**


	7. 7th Q: Just to be fair

**A/N: DUnno what possessed me but here is the express next chap and... well... next update would be much later! It must be the scene of this chapter I can't wait to write down!  
**

**One amazing thing I discovered is that... National for Middle School in Japan is really on summer XDDD how awesome is that huh? I mean I don't know the schedule when I wrote chapter 1-2 but in all pixiv art the artist wrote the championship is indeed around that time LOL  
**

**Fix typo and add some stuff XDDD  
**

**Warning! Not fixed!  
**

* * *

Kuroko was never fond of keeping secret from his friends, but circumstances in life just made him had to keep it until the time was right to reveal it. His history in Teikō was one of few that he _chose_ to keep to himself, simply because all of them needed some sort of secrecy within their group. They might be scattered to six schools but they were once an ultimate team that carved their history as the best of the best. If outsider knew they may would have called Generation of Miracles as sentimental fools. But deep down they just couldn't help it. They were in the new team in high school, but there would be always a line they draw that separate them as alumni of Teikō. That might be... the last selfish shred of comradeship they had left that tied them together as a team.

Seirin second years instinctively knew this and they never even inclined to pry, they were content with this arrangement. Freshman like Kagami however was curious why Kuroko never talk about his former teammates, and Kise's visitonly doubled his curiosity. Kagami was not inconsiderate but he was oblivious when it comes to other people's feeling, especially someone as stoic as Kuroko. Then again since Kagami was so open about his feeling, he couldn't comprehend the need of being secretive. Fortunately the seniors had banned all question about Teikō or especially about Kuroko's former teammates. The freshmen didn't really understand but serious and threatening aura their seniors emitted was enough to make them tip-toed whenever topic around Generation of Miracles come out.

"Kuroko... you're... the Vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked in dazed voice to his instructor. He supposed this question wasn't a sensitive one especially if Kise blatantly announce it. All of them stopped practicing in favor of paying attention to the conversation.

Kuroko sighed at that, "Yes... I guess I don't look like it." He guessed that's why Kagami was asking that so awkwardly.

Kagami shook his head, "No, it's not that... but how to say it..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Err... you said you support them from shadow and stuff... " _It kind of sounded like you needed them but they didn't need you as much, and you kept implying you and them are different. You're part of them but in the same time you're not. "_So it took my by surprise that you... you..." _So important that Kise who was so arrogant and yet blatantly declare he would listen everything you say and willing to fight for your acknowledgement_!

Kuroko smiled softly at him, "Kagami-kun... your ears are smoking."

The red head was flushing as red as his hair and was stuttering, he must be scared to ask the wrong thing but in the same time too curious to keep it to himself. "I am just..."

The phantom player sighed, "Regardless of my standing within the Generation of Miracles, nothing change..."

**"_Each_ of them will find a new captain and new teammates Tetsuya... but we'll be _always_ be _their_ captain and vice captain." **

Kuroko closed his eyes and recall what Kise said, regardless calling him as _former... _ Kise as Akashi said still had lingering attachment to them as his leader... he had a new captain but Kuroko and Akashi would be always... Some part of him was relieved of the last shred of bond as a team they had, but in the same time, it felt like a chain that stopped them from moving on.

"Oh..."

"Whether I am their vice-captain or a shadow, it doesn't change the fact I am determined to defeat them..." Kuroko said with determined face.

Kagami grinned at that, "That's the spirit."

Kuroko nodded in agreement, "By the way... more than all of us, you need all spirit you have..." He stated as cracking his knuckles in intimidating way, and Kagami paled at the sight. "Since you were talking big in front of Kise-kun, prepare yourself Kagami-kun..." Did Kuroko just asked him to back his words up or something?

The red head gulped, he had to wonder how comical it was to be intimidated by someone who was almost one foot shorter than you and so weak looking like Kuroko. Not to mention the last step was the third backward step he took since Kuroko cracked his knuckles. "Uhm... is it double muscle training?" He guessed timidly.

Kuroko shook his head, "No, it's nothing boring as you put it... " He assured the red haired boy, and Kagami didn't buy that at all. "The closest term however... we're going to make you our _practice dummy _for the last few days before practice match with Kaijō." He explained in his usual deadpan tone.

Kagami would have squeaked, but it was so unmanly so he settled on half yelping and half shouting, "Gah!"

Behind Kuroko was the seniors and Riko who for some reason had bloodshot eyes and staring at him as if he was some sort of premium rare meat. Kagami gulped fearfully, just now their eyes were glowing! "Now Kagami-kun, let's begin the training... we only have three days."

Kagami sighed as he eyed the clipboard, paper and pen on Kuroko's hand, "Can I write my will first?" Then quickly shook out the depressing thought, he was not going to die before became the number one in Japan damn it! "Wait! Wait! What do you mean I'll be your dummy?! How is this going to help us to beat Kise? Or Kaijō?"

Aida Riko smirked at him, "Come on Kagami-kun, for the sake of our team just resign yourselves!"

"Not without an explanation! Damn it!" Kagami shouted indignantly.

* * *

**Kaijō high School **

Kasamatsu in his short time of knowing Kise as his teammates had never seen Kise practicing so furiously like this. He almost feared the hoop was going to fall down if Kise kept dunking like that. Apparently Kise went to Seirin to say hi to his former teammate, but it seemed the visit didn't end well for the blond. Moriyama said he heard Kise muttering 'I will show you' again and again like chanting mantra of doom. Their coach refused to believe a no name school like Seirin managed to get one of the Generation of Miracles while their national reputed school only acquired Kise because of their flexible policy with his modelling career. Not many school that focusing in sport would give a leeway for their student for modelling career, most sport reputed school was very strict. Kaijō was lucky to have both reputation and flexible policy for part time job. Kise seemed disgruntled by their coach's denial but it seemed the blond won't bother anymore.

The captain of Kaijō himself was skeptical, especially because Generation of Miracles' reputation as a bunch of egoistical genius made it hard to believe any of them would go to a new school like Seirin. Then again Kise was pretty adamant about it, and it didn't make sense for Kise to made this up. Kasamatsu was more inclined to believe Kise that his former vice-captain indeed attend Seirin. Regardless of that he and his teammates bar Kise were worried they would be stuck in a clash between the Generation of Miracles, while their coach remained clueless.

Oh the joy!

* * *

**Seirin High School **

"Wow... " Kagami blurted out in amazement at Kuroko's explanation of why he should sacrifice himself to be their practice dummy. It sounded bad at first but after the explanation this training would be an enjoyable challenge! "This can work I guess... uhm... but surely we're not going to ignore the other players of Kaijō?" Kagami reminded them, "If they're national level team, Kise wouldn't be the _only_ problem."

Riko huffed indignantly at Kagami, offended that Kagami thought she'd overlook this. "Of course! We're not going to be so naive to think we'll win as long as we could deal with Kise..." Their plan was not foolproof after all and focused too much on one player, "It's not equal as we've crippled Kaijō... they're national level team for a reason." Riko admitted with a huff. "About them... just leave it to me." She licked her lips, and her team shuddered at hungry look she had on her face, "I am going to peel them off! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"..." He knew she was not speaking in literal sense but the way she talked about it he couldn't help but think it should be taken literally.

While Kagami and the freshman trio were distracted by Riko's evil laugh, Izuki pulled Kuroko aside. "Kuroko, that Kise... will all of your former teammates say the same thing?" He asked bitterly, "That we doesn't deserve you as our teammate?"

Kuroko sighed, he knew 'they left you behind and yet.' was on the tip of Izuki-senpai's tongue but held it back. "Izuki-senpai... regretfully I've to admit they would..." There was no use to deny that his former teammates were upset of his choice. They were proud of their power and to Kuroko whose power as a shadow was as strong as his teammates... choosing a no name team like Seirin to be his new teammates was something they couldn't accept.

"But we..."

"You guys should just prove my choice is right." Kuroko stated with a tone of finality, "What else is there to do other than that one simple thing, Izuki-senpai?"

Izuki blinked then his lips slowly curved up to a smile, "Of course!"

* * *

**Shūtoku High School **

Midorima stared at his cellphone as if it was some sort of bomb that was waiting to explode on his face. He was so absorbed by the piece of technology on his hand to notice his teammates were staring at him. Takao in particular was very tempted to tease him about whose mail it was, maybe Shin-chan had a girlfriend! Ōtsubo had enough sense to hold Takao on his place to avoid Midorima throwing a tantrum at them. As much as they enjoyed Midorima being teased mercilessly by Takao they didn't want their ace to scream bloody murder when they could avoid it.

The green haired shooter was reading the e-mail Akashi sent for the fifth time, and it still the same. Tetsuya and Ryōta are going to play against each other on XX April 20XX in Kaijō gym, go watch it for him and reported the result. What was he? An errand boy?! Unfortunately Akashi knew him well enough that he would go to watch it even if Akashi didn't ask, so either way he would end up doing what Akashi wanted.

He was also curious what so special about Seirin that Kuroko chose that school.

* * *

**Next day, Yasuda Kinen Hospital  
**

Izuki sat on the cushioned bench that stationed outside of MRI room. If there was any passerby he would attract attention with his constant fidgeting. The PG of Seirin thought waiting was an easy job before, but when it's in hospital it was never easy. In the corner of his eyes Izuki caught a familiar figure coming to his direction. He didn't have to turn to greet the newcomer. Since the brunette teen who came to sit beside him knew that Izuki knew. **  
**

"It's never easy... waiting." The familiar soothing voice calmed him.

Izuki smiled at the taller teen, "Yeah Kiyoshi... "

The Center of Seirin grinned at him in return, "I feel bad to make you guys waiting." He said sheepishly as rubbing the back of his head, "But Sengoku-sensei said... I still need some time for rehabilitation. I will be back soon!" That was the line he kept repeating since last year. "I will!"

Izuki chuckled softly at that, "You don't have to assure us again and again Kiyoshi." He said softly, "We believe in you... always."

"Of course!" Kiyoshi replied cheerily. "By the way... how is he?

Izuki sighed, "Same annual check-up he said... I know he is not injured like you... or sick. I know he is fine and healthy... mostly... " He sighed again tiredly, "But I can't bear to see him going through that MRI check up, I don't know why... but it's just doesn't sit well with me."

Kiyoshi's eyes softened, "Nah... it's not like you guys didn't fret over me when you watch my rehab."

The dark haired teen glared at Kiyoshi, "We'll fret less if you stop smiling when it's obvious you are in pain!" Rehabilitation Kiyoshi went through was tough but he was doing well. Although they hoped he'd stopped smiling while seating bullets because he was creeping them out when he was at it. They knew he was in pain and wished he stopped hiding that.

"Ha ha ha Sorry Izuki~ " The Iron Heart grinned sheepishly, "By the way... it's only us waiting for him again?"

Izuki scowled, "What do you expect? His father coming to see how his son is doing?" He wondered out loud, "No of course not! He can't get caught coming to hospital because his son get his brain checked!" Izuki in rare moment of anger always ranting, then again Kiyoshi knew since they met Kuroko, Izuki always had a soft spot for their junior. "He should be more ashamed for not coming!"

Kiyoshi face palmed at that, "We know so little about Kuroko and his family but well... they're complicated, and Kuroko wants us to let him to settle his family problem himself... " He sighed, "Not like we can do anything other than moral support."

The dark haired teen shrugged, "Moral support... huh?"

* * *

**3 days later...Kaijō main gym. **

Kise was creepily too cheerful on the big day of practice match against Seirin and to be honest he was creeping them out with his skipping and whistle. They also had no idea why Kise was cleaning the basketball they'd use for today's match. According to second string players they saw him drying the ball after applying wood polish on it last night. Kise suddenly jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, and the blond was skipping to his bag to check his phone.

"Kuroko-chi is here!" He exclaimed cheerfully then went to approach Kasamatsu who just had to take a step back, "Senpai! I am going to fetch Seirin! Can I? Can I?"

Kasamatsu sweat-dropped, how the hell he supposed to shoot down this request? "Do what you want Kise..."

"Yay!"

* * *

All of Seirin players stared at Kagami who had red eyes, a sign he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. His eyes were naturally dark shade of red but now even the white part was a little red. Apparently the red head was too excited that he couldn't bring himself to sleep. "You looks like a rabbit." Izuki pointed out.

"What are you, a kid going to a field trip?" Kuroko asked tonelessly.

"Shut up." Kagami grunted.

Riko face palmed at the sight and berated Kagami, "Next time... I don't care even if you have to knock yourself out, but you have to get plenty of rest before a match!"

"Hai..." Kagami said drowsily.

"Kurooooookooooooooooo-chiiiiiiiiiiiii!" All Seirin players except Kuroko groaned at the cheerful voice that they was pretty familiar with since the blond's last visit. From this distance they could already see a blond teen running to their direction. Kise stopped right in front of Kuroko who gave him a dispassionate stare. Kise in the other hand was beaming, ignoring Kagami who tried to call his attention. "This place is big so I come to get you guys!"

Riko rolled her eyes, how generous of him though he probably only wanted to chat with Kuroko before the match. "Thank you very much."

"Oi Kise!" Kagami shouted.

Kise faked a sob, "Ever since you rejected my invitation..." He began in an almost whiny voice, "I've been crying into my pillow every night!" He said as rubbing his arm right against his eyes to emphasize his point.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyūga grunted.

Kagami huffed, "Just show us the way!"

Kise in the other hand was oblivious of the glare that directed at him coming from the Seirin seniors, if looks could kill Kise would have died on the spot. "Not even girl has turned me down!"

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami asked grumpily while the rest of Seirin inwardly rolled their eyes, you just noticed he blatantly ignored you?

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kise, "Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko asked.

Kise in return narrowed his eyes, a mischievous smile on his lips. "I am interested in the team that made Kuroko-chi said those words... " Then he turned to Kagami, "But _you_ in particular are the most vocal, it seems."

Kagami smirked at Kise. "So?"

The blond walked pass Kagami, his amber eyes narrowed at the red head. "I don't care much about the title of Generation of Miracles."

Kuroko inwardly rolled his eyes, how about none of them did? He still could hear how vocal Aomine in rejecting their group to be called Generation of Miracle. He was almost deaf that time because of that. Then again they were titled that and their opinion won't matter, since soon enough they were called by that moniker in daily basis and no one in team cared anymore about how corny it was. Their reputation cemented that title to be a feared name after all.

"But I can't ignore such an obvious challenge..." Kise said coolly, "I am not mature enough to let such thing slide."

Kuroko sighed, of course Kise won't let Kagami's challenge slide. He could foresee the others would react in the same way, because to them Kagami was an outsider who dare to say something as bold as defeating them. Back then a challenger was always appreciated, especially by Aomine. But now after three years of absolute dominance the thought someone unknown like Kagami challenging them sounded more like a shameless gloating to them. Kise in particular even more so since he was never defeated by anyone outside of the team and believed no outsider had right to do so.

"I am sorry." The blond lied through his teeth, "But I am going to crush you with everything I have." He stated with the coldest voice he could muster.

Kagami smirked in delight, "Sounds good." He said and secretly made a V sign with his fingers on his back for his team to see. "Bring it on Kise!"

"As you wish..." Kise replied haughtily.

_Nice job, Kagami!_ They thought as giving him a mental thumbs up.

Riko sighed, at least their strategy to get Kagami provoking Kise was a big success. Although… it seemed Kagami had too much fun in riling Kise up, she thought as looking at the two whose eyes locked to each other and she swore there was an electricity spark between them.

* * *

**Kaijō Main Gym **

Kise was tempted to knock some sense on their coach for his blatant disrespect on Kuroko-chi and Seirin. When he was out to fetch Seirin, the coach had ordered second string players to put up a nett barricade to divide the court in two. The Seirin coach, she only take one look at the court and coolly commented. "Half of the court is used for practice..." She sounded like she was informing her team the most obvious thing of the year, and her right eyebrow was twitching dangerously. Kise went to put his jersey on, leaving Seirin on their own. Whatever their coach had in mind, Kise won't be part of it.

Takeuchi walked pass, eyes glued on his clipboard until he noticed the group of high school student in red, black, and white uniform. He turned to their direction sluggishly, "Ah you're here, welcome." He greeted them, "I am the coach, Takeuchi." He introduced himself curtly then looked around, no doubt looking for Seirin's coach who actually right in front of him. "Eh..."

Riko didn't wait for him to ask and went forward to introduce herself, "I am the coach, Aida Riko... nice to meet you." She greeted him with the sweetest voice only a high school girl could produce. Kise noted Aida didn't bother to bow, she was really serious in not treating people respectfully when they gave her none. She glanced at the net, still smiling sweetly. "By the way what is this?" It's actually translated as _'What in the seven hell you're thinking to put up this crap?' _

Kise knew their coach was no expert in woman's heart but he should at least understood the heart of a coach who was faced with blatant disrespect of her players. "Exactly what it looks like." Takeuchi stated the obvious. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" Riko echoed in faked wonder, eyes wide and her mouth shaped a comical O.

Kise would love to keep watching his coach being oblivious and Riko who put a sweet girl facade engaged in verbal war, but he knew they were no concern to him as much as certain phantom player. Kuroko Tetsuya out of six of them was the most composed one and also the one with the most vicious temper. Akashi came in close second of course. The last time Kuroko lost his composure in court, it was really bad for anyone in his warpath. Akashi being Akashi gave a free reign to Kuroko to vent his anger on their opponents who was at fault at the time to make Kuroko lost his temper. Kise swore that time in spite of not intimidated like the rest of them, Akashi flinched a little when one of the opposing player had a close call with ignite pass breezing pass just one inch from his face and fainted on the spot. Since then they vowed to never ever let Kuroko lost his temper, which pretty easy considering Kuroko had a lot of patience and not easily provoked.

However it was never wise to push him, and his coach was doing that.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." Takeuchi continued on, and didn't notice that Riko was itching to tear him apart with how her fingers twitching by her side. "Despite the arrangements, the one who you play against is still our regulars." He said in a manner that Seirin should be consoled_ and_ honored for that fact, "I hope you won't let us triple your score." Takeuichi turned around just in time, so he didn't see the obvious distaste in Seirin players.

Hyūga scowled, "He is going to eat his words."

Izuki grunted in agreement, "We'll enjoy his face later." He vowed. "He pissed me off.

"... They think we're a side show for their practice." Kagami hissed angrily.

Kise looked at Kuroko who was looking at their retreating coach with dispassionate stare, thankfully he was still looking as tranquil as a zen monk. However it was pretty obvious Kuroko was annoyed but pleased Takeuchi's gloating was firing his teammates up. Kise finished putting his jersey on and was going to speak to Kuroko, it won't do if Kuroko-chi think he was in any way involved in this. No matter how low Seirin ranking was they're still an opponent, and Kise would never disrespect them like this. Not to mention he had to pacify Kuroko-chi just in case, he still wanted his new teammates to come out of this match without trauma.

And then Takeuchi spoke the magic word, "Kise, why are you putting on your uniform? You're _not_ playing."

"Eh?" What the coach was thinking?!

Takeuchi sighed, oblivious of incredulous look on Kise's face. "Even in our school that gather talented players from middle school, you're in a whole different level." Kise gritted his teeth, someone over there was in different level too, you know? Not to mention Takeuchi was speaking in a volume that loud and clear enough for Kuroko to hear.

Kise looked around in panic and was tempted to yelp when he saw Kuroko was looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Coach, please stop that! _Seriously_ stop that!" He almost yelled in panic.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, while their coach was oblivious Kasamatsu could tell Kise was panicking and he kept looking at Seirin. "What the..."

"If I let you play it won't be a game anymore." Takeuchi said nonchalantly then was about to leave when Kise sprinted to Seirin's direction, leaving him flabbergasted at Kise's sudden outburst. It was rude in Kasamatsu's opinion but it seemed Kise had a more important consent than manners.

"Kuroko-chi!" It was bad, the phantom player was taking a deep breath and sighing! That was not a good sign. "I am so sorry! I don't...!" He trailed off.

"Kise-kun, be quiet please." Kuroko requested with a sigh.

Kise sniffed, "But!"

Seirin seniors could see panic written all over Kise's face and it was easy to guess why. This guy obviously scared Kuroko would snap, and all thing considered they agreed with Kise. Kuroko in the other hand looked as tranquil as ever though if you knew him long enough you could see slight twitch on his left eyebrow. "Kise-kun, I know you're not involved in this farce. So please calm down... I am not going to snap."

* * *

Kasamatsu and the rest of the team was surprised Kise at once clamped down and stopped on his track. Kise was speaking to the shortest players in Seirin group and Kasamatsu had to squint his eyes to make sure someone was there and Kise was not talking to an empty space. "Oi... is that guy the vice-captain Kise keep talking about?" He looked so weak! This was the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles? On second thought who was he to judge? If he recalled correctly, Akashi Seijuro doesn't look that impressive from afar either.

It was almost comical to see the famed Kise Ryōta nodded so enthusiastically at something the teal haired boy said, Kasamatsu couldn't believe his eyes that Kise acted like that. Kise was an airhead most of the time but he was still a proud member of the Generation of Miracles, "This is bad..."

Moriyama, the shooting guard of Kaijō nodded in agreement. "Judging from the way Kise acted it seemed that short guy is really his former vice-captain."

Kasamatsu couldn't suppress a relieved sigh that his teammates were not as oblivious as their coach and could see the situation they were in. "Our coach is overboard this time..."

Hayakawa who stood in the other side gulped, "Eh... if Kise is not going to play with us... is this mean we're going to play against a member of Generation of Miracles _without _Kise?!" He asked in incredulous tone.

Great! Even_ that_ Hayakawa could see how screwed they were. "Yeah... that summed it up nicely, not to mention coach did a marvelous job in pissing them off."

Generation of Miracles was famed not just for skill, power and their achievement. In fact for the better part of their career they were known as ruthless team who had no mercy to triple score their opponents just because they could. Kise was panic for their sake, it seemed. Any other day Kasamatsu would have berated Kise for underestimating them, but in this case it was justified Kise was worried. They were going to face a team that was out for blood with someone from Generation of Miracles as one of them, this was bad...

Kobori flinched, "Hey... should we inform Coach or not?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Like he'll believe us?!"

* * *

Kuroko could see Kise was ready to apologize profusely and judging from horrified look Kaijō team shot at him, they shared the same opinion as Kise. Kuroko turned to his coach who was smirking at him, it seemed she had an idea and Kuroko had a wild guess of what Riko was thinking. He would have pitied Takeuchi Genta, but he should see this coming. He disliked this kind of method but situation calls for it. "Kise-kun... do me a favor and act accordingly." He said in low voice.

Kise blinked in confusion the nodded, "Okay..."

Here goes nothing, Kuroko thought as he took a deep breath, "Coach, please pull me out from starting members." The phantom player said sternly, at a volume that loud and clear enough for everyone in gym to hear.

Riko smirked when he saw Takeuchi turned around to their direction to see what's going on, she posed a thoughtful look. "Ah right... it'll be _so unfair_ that you are in starting line when Kise-kun is benched." She agreed as nodded solemnly, "Tsuchida-kun will play in your stead."

Kise caught on quickly, "Thank you Kuroko-chi! That's a relief!"

Takeuchi stomped to their direction, he looked furious. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Riko answered in a heartbeat sweetly, "We just think that since you so _generously_ benched Kise-kun, we should do the same... " She added, "Just to be fair."

The plump man raised an eyebrow, then looked at Kuroko from head to toe. "After all that boasting." Like _he_ was one to talk, "I expect you have some decent players at least but..."

Kise stepped in before the coach could deal more damage that he already did, "Of course Kuroko-chi is not decent! I'll be not so decent myself if my old teammates is just decent!" Then without a warning he encircled his arms on Kuroko's shoulder just like when they were teammates, "We suppose to be extraordinary one! On a whole different level!" He quoted Takeuchi in the last part.

Takeuichi remained unmoved as he crossed his arms, "Kise... this boy..."

Kise if possible sparkled even more, "This is Kuroko Tetsuya! He was _my_ vice-captain in Teikō..."

"You're kidding me!" Takeuchi scoffed, there was no way this weak looking player was in the same level as Kise.

"I am not!"

What's with his old teammates promoting him as their vice-captain? At first he thought it was just Akashi flaunting the title for amusement, and now even Kise was so eager to announce it to the world. This had Akashi's name all over it, what he was up to now? It seemed it would be best if he put this farce down now, "Kise-kun... enough." Kise clamped his mouth shut, "Regardless... of the situation, one way or another it would a trouble for my team..."

"Huh..." Takeuchi raised an eyebrow at Kuroko.

Kise knew Kuroko had changed since he returned, he was still as stoic as ever but not as quiet it seemed. He was always blunt but never as outspoken as he was now. "Kuroko-chi..."

"My teammates won't be able to hold back... so Kise-kun..." Kuroko turned to leave to follow second string player Takeuchi asked to show them Kaijō locker room. "Please warm up, we don't have time time to wait for you to do that later..."

"Hai!" Kise nodded.

Kuroko didn't mean that as an order, but Kise made it sounded like one. He would have to remind Kise about this later...

* * *

Kasamatsu and the rest of Kaijō team didn't know they were holding their breath throughout the entire conversation that took place between their coach, Kise, and Seirin. They didn't know they had to be grateful or not Seirin felt so insulted that they benched this Kuroko-chi like Kise in retaliation. Or horrified this team was confident enough to play against a national level team like them without the phantom player. Kasamatsu hated to admit this way, it would be a fair fight against Seirin. He thought as looking at Seirin or exactly the teal haired boy Kise called Kuroko-chi. It was hard to pinpoint the boy but Kasamatsu could when the boy was standing apart from his team and for some reason was staring at the hoop. Kasamatsu recalled that one was in need to be replaced soon especially after the beating Kise did to it for the last few days, did he noticed that or something?

"Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise called him, "It's too early to be relieved." He said as looking at the Seirin players.

Kasamatsu scoffed, "Yeah... yeah... thanks a lot Kise, but now both of you are benched I don't see why we shouldn't."

Kise blinked at Kasamatsu, "Obviously because Kuroko-chi is dangerous even when he is benched."

"Heh?" Kasamatsu blinked back, "What do you mean?" From afar he could see Kuroko instead of seating on bench was standing beside Seirin's coach, they were having a last minute coaching it seemed. Kasamatsu blinked as realization dawned on him of the possibility of what Kuroko Tetsuya was capable of, "Oh shit! Fair my ass!" He cursed.

* * *

Kuroko was standing beside Riko as she briefed her team for changes in strategy now both Kise and Kuroko were benched, "Kaijō is a strong team with a good balance in offense and defense... like Kinga High of Tokyo, but much _much _better." She stressed the last part. "I have to say... " She turned to Mitobe and Tsuchida, who was their main defense player. "Sorry, but we're a bit in losing side when it comes to defense... just an _estimation_ from my research though."

Kagami scoffed, "If we put enough firepower in offense it should be no problem."

Riko nodded in agreement, "We pretty much... match up with them in that department according to my calculation but anything can happen, just give it your all... " Then she grinned, "Any change of strategy later... it'll be up to you Kuroko-kun, I am giving you a free reign today..."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, a soft smile tugging his lips. "Hai."

They were about to end their coaching before Koganei piped in, "Hey, why Kaijō's captain is glaring at us?"

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

Kaijō team lined up in front of Seirin, and both team bowed to each other before their tallest member stepped forward for the tip off. The whistle was blown, and the ball thrown in the air. Kagami reached for the ball, but Kobori of Kaijō was faster as he slapped the ball to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu dribbled the ball calmly "One. Let's do this..." He told his teammates, keeping an eye on where Hayakawa and Moriyama were. The captain of Kaijō didn't notice the smirk on Seirin players' face when they saw where he was looking.

_"Kaijō_ _number 5_ _is a SG with unique style, it won't be easy to stop his unorthodox shot... their captain would likely pass the ball to Moriyama-san after he make sure their PF Hayakawa-san would be near the ring for rebound just in case their SG missed.' _

The captain smirked when he saw Moriyama was in position in the same time as Hayakawa reached the area near the hoop, and without second thought passed the ball to Moriyama. Hyūga smirked when he saw Kasamatsu was passing the ball to Moriyama as predicted, it was also easy to guess where Moriyama would be ready. _  
_

_'While his unorthodox shot is hard to block... the shooting range is poor so he won't be too far from 3 point line.' _

Kasamatsu's eyes widened when he saw Hyūga, the captain of Seirin was already right in pass course between him and Moriyama and stole the ball. "What the!" They knew he was going to pass to Moriyama?!

"Run and Gun!" Hyūga shouted in an almost cheery voice as he threw the ball as hard as he could to Izuki, which caught easily by the eagle eyed PG.

"Yosh!" Izuki smirked then dribbled the ball to the direction of the hoop.

Kaijō who was caught off guard quickly sprung to action, however they were deep in Seirin's territory while all Seirin's player aside from Hyūga was in theirs. Kasamatsu scowled, this was not normal for a team to leave their hoop open for offense! They already planned this to make Kaijō dropped their guard! Kobori was the only one near the hoop, they were wide open! Kasamatsu gritted his teeth, as if they would let Seirin to take the first score so easily! The PG of Kaijō ran as fast as he could and easily caught up with Izuki who was not as fast, Kobori was in front of Izuki and ready to block him.

"As if we'll let you!" Kasamatsu shouted.

Much to his shock Izuki was smiling, as if cornered by two players that stronger than him was not a concern to him. "I know you will catch up, Kasamatsu-san." And then Izuki threw the ball up with a narrow arc which that caught by Mitobe who was standing few feet _behind_ them and the silent player sprinted pass them.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened, what this guy's eyes were made of? He wondered. "Shit!"

The ball however didn't stay with Mitobe for long as he passed it to Kagami who was already sprinting to the hoop, Kagami jumped into the air and dunked the ball into the basketwith force and landed to the ground gracefully. "Yosh!" He strike his fist up and faked a shocked look that he just realized he was holding a broken hoop. "Woah!"

Woah indeed, Kuroko rolled his eyes at Kagami's theatrics. But looking at Takeuchi's mortified face, it was working nicely to rile the fat coach up.

"That's dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." Izuki commented grimly at the sight of the broken goal of Kaijō.

"But that's still not... normal." Kasamatsu muttered in shock.

"It can't be helped, we have to use full court now..." Izuki said in deadpan tone.

Kasamatsu who was staring at their destroyed hoop turned to his fellow PG with incredulous face. "You guys..." Kasamatsu narrowed his blue eyes at Izuki who was smiling at him, "You know... " He paused, "No, it's _him... he_ knew the bolt is rusty and that Kagami could easily break the hoop." It's still need massive power though, and that Kagami was still a freshman? "You guys are one terrible team..." He couldn't help but commented. Were they really a regional level team? "That's quite a greeting."

Izuki just smiled at the blue eyed PG, "I don't know what are you talking about Kasamatsu-san..."

Kagami stared at the broken hoop with bored face. "This thing is bigger than I thought." He commented in deadpan tone. "Bigger than my head."

Izuki who saw the chance to broke out the conversation with Kasamatsu piped in, "I can see that Kagami!"

* * *

Riko was skipping to fuming Takeuchi who sat on Kaijō bench. He stared at the skipping girl before him in disdain. "We're sorry for that Takeuchi-san... but well... we warned you."

Takeuchi scowled, "Yes, I heard you..." He gritted his teeth.

Kise was holding his side as gasping for air, Kuroko-chi was the best! Kise's back was facing his coach, because Kise was sure he would burst to laugh if he saw Takeuchi's face now. " Ha ha..." His shoulders were still shaking.

"Kise-kun..." Kise turned to see his former instructor with a puffed cheek. "Stop laughing please..."

"Ah right!" Kise stifled his laughter.

Takeuchi turned just in time to notice Kuroko was standing in front of him with impassive face since who knows when. "Eh... " Who was this guy again?

Kuroko bowed politely, then looked down at the Kaijō's coach. "My apologies for the destroyed hoop." Kagami was right behind him, still holding the hoop and looked not so sorry about it. "Since we can't play like this, please allow us to use the full court."

Like he had any other choice?! "Ugh... fine!" Then he turned to the side, "Kise! Come here for a sec."

Kise grinned, "Hai!"

* * *

Kuroko could see Kise was grinning that Seirin managed to make Takeuchi put him im "Now that's what I call a greeting." Kise mused. "I've never seen the coach like that before."

Kagami growled. "You should tell him that that's what he gets for underestimating us!"

Kuroko face-palmed. "Kagami-kun, you realize we've to pay that?"

Kagami gaped at the phantom player. "We have to pay for...?" He sputtered comically, "Or it's just me?" His dad would chew his head off for this!

"Well..." Kuroko trailed off then waved his hand in negative gesture. "Never mind, that hoop is in due for replacement so it's unlikely Kaijō will ask us to pay it."

Kise nodded at that, "If anything... I am partly responsible, I kind of torturing that hoop for the last few days since I know it's going to be replaced soon."

Kagami's eyes widened at that, "Is that so?" He asked through gritted teeth to the smirking blond player.

The phantom player sighed, he wondered if Kagami remembered he suppose to provoke not the opposite. It seemed the second string of Kaijō had finished mopping the floor, "Kagami-kun... the game is going to start again so prepare yourself please..."

Kagami groaned as he tear his eyes off of Kise, "Fine!"

* * *

When previously no Kaijō players were interested in watching the match, now quite a number went to the second floor to get better look of the game. Takeuchi was still fuming, and Riko's innocent smiling face if anything was fueling the fire.

Both team held their breath as they were expecting the two members of Generation of Miracles to enter the court. Kise was wearing a confident smile as he flexed his wrist, Kasamatsu sighed at the sight. Kise looked as intense as ever unlike his usual cheerful persona. He turned to the rest of his team, wondering why they were looking around as if looking for someone.

"You're finally in." Kagami muttered.

The Seirin captain commented, "That's quite a pressure he emitted... " Who knows this guy is a model?

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kise muttered as his eyes locked at Kagami's.

"No problem." Kagami replied.

Riko watched the exchange between the two talents, she narrowed her eyes as mental image of stats popped up around Kise. She winced at the sight, this was the _weakest_ player of the Generation of Miracles?

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, why the hell Kise was concerned with that Kagami guy as if he was his life rival. Shouldn't their ace having a showdown with his fellow Generation of Miracle players? Kasamatsu blinked, at last he figured out who his teammates were looking for. That Kuroko guy was nowhere in sight. How the hell they could lost sight of him! He had teal blue hair and there was only ten people including the referee in court! The referee was also looking around as he counted the player on his sight again and again in search of the missing tenth player. Izuki caught Kasamatsu's attention, he was giving Kasamatsu a pitying look. Izuki suddenly turned to the side and patted someone's shoulder. Someone they were sure was not there before, and as one Kaijō players except Kise let out an unmanly scream as they jumped backward at the sudden appearance of the phantom player.

The referee stammered, "Ah... there you are! We will resume the game soon then!" The score board and the referee table were still in progress of moving.

Kuroko ignored the commotion as he put on his wristband, while Riko was giggling because Takeuchi just now fell from his seat in shock. That just brightened her day even more! Girlish screams filled the court and Kaijō players groaned at the group that occupying the space near the entrance. The phantom player sighed, some things just never changed. And there was no security guards or Akashi with murderous glare of his to chase them away like in Teikō.

**"Kise-kun!"**

**"SO cool!"  
**

It's Kise's fan girls... AGAIN.

Hyūga winced at the scream, "Does those girls never leave him or something?! They're everywhere!"

Kasamatsu who was near Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, Kise recently visited Seirin and it seemed he had fan girls too there. He scratched the back of his head with an exasperated look marred his face. "I guess when Kise visited you, the same thing happened?"

Hyūga nodded, "Yeah... one long queuing line, just for his autograph."

The other captain groaned then turned to Kise, expecting the blond was waving at his fangirls as usual. "How long are you going to..." He began then stopped, Kise was not waving and in fact was ignoring his fangirls.

His sole attention was focused on the phantom player before him. "It's been a while since we are standing in the same court Kuroko-chi..." Kise said as flexing his wrist in relaxed manner.

Kuroko titled his head to the side, "I guess..." Kise noted Kuroko still had the habit of tugging his wristband to adjust it before the match. Kise's eyes narrowed when he saw the wristband was not the same one the phantom player wore in middle school since it had red lining on the rim. "May the best team win..."

Kise nodded, in the corner of his eyes he caught Kasamatsu approached him. "Don't forget to the return their greeting, Kise..."

"Sure!" Kise grinned.

* * *

Kise only took one look at Kagami before he caught the ball his captain passed and run to the hoop, Mitobe was already there to defend Seirin's goal but the copycat was faster and dunked the ball in the same way Kagami did but with more force to the point the hoop was shaking loudly. Kasamatsu scowled at Kise then kicked the copycat on the shin. "You should break the hoop too!"

The blond player cried, "Then how we're going to play if I break this one too?!" He asked logically.

Kagami stared at the hoop as a drop of sweat rolled on his cheek, "That dunk..." It was much stronger than his, if not for this hoop had better quality than one he broke it would break too.

Kuroko glanced at Kagami, "You are not chickened out, aren't you?"

The red head grinned, "As if!"

* * *

Kasamatsu knew basketball was a fast-paced game but this was insane! They were running back and forth like crazy and neither of them showing any sign of slowing down, and like hell if he let Kaijō to be the one that back down from this run and gun showdown! Izuki the PG of Seirin who was matched up against him of course had the same thought and both game maker were struggling to outmatched each other. Kasamatsu was well aware he was the better one physically and more experienced but Izuki was unpredictable and his pass route was often in the unlikeliest place.

Kise was more than capable to match Kagami, in fact they had exchanged blow after blow since the first quarter started which like... two to three minutes ago. So far the score was 17-15 in their favor but at this rate they would be locked in stalemate by the end of first quarter. Kasamatsu hated to admit it but as far as teamwork goes, they were the one in disadvantage. Seirin was good, terribly so when it comes to teamwork. Whenever he got hold of the ball that Izuki trailed after him so closely and if not for Hayakawa or Kobori helping him with screen their pass course would be totally closed.

Izuki gritted his teeth as Hayakawa blocked his way again, so Kasamatsu was free to pass the ball to Kise. The score was 19-21 which in Seirin's favor but nothing to be happy about because with Kise in possession of the ball the score would turn around to Kaijō again. They were exchanging blow for exactly 4:17 according to the digital clock. Just a bit more and they'd execute the plan to seal Kise!

Kise copied Kagami's fade away after he blocked Kagami's attempt to shot much to the red haired teen's irritation, the score was 25-22 which mean 3 point gap. Izuki narrowed his eyes, Kise had stopped from just copying and started blocking Kagami now. Which mean he wanted to widen the score gap. The copycat narrowed his eyes at his former teammates who since the start of the game did nothing than simple tap pass. In fact he even didn't use any misdirection and Kaijō was baffled at his lack of action in court. Sure his pass was fast as usual, but there was no phantom play he usually used and Kuroko not even once directly assisting Kagami in his duel with Kise. The one who received assist from Kuroko the most was Izuki and that was why Kasamatsu had a hard time facing the eagle eyed PG.

Kasamatsu jogged beside the copycat, panting wildly. "Oi Kise! I admit you're right he is a good passer..." Better than him like Kise said, "But it's... not phenomenal like your copycat ability. He stays dormant in the shadow, helping that Izuki to circulate pass and possibly the master mind of Seirin... I can't pinpoint that guy at all."

Kise shook his head, "Kuroko-chi so far showed nothing Kasamatsu-senpai and I am afraid it's not because he underestimated us... he is not that kind of person." He of all people believed in giving your all in any match, regardless of the opponent. "But whatever he is planning... it's the best thing he could do for his team..." It was always like that.

The game continued and they had went through half of the first quarter already, Kasamatsu could feel he and his teammates except Kise were tired. The game was still in stalemate, thanks to Hyūga's three pointer the gap was closed in a blink of an eye. Kasamatsu grunted, they had to admit Moriyama lost to Hyūga when it comes to shooting range. Hyūga was no Midorima but he could shot from 2 meters radius of 3 pointer line. Kasamatsu sighed and resigned to continued the run and gun match between their team. But soon Kasamatsu found Kise gradually losing his effectiveness, and the copycat was growing frustrated. They were still in stalemate but Kise couldn't make a single basket since the last one he did with fade away. Kise still blocked and copied Kagami perfectly but now other Seirin members started to defend their hoop viciously and they seemed to know the most effective way to stop Kise. The copycat would have to forced his way through but the first attempt ended up in foul after Kise couldn't stop fast enough to charge pass Mitobe's defense.

"What's going on?" Moriyama asked, his face was drenched in sweat.

Kasamatsu hissed, "This is the clash between Generation of Miracles... but it seems that Kuroko outsmarted Kise." That Kagami was a bait! Seirin already predicted their strongest scorer would be Kise's target and let Kise copied Kagami on purpose because they knew how to counter Kagami! So there was a way to seal Kise like this?!

Hayakawa blanched, "Heh? Fo(l) (l)ea(r)?"

Kobori sweat-dropped, "Hayakawa... calm down a bit."

"Assist Kise! Don't let the balance broke!" At least until this quarter ended, if Seirin overtook them before that... that Kuroko had not made any move and when he did the balance would break!

Kasamatsu provided a screen so Kise could escape from Mitobe, "Go Kise!"

Kise gritted his teeth, he was going to execute the fast cut move Kagami did before but Hyūga and Izuki were already in position to block him. From the corner of his eyes he caught Moriyama with his arms stretched, no choice! he had to pass to Moriyama-senpai before... He turned to look for an opening to pass but startled when he felt emptiness on his hands. "I told you... " A familiar monotone voice said, "Never take your eyes off of the ball."

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise hissed.

The copycat's eyes widened when he saw the phantom player stole the ball from him, appeared out of nowhere and catching those who unaware off guard like he always did. Kise moved to stop the phantom player but Izuki was already there to provide screen. "You're not going anywhere copycat-kun." Izuki smirked.

Kasamatsu grinned when he saw Kuroko was alone near Seirin's goal while the rest of Seirin was occupied to guard his other teammates. Unexpectedly Kuroko's speed was so-so if not almost slow in Kasamatsu's opinion, then again nobody was perfect so it must be his weakness! Kasamatsu stretched his arm to steal the ball, but failed when Kuroko suddenly turned around and shift the ball to his other hand. The Kaijō captain scowled then suddenly a thought crossed his mind, why the hell this guy didn't go to their teritory instead of running deeper to Seirin's? His process of thought was interrupted when Kuroko's movement suddenly changed, Kasamatsu blinked when he saw Kuroko's movement felt like a slow motion but for some reason he couldn't react to it. Kuroko was now around six feet away from Kasamatsu, right beneath Seirin's hoop.

The Kaijō captain quickly came to his sense and sprung to action, "What the hell are you planning?"

The answer came fast in form of action, "This." Kuroko shifted his footing then flung his right arm forward in one fluid move.

Kise who watched the move shouted at his captain. "Senpai! Don't move!" That was cyclone pass!

Kasamatsu's eyes widened when he saw the ball was sent flying in a speed he had never seen before. He did, but not in basketball. He even could feel the breeze when the ball blew pass him like a bullet. He turned around and shocked to see Kagami was already below their unguarded hoop. When he thought of it again, that guy hadn't move from there since Kise blocked his last attempt to score!

Kagami smirked when he caught the ball, wincing a little when he felt the impact that was more powerful than any pass he ever received in his life. Kuroko did warned him though, he could also feel the heat that coming from the ball. Who knows Kuroko's skinny arm could pack such a pass? "This is one hot ball." He couldn't help but commented as he dunked the ball to the hoop.

He was about to turn around and return to defense, ready to shot a smug smirk to Kise but fell comically when he heard the referee shouted, "Kaijō! Time Out!"

"Eh?!" They were on the best part damn it!

* * *

**Unexpectedly I enjoy writing the match scene very much... it's easier than writing fighting scene for sure!  
**

**REVIEW****  
****REVIEW  
**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIE  
****REVIEW****REVIEW**  
RREVIEWR  
RREVR  
RR  
R


	8. 8th Q: Big Talk or A Truth

**Unexpectedly... or rather as expected writing three quarter of basketball match with break in between for strategy meeting is harder than I thought DX then again leave it to me to be so stubborn of writing a bit of detail here and there about what strategy they used. I read basketball rules in Wiki and to tell you the truth... I thought it suppose to be simple! IT'S NOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Big Talk or A Truth**

Kaijō was catching their breath after intense seven and half minutes of run and gun game with Seirin. If not for their experience and daily rigorous training as national level team they would have collapsed. Kasamatsu never dreamed a regional level team like Seirin could push them to their limit to the point their coach had to swallow his pride and called for a time up. The pace of the game was not favorable and the flow was with Seirin now, if they didn't figure something out now it would be as good as losing the game.

"Kise... I hate to say this but sorry for hitting you when you commented that Kuroko guy is a much better passer than me." Kasamatsu breathed out before he took one hungry gulp of his water. "His passes are insane! Especially the last one."

Kise blinked, snapped out of his thought. "Uh... well... Kuroko-chi is the pass specialist of Generation of Miracles, I think it's a given if his pass is in the same level as my copy abilities if not better..." It was hard to make comparison but to be part of the Generation of Miracles all of them had special talent with equal footing with each other. He paused when he saw Takeuchi was glaring at him. "Coach?"

"Why you didn't warn us Kise?" He asked testily.

**"He did."** The other Kaijō players chorused.

Takeuchi sighed, it seemed his cockiness bite him on the ass again. He really should take his players seriously, "Fine... now what should we do? Kasamatsu, your opinion?"

Kasamatsu face-palmed. "That last pass is dangerous... he cut through straight from one side of the court to the other like it was nothing." Not to mention the power that packed on the pass.

Hayakawa scoffed, "That kind of pass wo(l)k because he caught us off gua(l)d!"

Kaijō number 5, Moriyama nodded in agreement. "In basketball a long ranged pass is easy to intercept unlike in soccer, so as long as we know he is going to do it... we can stop him. Beside... his form for that pass is pretty _flashy _to me."

Kise sighed then waved his hand in negative gesture, "Err... you better drop that idea, unless it's me who intercept the pass... it's not going to work."

Kobori, their number 8 blinked at their ace. "Why?"

Kise didn't answer instead he pointed at Seirin's bench, in which Kagami was blowing his red hand as if it was some sort of hot soup. Kise had to say he was impressed Kagami only received that much damage from cyclone pass, it was a milder version of ignite pass but still had enough power in it. That Kagami was no slouch. "That's why I yelled at senpai to not move, in the past those who tried to intercept Kuroko-chi's passes have a pretty painful experience." Some unfortunate fools did try that back in Teikō days, especially since Kuroko adjusted his power according to distance so intercepting his pass was not an option unless you are in Generation of Miracle's level or close like Uncrowned Generals. Although the latter was just rhetorical, since none of them had tried that.

Kasamatsu and the other blanched, "Oi oi... that pass just now, catching it is not simple matter huh?" That Kagami who could almost keep up with Kise had difficulty to catch it?

Kise nodded, "Yeah... I suggest don't risk trying to catch it. I have faith in senpai's skill but... well... there is a reason why Kuroko-chi went through trouble to widen the distance..." He pointed out loftily, "But to be honest... that's not our biggest concern, it shouldn't be... "

"Why?"

* * *

"What do you mean no more pass like that to me?" Kagami asked grumpily.

Kuroko sighed, "I am going to ruin your hand if I keep passing like that and it's not going to be as effective." The phantom player pointed out then took a sip of his tea.

Riko nodded in agreement, "Kise is going to shadow you after this for sure." She said as she handed a sheet of paper to the teal haired boy.

Izuki chuckled, "How ironic."

The phantom player rolled his eyes, "That's not funny Izuki-senpai..."

Hyūga grunted, "Never mind that... so how are they?"

Kuroko scanned the paper Riko gave him, which contained stats of Kaijō players. It was only estimation because of clothes they wore but good enough to give Kuroko the idea of their condition. "Hum... they are much better in stamina than regional level school so this much is expected, however... after this time-out they undoubtedly will try to slow down the pace."

* * *

"Kasamatsu... slow down the pace, if we keep going at this rate it's no good for us... not to mention I suspect we are trapped in their pace already and we have to remedy that." Kasamatsu nodded, at last their coach was taking this match seriously.

Kise sighed in relieve, "Ah coach... one more thing, Kuroko-chi actually..."

* * *

"We'll let them to slow down." Kuroko announced.

"We will?!" Kagami echoed.

"Seriously?" Koganei moaned.

Riko sighed at her team which from their look was not in favor of slowing down, "You guys want to keep going is fine but Kuroko-kun have his limit... beside... we surely need misdirection after this, we can't afford using it minimally anymore... and by the way, speaking of shutting Kise-kun down..." At this rate both team was going to tear each other down, the clash of Generation of Miracles. It was worse than she expected.

* * *

"They have shut you down?" Takeuchi's left eye twitched.

Kise sighed, "Not really... you see, there's a reason why I copied a play and used it right off the bat..."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, not just because he could or just to humiliate his opponent? No offense to Kise, but Generation of Miracles by their third years was known as ruthless team that feared by their opponents to abnormal degree. "So why?"

"Psychological attack..." Kise drawled with a sigh, "At first... that's the only reason but now I do it partly because of habit."

"Oh..." That made sense.

" Kuroko-chi find a way to stop me from copying his teammates." Kise pouted, it was Akashi who suggested the method to make Kise's copycat more effective and it's not that much stretch of imagination Kuroko was involved. He had to admit he was in disadvantage because Kuroko knew his basketball well, but that won't work in one way. "At any rate... it's not like I have to keep copying Kagami to play. I still can copy moves but just not theirs..." He had almost forgotten that in favor of psychological impact. "We will return the favor, in basketball I will never forget to return it."

* * *

Kagami growled, "You're saying the strategy we so meticulously put our effort into in the last three days won't even last for one quarter?" He asked in incredulous tone.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes..."

"I become your practice dummy for it! Damn it!" Kagami scowled angrily, not that he didn't appreciate the excitement and improvement he got out of it.

"We appreciate that but well... there is no such thing called foolproof plan in basketball." Kuroko pointed out loftily.

Riko nodded in agreement, "Right... so we go with plan B now since plan A is about to expire."

"We have plan B?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

Riko rolled his eyes, "Yeah... and plan C too." She paused, "We also have D just in case." She added hastily.

Kagami looked like a gaping fish at Riko who started to laid out their B plan which consist of going along with Kaijō's pace for the last two minutes to get them to drop their guard and catching them off guard by second quarter. "It's pretty simple plan and we probably will end this quarter with a stalemate... but that's fine, since Kaijō now probably have their guard up with recent upset..." She paused, "Kagami-kun, is that's a protest you're going to spout just shut up and let me finish." The brunette reasoned when Kagami was about to open his mouth to protest. "Like I always said... getting an upper hand all the time to secure victory is favorable but in the end a team who score one more point than their opponent is the winner."

Hyūga nodded in agreement then turned to the rest of his team, "You heard our coach... it's not like we won't give our all like usual, but we're giving our all smartly now... since we're up against opponent that more powerful than usual..." He leveled them with determined eyes, "Aside from Kuroko, none of us are as experienced as Kaijō players... " Kagami had experience but the red head was not sure it counts, especially since he had never compete in official match in America and prefer playing street ball.

Izuki grunted at that, "Hyūga... you just have to state that bluntly... but yeah, you're right... my eyes are the only physical advantage I have against Kasamatsu."

Riko turned to Kuroko, "So Kuroko-kun... don't use any obvious misdirection until I give you a-ok." The female coach said as her thumb and forefinger connected in to a circle, and holding the other fingers straight or relaxed in the air. Kuroko nodded, but he looked deep in thought as he placed his hand on his chin. "Kuroko-kun?"

The phantom player turned to his team, "I agree with this plan, and beside I think... I have to check something." He paused then glanced at Izuki, "I'll keep assisting Izuki-senpai, and the rest of you to relay passes with minimum misdirection... and Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Start passing the ball and doing assisting..." Kagami looked reluctant but he knew better that in Seirin team, everyone had to contribute their best and not just scoring. "It will throw them off guard... we may going along with their pace but we have no intention to let them to take over the first quarter that easily..." He looked thoughtful for a while then came to a decision, "Let's keep plan B until around the half of second quarter, we will move on to plan C if everything work as planned."

Riko grinned, "You heard him boys!"

"Hai!"

"Wait! Explain the damn plan C to me!" Kagami almost yelled then paused, "Please." He added unsurely.

"Damn... please?" Riko echoed, "It's the usual basic strategy of ours, idiot!"

* * *

Hayakawa blinked when Seirin junior trio took out a thermos from the bad then went to distribute a small cup to every members of their team who played. Moriyama joined in to stare at the Seirin bench when steam could be seen as the juniors poured brown liquid from thermos in one line, not to mention every pour was done in harmony and looked pretty comical to them. "Don't tell me they're drinking tea?"

Seirin in the other hand in spite of well aware Kaijō was staring at them paid no mind and drank their tea then released a sigh of relieve, "Ah... that's hit the spot."

Kasamatsu's left eye twitched, "Is this their plan to annoy us?"

Takeuchi snorted, "Maybe? But I have to say that girl know her stuff well... drinking warm drinks is better than cold one to replenish you." He should notice her surname faster, there was only one famous Aida in professional coach circle.

"Including that face?" Seirin had popped up something round and red to their mouth then made a face as if they just swallowed something extremely sour or maybe they did, before quickly finished their tea. Kasamatsu noted that Kuroko still looked as stoic as ever when he swallowed the same thing.

Takeuchi had a vein popped up on his temple, "No it's not... just something sour to help recovering from fatigue."

Kise watched Seirin in fascination or precisely his former mentor, "Kuroko-chi..."

* * *

"Gah! Can't we eat honey lemon like normal sportsmen?!" Kagami finished his second cup of tea to drown out the sour taste. "Pickled plum?! We're not old men!"

Mitobe looked apologetic, with rigorous training for the last few weeks he barely had time to cook extra stuff for the team so they settled on pickled plum. Koganei patted him comfortingly, "Nah... if anyone have enough strength to cut lemon after our training, sure... "

Riko sat on the end of the bench as looked down at the container full of pickled plum, a dark cloud of gloom over her. The team had forbid her from bringing anything that needed cutting because they knew it would end up served as it was A.K.A inedible.

* * *

"Time out is over! Both team please return to the court!" The referee shouted as both team stood up and stepped forward to the court.

Izuki was the last one who had possession of the ball so the referee handed the ball to him, the Point Guard was told by Kuroko that the younger teen wanted to check on something. Kuroko rarely kept something he wanted to do in court to himself, but when he did the plan would be executed better if no one know. Izuki had complete trust on Kuroko so they would just play along. "Ippon! Let's do this!" But the first score after the time out would be theirs, no question asked!

The Kaijō team had stopped aggressive play but they still put up a fight to stop Seirin from scoring, however Izuki could still made an unpredictable pass course that caught Kasamatsu off guard. A pass between his feet that Kuroko relayed to Hyūga who quickly scored another three point for Seirin. Izuki supressed a smirk when he saw Kaijō looked like they had second thought in their plan to slow down the pace since the widening gap of their score was unsettling. The score was 30-25 in Seirin's favor, the biggest score gap since the start of the game.

Kise frowned at the score, the tide was turning against them and he didn't like it. Coach and captain wanted to sow down the pace but to be honest he disliked the strategy since it meant to act passive in this increasing disadvantaged situation. Generation of Miracle was a very aggressive team and even the main player of defense like Murasakibara was aggressive in defense.

Kuroko eyed Kise with growing concern, the blond looked agitated and from experience it wouldn't bode well. The phantom player's eyes widened when he saw Kise suddenly charged in by himself after he stole the ball from pass course between Izuki and Kagami. He stopped around few feet from three point line then executed Moriyama's unorthodox shot. Kaijō was startled at their ace sudden move, Moriyama looked scandalized when he saw his move but quickly schooled down his face after Kasamatsu said something to him.

"Kise score with your move is unexpected but don't feel offended." Kasamatsu warned Moriyama, "If it's for the sake of the team, just let him."

Moriyama looked put off but sighed in resignation, "It would be nice if he asked first, I am his teammate..."

* * *

**Shūtoku High **

"Shiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~ " Takao sang, "I thought you're in hurry?!"

"I am checking my horoscope, be patient!" Midorima snapped.

Takao pouted, "I am the one who pedaled the cart! You'll be pissy if we are late later!"

"TAKAO!"

Miyaji and Kimura who watched their junior bickered in front of their school sighed, "I am glad we have Takao in our team, who knows if one of us will end up in his position for our ace-sama." Kimura said wryly.

* * *

**Kaijō High School**

The first quarter ended with both team scored 30-30, it was a tie. Both Kuroko and Riko agreed to continued the plan B and instructed their team to switch from man-to-man to zone defense. Kagami was in charge to mark Kise much to the red head's excitement. The game continued on as Kise closed the gap with scoring another three pointer, this time his shot stance was mirroring Hyūga. The score now was 30-32 in Kaijō's favor.

"... " Kuroko once again observed in the side line as Kise and Kagami exchanged blow after blow with their other teammates assisting once in a while, but Seirin was persistent in keeping their own pace while Kaijō took a 180 degree change in their strategy. They didn't slow down their pace and instead going along with Kise's pace, and from the look of their face and clear sign of exhaustion they was having a difficult time to follow Kise.

The digital clock was in 7:30, since the plan go haywire because of Kise it seemed plan B had to go. Riko looked annoyed but raised her hand as a signal to Kuroko. One of many lines Riko made up was always expect the unexpected with a back up plan, and he of course would do the back up plan.

"AH!" Kasamatsu's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko suddenly intercepted the pass he intended for Hayakawa and changed the direction to Hyūga.

The captain of Seirin of course quickly scored a three point, they still 8 points behind but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Misdirection at full force took Kaijō by surprise with exception of Kise who kept going at his pace without care of the world. However no matter how much Kise scored Kuroko kept stealing the ball from Kaijō in the last three minutes and turned to flow against Kaijō. By the end of second quarter the score was 48-45 in Kaijō's favor but the gap was definitely became smaller.

"Woah! Seirin is good!" A Kaijō player who watched the game from second floor commented.

Another boy nodded in agreement, "But they're defeated last year by Three Kings of Tokyo right?"

"That's last year! Old news!"

* * *

Takao was positive he was going to die of exhaustion as he lost another round of paper rock and scissors, the road to best friend of Midorima Shintarō was long and painful. It was literally long (the distance between their school to Kaijō in Kanagawa) and painful (the merciless daily insult) and Takao wondered why he wanted to be Midorima's best friend. Oh yeah, he wanted the green haired guy to acknowledge him.

"Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal." Takao Kazunari grumbled even as he pedalled on, and on the corner of his eyes he could see passerby eying him and Midorima with a mix of confusion and alarm. He didn't need his hawk eye to see a kid openly staring at the cart and a little girl pointing at them as her mother pulled her away and told her to not looking.

"Of course I haven't." Midorima Shintarō replied as he held up his canned red bean drink proudly like it was some sort of trophy. "The rank of cancer in today's Oha-Asa is first place." He announced his horoscope news of the day as usual, which to Takao had bored the hawk eye player and the rest of Shūtoku team to death or annoyance or both. "And I have a frog toy with me, my lucky item of the day."

"What does that have to do with this?" Takao asked to Midorima testily. "Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here just to watch a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!" He paused before he rethink what he just said, "Sorry, that's stupid... it's a match between Generation of Miracles so of course it's good. By the way what kind of people they're?"

"A copycat..." Midorima paused for a moment, "And an in... " Another pause as Midorima considered his choice of word, "A Phantom."

"Huh?!" Takao raised an eyebrow, "They're strong? Seriously?!" Another stupid question of course, since Midorima had sense of humor as many as a naked mole rat had hair on their body.

* * *

**Kaijō High School**

"This is bad..." Kuroko began before he took a small sip of his tea.

Furuhata who poured Kuroko's tea blinked, "But we're not losing by much, I suppose it's neither bad or good." They were more than capable to close 3 point gap, especially since their captain was a good SG.

Riko scoffed, "Firstie... our plan was thrown out of wreck because Kise-kun suddenly charging in, there is no telling what he would do next and... it's either good for us _or_ bad since Kaijō was practically have problems with their teamwork now."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "But they tried to go along with Kise, and they assisted him from time to time especially that Kasamatsu-guy."

Kuroko stood up then turned around to his team, "Exactly... they 'tried' and not faring well on it..."

Since the result is good and the gap is closing with another tie, there was a big chance Kaijō didn't notice their wobbly teamwork that caused by Kise. In fact Kuroko started misdirection in full force in the last minutes just strengthen the impression their team was on the right track. He couldn't really blame Kaijō for not noticing since the game had faster pace than normal and Kise was just doing his job as the ace albeit recently he had been more aggressive and played in his own pace and not his team's. On top of that, today's game was the first practice match so no one in Kaijō would notice how wobbly their team dynamic with Kise or they just waved it off. Kagami's presence could be a reason too, since he Kuroko himself noticed because he was Kise's former teammate and instructor, had he been anyone else he wouldn't notice either.

"It can't be helped... Kagami-kun." Kuroko called him, "I want you to take on Kise-kun... I will start assisting you directly." If Kise fell to this obvious trap, he should give himself a wake-up call.

"Eh..." Sure Kuroko had assisted him in a game before but he had a feeling it was not a usual assist. "You mean?"

Kuroko nodded, "I want to do combination play... I will assist you to get pass Kise-kun." To him it was not difficult, especially with his misdirection still in effect. Not to mention after ten minutes break Kaijō had no time to get used to him.

* * *

"See... you're not looking at me anymore." Kasamatsu turned his attention back to Kise who was smirking at his bewildered face, "This is the basic of misdirection... the reason Kuroko-chi is titled the sixth phantom player of Generation of Miracles." Rather than pass specialist of the team, Akashi was an exceptional pass specialist too after all. "He has exceptional observational skills... and used it to continuously misdirect opponent's attention... "

Kasamatsu and the rest of Kaijō team was paying Kise a rapt attention, "That's one odd skill to specialize in." And damn effective.

Moriyama nodded in agreement, "Understandable though... he already so hard to notice, this skill seems to be created just for him."

Kise smiled at that, then his expression turned grim. "I miscalculate something though... that he used it in full force in the last three minutes of second quarter and not since the start of the game."

The Kaijō captain raised an eyebrow at Kise, "He just didn't reveal his card early, what's the problem? If he started using it since the start we probably would be in losing side now..."

The copycat shook his head, "Kuroko-chi's misdirection is not a technique he could use for full 40 minutes."

"More reason to not use it early." Kasamatsu intoned.

"No no..." Kise shook his head again, "Kuroko-chi's misdirection is a technique that can be nullified with getting used to it."

"Huh?!" The Kaijō team chorused.

Kise face-palmed, "Misdirection is versatile and could be called magic trick with court as its stage..." That was what Akashi-chi called it, "But like any other magic trick, watching it again and again wouldn't surprise you as much... we can get used to it and it's effect gradually decreases. Unfortunately we're already in second half but Kuroko-chi just started it, and with ten minutes break... the effect of misdirection didn't wear off the slightest since then..."

"Oh shit..." Kasamatsu summarized, he was going to get his pass course intercepted again! That Kuroko guy was the bane of every PG for sure! You couldn't see him coming so the pass course was never secure.

Kise could guess why Kasamatsu of all people was the most frustrated because of Kuroko, there was a reason why aside from Aomine the one who benefited the most from Kuroko's misdirection was Akashi. The one who got attacked directly by misdirection the most was PG who was the game maker of the team.

"If the pace of the game is as fast as first quarter... he's bound to use it more and we maybe could get used to it faster." Kise suggested.

Kasamatsu was not inclined to agree with the idea especially since they were having a hard time to keep up, "Coach... let's try what Kise said, but that also means got beaten pretty badly again temporarily by that guy's misdirection."

Takeuchi was tempted to tear his hair out, since the start of the game they were in stalemate but the one who kept falling to traps was his team. He had heard this misdirection trick but as far as he knew, this boy was the only one who ever bother to specialize on it. Kuroko Tetsuya was an extreme outlier and very unpredictable, you would never see him coming.

* * *

**Tōō Academy **

"Kise VS Tetsu?" Aomine snorted, "It's painfully obvious and not even funny... "

Momoi scoffed, "Tetsu-kun is strong! Even if it's no name school, you should see..."

"Who said it's Kise who will win?" Aomine cut her off with incredulous tone."You of all people should know Tetsu deserve more credits than he looks."

The pink haired girl blinked, "Eh?"

"That guy... Kise..." Aomine trailed off, "He had a lot on his mind that get on the way when he played with either me or Tetsu..." He snorted, "That Kise should realize soon why the hell we keep picking on him."

* * *

**Kaijō High School**

The third quarter had started and the pace of the game if anything had not changed Kaijō and Seirin was gaining points but the latter started catching up quickly. Kise was baffled that Kuroko suddenly started assisting Kagami directly to face Kise and he was passed repeatedly. Kasamatsu of course didn't stay idle as he tried to mark Kuroko with double team of him and Kobori. It didn't work on Kuroko, as Kise predicted while misdirection was still in effect Kuroko could slip pass any defense like water.

Kasamatsu noted Kuroko was the slowest and weakest in strength out of the ten players in court, when Seirin was in defense Kuroko of all people was the one who mark him. It was so easy to push him back and Kasamatsu forgot for a moment someone was marking him, but that weaknes was taken as advantage by Kuroko when Kasamatsu had the ball that passed to him by Moriyama stolen right under his nose. "Shit!"

Misdirection or not Kuroko was right under his nose now and just started running, phantom player or not he couldn't really vanish thus Kasamatsu was sure he could catch Kuroko now. The phantom player however stopped abruptly and Kasamatsu almost ran to him, Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he turned and shifted his handling to back pass the ball to Izuki. Kasamatsu scowled as he once again caught of guard and vowed to outwit the phantom player in the next turn. The score now was 63-54 in Seirin's favor but nor for long. Seirin was taken by surprise when Hayakawa secured offensive rebound then proceed to pass it to Kasamatsu, the captain of Kaijō couldn't tell where is the phantom player but he knew the guy was lurking around him. Kasamatsu stopped near the three point line and scored three point with a jump shot.

"Nice shot captain!" Kobori praised.

Mitobe caught the ball then passed it to Izuki who looked not happy with the narrowing gap, "Run and Gun!" The game progressed.

"Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise called his captain, "Keep up the pace please."

Kasamatsu was ticked at the request, "We're going to keel over already!"

Kise smiled at him, "But Kuroko-chi's is about to run out of his misdirection soon." Helping Kagami was taking a toll on Kuroko's misdirection because of direct confrontation with Kise and the pace of the game. "Seirin soon will have to sub him."

Kuroko watched Kise conversed with his captain and he could guess what they were talking about, "... no choice then." He raised his fist.

Kise and Kasamatsu almost fell when a shout of of referee echoed through the gym. "Time OUT!"

* * *

"This is so unfai(l)!" Hayakawa shouted, "They a(l)e so s(r)y!"

Moriyama rolled his eyes, "It's within the rules, it's not unfair... " The unorthodox shooter corrected. "Three points gap... and we have four minutes left of third quarter."

Kise in the other hand was not as worried as his teammates, he could see Kuroko was talking to his coach and Seirin was not happy.

"By the way Kise... " Kasamatsu began, "Why you didn't tell us that number 11 is ambidextrous?"

"..." Kise blinked owlishly at his captain, "He is?!" Not that matter much since Aomine (basketball only) and Akashi were one, it was not that much stretch of imagination that Kuroko was also one.

Kasamatsu stared at Kise in disbelief, "Isn't it obvious speed and power of his pass didn't change no matter which hand he use?"

"Oh... it's been that way since forever I recall." Kise admitted but he didn't know because Kuroko never told him, Aomine told him about his while in Akashi's case Kise had seen his former captain switched hand when he was writing training menu.

"And you didn't notice?!"

* * *

"Kuroko... time out for you." Riko decided sternly, "We're going to prove to that pretty boy we could keep up with his team when you're benched." The female coach noticed Kise's eyes was on them and she would be damned if they showed an iota of anxiety because Kuroko was out of gas.

The phantom player had played three quarters straight and even any rest in between was used to brief his team and assisting Riko in strategy discussion. The pace of the game had not slowed down at all in three quarters and it was quite a feat Kuroko could stand on his feet. "I know my limit." It was frustrating to be so low in stamina and couldn't be on the game full time, but he knew better than forcing himself. "I will rest..." At this condition he could join in around mid-way of fourth quarter.

Riko sighed, "I know this is not going to be easy... Have it been lower ranked national team the point gap would not be less than ten points." She turned to their jack of all trades. "Koganei, you're in..." Koganei was so so in defense but his teamwork with Mitobe was exceptional. "Captain... make your shots, and Koganei... when he did make sure you're near the hoop for rebound and to score yourself."

"Hai!" Koganei nodded in agreement.

Kagami cleared his throat, "Coach, let me to keep going against Kise..." He paused then added, "Please."

"...Well..." Riko sighed, "Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko had that faraway look on his face again and usually it either he came up with something good or he had a bad news. Kuroko suddenly grinned, and Kagami who sat beside him scooted away. "Senpai... I need to talk, and Kagami-kun... please replenish yourself."

Whatever talk Kuroko was going to have with their seniors, Kagami had no interest to know though he had a gut feeling he was going to be a victim of something. After a short discussion where Kuroko and the seniors were talking in hushed whisper Kuroko's head peeked out from the circle of heads. "You can keep marking him as long as you keep your temper in check." On second thought who cares what Kuroko planned as long as he got to play with strong guy like Kise.

* * *

"You know... I can't help but wondering how's that number 11 is so good at working with his teammates especially with that number 5..." Moriyama said to his captain. Kise had been quiet for a while and no one dared to talk to him. The blond after short briefing of the next strategy has been seating on the end of the coach and out of hearing range. "I mean Kise is not in synch with us, but what else is new? He skipped practice whenever it's teamwork practice... " Moriyama added in annoyed tone.

Kasamatsu sighed, "I don't know... but it's not like Kise really slacking off in those days, he was doing personal training." He paused, "As for that number 11... his playing style is complementary like that, but more than anything... unlike Kise..." He trailed off, "He know his teammates well..."

* * *

The Kaijō captain didn't know what happened but Kuroko was subbed like Kise predicted, apparently the guy was out of gas. This meant a bad news and good news, the latter they could get an upper hand against Seirin in the last minutes of third quarter but the bad news was in fourth quarter they would have the phantom player, well rested and ready to take them on. Kise looked not as tired as them but it was easy to tell Kise had used more energy than anyone in court.

Unexpectedly Kagami was holding his ground against Kise, judging from how intense they exchanged blow after blow Kasamatsu would think Kise had some sort if grudge against Kagami or something. Kuroko who watched from the sidelines could see Kise now was gaining an upper hand quickly with his defense against Kagami with a defensive move Kuroko recognized as Midorima's. Kise often stated he couldn't copy his former teammates, but that only for signature moves and anything else was a fair game to Kise.

Kagami was losing and that fired other Kaijō players up to increase pressure they put on Seirin but the seniors was holding it up. Kagami in the other hand was the only one who couldn't match his counterpart, this bound to wreck their teamwork especially at this position no one could assist him since each of their seniors was locked in one on one with their counterpart. Mitobe was trying very hard to ignore chatty PF who was marking him, and Hayakawa was elated for once the player he marked didn't protest about him being loud. Moriyama in the other hand was having a hard time marking their captain, since the end of time out Hyūga was shooting in every chance he got and it was getting difficult to block him. Koganei was having a hard time to escape Kobori who was much taller than him. Izuki out of all seniors was the one had the most intense rivalry with Kasamatsu but not faring well, especially because Kasamatsu seemed to have figured his eagle eyes out.

The third quarter ended with 85-98 in Kaijō's favor.

"What'd you say?" Kagami growled at Kise as the buzzer went off.

"The gap between our scores is going to get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is just too great. You're good and have potential I admit but... at this point of time you're way below me... " Kise would have added, you're not good enough to be his light. "You can't win without Kuroko-chi, do you think a team like this could be number one in Japan?"

Kagami became quiet for a moment before a snicker escaped his lip then escalated to outright laughter, Kaijō team watched him as if he was mad but soon the laughter became louder as everyone in Seirin but Mitobe who settled on smiling joined in the laughter. **"Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!" **

"That's a good one!" Izuki said between his laughter.**  
**

Koganei nodded in agreement, "Definitely better than your pun Izuki. Ha ha ha ha... my side hurts!" **  
**

"I agree!" The clutch shooter joined in.

"HEY!" Izuki shouted indignantly then turned to Kasamatsu with apologetic look, "My apologies, but... we've heard something like that many times to a point I thought I am listening to a recording." Then he added, "A broken one" Before he and the rest of Seirin broke in to another round of laughter, the referee would have stopped them but no one seemed could shake of the curiosity to watch the drama before them or too dumbfounded to stop the madness. Kuroko just stared at the madness he called his team and wondered if he should let them to blow off some steam or stopped them.

"Sorry... " Kagami wheezed, "I'm just so happy." The red haired teen had tears on the corner of his eyes as he said. "It's been a long time since anyone had said that to me. I heard that all the time over there... in America."

"Eh? You lived in America?" Kise like any basketball idiot lit up at the mentioned country of basketball. "That's amazing!"

An expected reaction from any basketball lover Kagami suppose, "I thought that I'd jumped the gun by coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is really encouraging." Kagami grinned in excitement. "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win."Kise stiffened, that sounded a lot like him and Aomine back then... maybe this was the reason Kuroko chose Kagami?

Then he paused, "By the way... Kuroko over there... " he trailed off, "Already told me I would be instantly _killed_ if I go against any of you, The Generation of Miracles." Kagami said in one breath.

Kasamatsu blinked then turned to Kise, "He said that to a teammate?"

Kise shrugged, Kuroko said the same thing to him when he asked about his chance against Haizaki. "Kuroko-chi is as straightforward as ever... "

Kagami snickered, "That's three weeks ago, Kuroko almost made me puke with all training for the last few weeks. You know that guy over there is a slave driver?"

The blond scoffed, "You have no idea..." Especially after he lost against Haizaki, Aomine of all people was the one who asked Kuroko to cut him some slack.

The red haired teen raised an eyebrow, "While my senpai are helping me I don't think I am losing that badly against you so I guess I still have a chance... after all it's Seirin team..."

**"As a team... we're the strongest."**

"That's another big talk..." Kise snorted.

Kagami just grinned, "You'll see if it's a big talk or the truth..."

"Kagami, you just made yourself deserve a group hug." Koganei said as both he and Mitobe patted Kagami on the shoulders.

"Eh... that can wait after we win." He bargained.

* * *

"Three minutes." Kuroko stated sternly, "In three minutes, we'll close the point gap... and in that much time Kagami-kun you should get a hang to truly work as a team with our senpai..."

Kagami grinned at that, "I know that... that pretty boy don't know what's going to hit him."

* * *

Fourth quarter had started and Kaijō was baffled at Seirin who took it easy, their captain was in possession of the ball and was dribbling lazily as if he was walking through a park in sunny day. In instant Kaijō was on guard, they had been taken off guard too many times by Seirin and their unorthodox combination play. So even if the captain was relaxed like that they won't let their guard down. Kasamatsu and Hayakawa closed in, as if ready to steal the ball from the clutch shooter but didn't dare to move recklessly due to unpredictable nature of Seirin.

Hyūga pushed his glasses up, "It's clutch time!"

Even though their guard was up Kaijō was startled when as one Seirin escaped from their mark. "Oh shit!"

Kise didn't waste his time to freeze for long and he blocked Kagami as soon as the red head touched the ball Izuki passed to him, "I will stop you."

Kagami grinned, "You did." Then he passed the ball between his feet back to Izuki.

"Ah!"

Izuki did a tap pass and relay the ball to Hyūga who was already within his shooting range, Kasamatsu's eyes widened, he thought only Kuroko would do that kind of pass. While tap pass was not a special technique it required quick reflex and you had no time to double check where your teammate was. As expected of the clutch shooter, he scored a three point and now they were down to ten points gap. Kaijō tried to score a three with Moriyama but the unorthodox shooter failed when Hyūga stole the ball with a back tip. Kaijō soon learned that run and gun of Seirin was passing the balls like pinball game, you couldn't predict where they were going to pass and they didn't hold the ball for long. It was if the ball just bounced on them like pinball. Kasamatsu at one point managed to intercept the pass or he thought he intercepted it, there was no one in direction Izuki passed the ball to. Kasamatsu was shocked on his path he was already blocked by Koganei and Mitobe. The PG of Kaijō scowled, that guy knew he was going to run in to these guys! They were in the half line and the clutch shooter of Seirin took the ball Koganei stole from Kasamatsu then scored another three pointers.

The score now was down to one point difference 101-102.

Kise gritted his teeth and suddenly he breezed pass dumbfounded Kagami after he stole the ball, Seirin was ready to put up a fight and was blocking his way. The copycat snorted as he did a quick turn around to get pass Koganei and Mitobe but when he passed them Izuki was already on the way. "You captain used that on me before! The same technique won't work twice!"

The copycat narrowed his eyes, "It will!" Then he jumped for a fade away shot and izuki's jump was too low to reach the ball however someone managed to touch the ball or rather grazed it with the tip of his finger. Kise's eyes widened, how the hell he could stop the shot in time? How long this guy will stay in the air?

"Nice Kagami!" Izuki praised as he turned around to retrieve the ball.

Kise scowled, Kagami thought it was going to be that easy to pass him? You should think twice! "I am not going to lose that easily!" Kise shouted as he stole the ball from Izuki who was caught off guard, not expecting Kise would recover so quickly. Kagami in retaliation went to block Kise's dunk but his hand was pushed away by Kise.

The score was 101-104 now, Kagami scowled at another defeat he got from Kise in this game. But it was just individual lost not as a team. Kagami froze when he saw Kise was glaring at him murderously.

'_This is…' _Kagami took a step back_ 'The Generation of Miracles?'_

"I won't lose." Kise declared boldly. "Not to anyone, especially not you!" _You're an outsider! Not one of us! You have no right! _The copycat thought furiously then leveled the rest of Seirin team with vicious glare, "Not to this team... not to Kuroko-chi..." _'They're not worthy of your shadow! One that once belong to us! __  
_

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, it was hard to believe but actually all Generation of Miracles including him was a clutch player like Hyūga. The more cornered they were, the stronger they would be. Of course by third year they barely use their potential, especially certain blue haired PF. Kuroko looked at the clock, 5:12 which mean a bit later than he planned but it works.

"Coach." Riko nodded.

* * *

"Seirin, Number 6 Sub!" Referee shouted.

Koganei quickly skipped to Seirin bench and high fived Kuroko. "Give them your worst!"

"Of course..." Kuroko replied then his eyes narrowed at Kise who was looking at him, "I see you're cornered by my team."

"... for a moment." Kise admitted reluctantly, "I am not going to hold back at all... Kuroko-chi..."

Kasamatsu looked at Kise worriedly, he was idiot and an airhead but now he acted so fierce and terrifying. Kaijō had to admit the were relieved Kise was in clutch mode now but they worried this was not going to bode well. Hyūga smiled mischievously from his position beside Kasamatsu, "I guess this is the start of another beautiful run and gun game... "

Kasamatsu grunted, "Bring it on Seirin..."

* * *

Kuroko caught the ball Izuki passed to him and when he was about to dribble Kasamatsu had blocked him, Kuroko's raised eyebrow if anything irritated Kasamatsu. It seemed the captain didn't appreciate Kuroko wrecking his pass course on the last quarters. Kuroko had to admit this person had both leadership skill and pretty much everything a PG needs. Kasamatsu could be easily second only to Akashi in Kuroko's list of exceptional PG. But Kasamatsu was no Akashi thus he had no idea what Kuroko would do next. Kasamatsu smirked when he saw Kuroko was ready to tap the ball back to Izuki who was ready to catch it back, all he could do was intercept the pass to the left. Kasamatsu's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko purposely missed his first attempt and switched to his left hand and passed the ball to Hyūga. The return of the phantom player on the court was marked with a three pointer, and another tie in score.

**104-104 **

Both teams being back to scoring points one after the other but neither bothered to defend anymore because they knew their opponents would just breeze through it. The time on the clock was running out and so far the team once again locked in stalemate.

**115-115 **

Kuroko glanced at the clock. They only had ten seconds and with Kasamatsu in possession of the ball each team only had one chance to score and win the game. "Kagami-kun, ran to the hoop. We will give our all to steal the ball and after that..." Kuroko trailed off to Kagami. "Put your everything in your last dunk like your life depend on it. That's will be our last chance..." If his observation of Kagami's talent was correct, the red head habit to dunk all the time was not so idiot after all. "And against Kise-kun you... "

'_Time is running out.' _Riko thought grimly. _'If possible we should avoid overtime...' _"Keep your defense up!"_ So you could create a chance for Kuroko-kun to steal the ball!_

Kasamatsu scowled at the strong defense Izuki put up, he was so occupied he didn't notice until Kuroko had batted the ball off of his hand. "Shit!"

Kise quickly sprung to action and chased after Kuroko, both of them knew who was in losing side if Kuroko keep possession of the ball. However with all Seirin players was still running far behind, Kuroko only had one person to pass the ball to. Kuroko could vanish had it been not for the ball he had on him, a player with a ball couldn't direct attention away from the orange orb. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, it seemed Kise had underestimated him if he thought pass and misdirection was the only thing he bothered to improve for six months.

_'You're slow on your feet, weak and your accuracy is suck... " A voice that accompanied him in his six month of stay in LA echoed on his mind, "But there is one thing you can improve with your current condition, your hand is quick and no one told you how much you can improve your ball handling? Boy, you said you like doing magic trick right? Then ball handling should be another thing you could be good at with all limitation of yours!" _

Kuroko glanced at Kise before he dribbled the ball hard against the floor and the ball bounced to his chest level, Kise was startled at the sudden action and before the copycat could react Kuroko had his back on Kise and caught the ball with his left hand then passed it to his right hand. Kise thought Kuroko was going for a turn around because Kagami was standing on the left side of the court but Kuroko instead of passing the ball took his chance when Kise went to his left to dribble pass the copycat.

"Ah!"

"I am not Aomine-kun but I can do this much at least in ball handling..." Kuroko muttered before he took a stance to shot, "And this."

Kise's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko shot the ball high in the air in an arch that almost as high as Midorima but even he could tell that was not going to score a basket.

"An alley loop!"

He heard Kasamatsu shouted from afar when Kagami leapt to the air, Kise sprung to action and jumped after Kagami did."I won't let you!" Kise's eyes widened when he realized Kagami was still in the mid air while he was already falling. _'You're kidding! We jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first. How can he stay in the air for so long?'  
_

_And against Kise-kun you... will not lose in aerial battle. _

"This end now KISE!"And with that Kagami scored the last dunk that marked the end of the game together followed by referee's whistle, and with that the game ended at 117-115 with Seirin as the winner.

* * *

Seirin cheered as every seniors in Seirin team hugged Kagami in the promised group hug, as far as Kuroko concerned he didn't want to be crushed especially with his seniors high in adrenaline like now. Kagami looked like he was about to be suffocated to death, while Kuroko, Seirin junior trio and Riko watched Kagami with pity on the sidelines.

Kaijō was of course in opposite state of Seirin, it was a practice match but still a devastating lose. Kise in fact hadn't move from his spot as staring at the score board in disbelief. "We lost?" Kise felt his eyes became wet and before he could stop it tears was streaming down his face. "Eh... eh..." Kise panicked as the tears kept falling."This is the first time I..." It was only for one short moment he lost in aerial battle with Kagami, but the red head was not... one of them, Kuroko-chi helped Kagami but still...

Other Kaijō players who watched in the sideline broke to hushed whisper and some even shouted at the sight of their ace in that state, "Kise is crying?"

"I know he is frustrated but... "

"It's _jus_t a practice game." Another added.

Kuroko clenched his fist, that was what people would normally said but to Generation of Miracles it doesn't matter. Teikō had made sure to drill it to their mind that winning everything is a must and it won't matter even if it was a practice match, official one or a street competition. Kuroko opened his mouth as he approached Kise who was still busy wiping his tears, but nothing come out. He supposed for once Teikō taught him the right thing, a winner couldn't console the one who had lost.

Kasamatsu however came to Kise's rescue and kicked the blond out of his stupor literally, "Stop weeping! You idiot!" He paused, "How dare you said it's your first time to lose, how irritating! I'll hit you!" The blond was still out of it and didn't bother to correct Kasamatsu that he had been hit already. "You'd better add word 'revenge' in your dictionary after this! Don't act like this is the end of the world!" Kasamatsu kept ranting, "I don't care if Teikō's motto is 'Ever Victorious' because Kaijō's is definitely not that!"

Kise blinked as if he just came to a realization, he was not in Teikō any longer. He was Kaijō's now... "You're right... Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu turned sharply at Kuroko then raised an eyebrow, "Anything to say to this guy?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Nothing... he don't need any..." Not anymore.

* * *

Kaijo was seeing them off outside of the gym, both team had content look on their face and even Kaijō who lost had accepted it with admirable sportsmanship. Their coach however seemed to set a rather bad example of sportsmanship with Takeuchi fuming like a volcano and Riko rubbing it with smiling like an innocent teenage girl.

"Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at Inter High." Kasamatsu said with a smile, his hand intertwined with Hyūga's in a handshake.

"We'll be there," The clutch shooter said in determined voice, then added with gloomy expression. "None of us wants to confess our love butt naked."

Kasamatsu blinked owlishly at the last sentence, how participating in Inter High have anything to do with confessing or butt naked? Then again he was the last person to ask in anything related to love, he even never talked to his female classmate. Kasamatsu turned to the phantom player who didn't really pay attention to the exchange since he was staring at his wrist for some reason. He had wanted to talk with the vice-captain of the generation of miracles about Kise, though this match probably had fix whatever was wrong with the blond. But Kasamatsu was not that assured that Kise was really fine and there was something between him and this Kuroko.

"We're leaving then..." The Seirin captain said as he led his team to go.

Kasamatsu blinked again when he saw Kuroko didn't leave and instead was staring back at him, "You want to talk with me Kasamatsu-san?" That caught his teammate's attention thus they stopped on their track.

The PG was caught off guard and blurted out, "How do you know that?"

Kuroko titled his head to the side then said, "Senpai, please go ahead and message me where you're going to eat."

The Seirin captain looked reluctant for a moment but sighed, "Fine, but make sure you will see us in one hour and if not..." He trailed off, "We're going to hunt you down, understood?"

"Yes, captain." Kuroko nodded obediently as he watched Seirin left, Kagami looked back curiously before dragged to walk faster by Izuki. Then he turned to Kasamatsu. "Is it Kise-kun?"

"..."

"Kasamatsu?" Takeuchi inquired.

"Let's talk inside shall we?" Kasamatsu beckoned the phantom player to follow him back to the gym

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise was visited by certain green haired shooter who was kind enough to throw him a towel to dry his face. "You came to watch, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked the obvious as his voice muffled by the towel.

Midorima Shintarō eyed his former teammate haughtily, adjusting his glasses with bandaged hand. "Well, either way... it was an unfortunate game," he said. "Such a distasteful dunk festival, only monkey would like it."

Kise shrugged, "Audience love watching a dunk since..." he trailed off, "Forever." The blond pointed out, for the last six month their bickering increased to terrifying degree with Kuroko not being there to cut either of them off.

Midorima snorted. "It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side."

Kise sighed, if he kept this going it would another round of merciless insult from Midorima so he steer the conversation to another topic. "It's been a while Midorima-chi... " Kise eyed the taped finger, and a frog toy peeked out of his bandaged fist. Kise leaned against the sinks. "Still taping your fingers plus the lucky item of the day..." He summarized what he saw that not changed at all, "Who cares it's a dunk or whatever... as long as it goes in."

"That's why you're no good, you should know that the three points we got from 3 pointer mean... shooting from afar have more value." Midorima stated sternly.

Kise rolled his eyes, there he goes again. "Yes... " It seemed Midorima was still sore from Kuroko's remark back then when they're discussing about the coolest shot, which if he rethink of it again Midorima answered it wrongly. They were asked about the coolest shot not the best shot.

"Man propose... God dispose." Midorima recited. "I am the man who propose... I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. By the way, today's item is a toy frog." He showed Kise the item like the daily ritual back in middle school, "That is why my shots never miss."

Kise was not in the mood to deal with Midorima's antics not to mention he just not good at dealing with the green haired shooter. "I thought coming all the way here you should talk to Kuroko-chi instead of me..."

Midorima snorted, "No need beside... an A type like him is not compatible with a B type like me." That was a reason? Kise's left eye twitched, it seemd Midorima was really the same as ever. He pitied the poor souls of Midorima's new teammates. But better them than him any day, he had endured this guy for two years. "I acknowledge him and his style... and as much I hate to admit it... I respect him, especially after what I have witnessed in our last practice and today but still... "

* * *

Meanwhile Kasamatsu was talking with Kuroko in Kaijō's locker, he had asked his teammates to leave so he could talk with Kise's former vice captain. "You and Kise are not just a teammate... " Kasamatsu said as he began the conversation with Kuroko who sat a bit farther than him on the bench. "I mean... he has problem with your teammates especially that Kagami, and to be honest as much as I hate to say this... " Kasamatsu sighed, "I think Kise is jealous."

"..."

"..."

"I know..." Kuroko shrugged, "I think so too..."

Kasamatsu didn't know how to react at that, "You do?"

Kuroko nodded, then he closed his eyes. "I was Kise's personal instructor before he is promoted to be a regular back in Teikō."

The Kaijō captain stared at him in disbelief, no offense but it was hard to think an outlier like Kuroko was teaching a all rounder like Kise. "Oh." But it does explain Kise's attachment to this guy, Kasamatsu himself had a personal instructor back in his first year and the senior would always be someone he looked up to no matter what.

The phantom player knew what Kasamatsu was thinking so he added, "Kise-kun never need teaching of basketball technique." He pointed out.

Kasamatsu flushed a deep red, "Are you a mind reader or something? But never mind, I am not interested to know... but if you're not teaching him that..."

"Devotion." Kuroko stated, "The very reason he started playing basketball is because someone attracted his attention, and like Kagami-kun... he just wanted to have a challenge..."

"Generation of Miracles..." Kasamatsu guessed, how ironic Kise started playing basketball for the same reason Kagami challenged him.

Kuroko nodded, "Kise-kun was a good player but he had no attachment to the team... he was not a good teammate."

"..."

Kuroko looked up, "I suppose this is the same reason you wanted to speak to me Kasamatsu-san."

Kasamatsu sighed, "I know he is no longer your responsibilities but... I am at a lost because that guy kept skipping teamwork practice..."

The phantom player went completely still, "Eh?"

"It's not like he is slacking off... he was doing his personal training..." Kasamatsu continued, "And you know of course how our coach treated Kise... and when Kise was not particularly close to any of us... it's not peaceful either especially with Kise running his mouth and our PF is a bit temperamental."

The list goes on.

* * *

"Heh?"

"Seirin is just a regional level school... " Midorima stated.

Kise blinked at that, "Wait... you watched the match started from when?"

Midorima shrugged, "Around the midway of fourth quarter."

Kise grinned, Midorima missed a lot of the good part it seemed. "I see... I admit that team is pretty screwed if not for Kuroko-chi but... you should watch your back in Inter High." He warned the green haired teen.

Midorima scoffed, "As if... no way that Kuroko's school could get pass mine, and that's why..." He trailed off before Takao came with cart as shouting indignantly about being left behind in traffic jam and swearing in colorful words at Midorima.

Kise sweat-dropped, not even one month after school started he had witnessed Midorima's first victim. "Eh..."

"You should give up on your revenge." Midorima advised, "Since I am the one who will..."

**"Kise-kun."  
**

Both ex Teikō player jumped at the voice that haunted them whenever something that could trigger certain phantom player's wrath was nearby, ranging from violence to dirty trick in court. They looked at the door of the gym nearby, Kasamatsu looked baffled at the sight of Midorima while Kuroko was crossing his arms while his blue eyes was glaring at Kise.

"It's been a while Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted him out of courtesy before turned his glare back at Kise.

Midorima took this as a cue to leave, "Yes, nice to see you." An outright lie, "Good bye." Whatever trouble Kise managed to land himself into this time was none of his business. And before anyone noticed Midorima had hopped on Takao's cart and ordered the hawk eyed player to pedal as fast as he could. And nope, he was not running away.

Kasamasu stared at the retreating cart, did he just get Kise in to a bigger trouble? That was Midorima Shintarō running away? From Kuroko?

Kise had no idea what had angered Kuroko but he was going to apologize first. "Uhm... Kuroko-chi, I am so sorry!" He squeaked, "I am so sorry!"

Kuroko sighed, "I don't believe this... you of all people cause this much trouble for your teammates." His tone was stoic but Kise could tell Kuroko was irritated and in disbelief.

It seemed no amount of apology could save him, this was about a team after all and what Kise had done probably was some sort of sacrilege to basketball to Kuroko-chi. Kise shifted his eyes to retreating Midorima, "I am... but Midorima-chi over there slaved his teammate." He didn't want to die alone!

"Midorima-kun did what?" Kuroko almost raised his voice before he calmed down, "Later... whatever complain I get in regards to him, it would be Akashi-kun's business." Kise paled at that, Midorima-chi would kill him if he knew! "And Kise-kun... stop trembling and crying like that, I just want to talk."

"Eh?"

Kasamatsu nodded, relieved Kise had calmed down enough and not in panic mode anymore. "Yeah... I asked him, and I am sure I need this talk as much as you do."

* * *

Meanwhile in a Steak House, the owner and chef was crying at the sight of a group of high school student wolfing down their special deluxe 4 KG steak. They would have been happy to see their cooking eaten so heartily but the problem was they offered the steak for free if finished in thirty minutes. Each of them except the three younger one and a girl had wolfed down their 4 KG steak as if they haven't eaten for months. And one particular red haired teen was finishing his fifth steak and he asked for another second.

"It's so yummy!" Koganei said between mouthful of steak.

"Second!" Kagami asked for the sixth time.

It was a bad day for the steak house and a marvelous one for Seirin Basketball Club.

* * *

**This Kise is doing different from one in canon... Kasamatsu I recall stated Kise had skipped practice before. Canon Kise only need a bitter lose and he will get over it but well in the end he still need to confirm something to Kuroko... **

**Hopefully you like this chapter... and in next chap... it's a secret.  
**


	9. 9th Q: You two know us a bit too much

**Hic hic hic! Last episode already! I already want the second season because of the teaser on the ED! Damn you! They milk our curiosity out just like that! Akashi in Rakuzan jersey! With long hair! KYAAAAAAA! **

**Cough! So anyway... this chapter I think have nothing much happening -.-' it's a filler...  
**

**WARNING: NOT FIXED!  
**

* * *

**9th Quarter : You two know us a bit too much**

Kuroko to be honest for six months had naively believed the agreement between him and Akashi was a fair one if not more advantageous to his side, he could go to America as long as he didn't quit the team and accepted the position as the vice-captain. Although since he was promoted to the bench Akashi had assigned him to the supposed duty of vice-captain, accepting the position officially instead of keeping the facade (Midorima-kun was the vice-captain, and the captain-vice-captain meeting of theirs just shogi match) mattered little to him at that point of time. Especially because of one semester left of their third year he would be in America.

Akashi of course had calculated his personality in to the equation, beside it was a public secret in Generation of Miracle that Kuroko Tetsuya was prone to get himself in to a trouble because he care too much. Incident of bullied juniors in second year of Teikō came to mind. It was a simple calculation.

Kuroko Tetsuya +his caring personality+position of authority= sense of responsibility +wayward former teammates that prone to drive anyone insane = The situation he was in.

Kasamatsu always thought beneath the facade of airhead and cheerful persona of Kise, he was... just like any other Generation of Miracles. He was a proud prodigy. They simply won't sit on the floor or apologizing with a dogeza. Then again within the Generation of Miracles there was a lot of exception outsider never knew. Akashi Seijūrō, according to rumors that circulated in basketball circle was a captain who command respect to an almost abnormal degree in Teikō. Kuroko Tetsuya who was the vice-captain of Teikō might be not far from Akashi Seijūrō in that department.

Rumors aside, Kasamatsu thought Kuroko Tetsuya was a decent person, at least until he saw Kise groveling before the phantom player and Midorima ran away the moment he saw the phantom player. It made him, as a captain wonder what kind of control Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijūrō employ to their team.

"If you're done with the crying Kise-kun." Kise looked up at his former instructor with hopeful eyes, "Kasamatsu-san probably have misunderstood your action..."

Kasamatsu shook his head in negative, "I am not, I am sure Kise is ju...st being his... idiotic self?!" He could hear how fake he sounded, that was stupid of him. Then again stupefied was a common reaction when any Generation of Miracles was in vicinity.

"I am so sorry... " Kise said, wiping his tears as he sat on the bench across one that occupied by Kuroko and Kasamatsu. "I am just..."

Kuroko sighed at that, "Kise... if your action towards your teammates have anything to do with what happened back then in second year..." Kuroko trailed off, and Kise stiffened.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, "Kise?"

"It does huh?" That was a statement to Kuroko, "That's how it works in Teikō back then, but Kise-kun... "

Kise looked down in shame, "But Kuroko-chi, I don't... "

Kuroko cut the copycat off, "Like Kasamatsu-san said, that's not how it works in Kaijō and definitely not in Seirin either. I can hardly blame you for this, since... all of us _were_ like that and still are for most of us." Kuroko said sadly, "We can't go on like this... " Then he turned to Kasamatsu, "There is nothing more painful for a teammate than distrust of his teammate."

Kise's eyes widened at that, was that what he had done to his current teammates? Once upon a time Kuroko-chi taught him that victory is everything to their team, and the most important thing to do in team is to do your best for your team. Kuroko-chi never teach him anything about basketball technique, but the most important thing as a teammate and basketball player. You had to love basketball with all your heart and devote your everything to your team.

But what he had done was...

"I... " The next thing Kasamatsu knew Kise was bowing repeatedly before him, "Sorry! I am so sorry senpai! I am a worthless teammate! A scum! A trash! Please don't kick me out of the team!"

Kasamatsu blinked in amazement, "Why would I kick you out?"

"I am a bad teammate!" He wailed sadly. "I dishonor Kuroko-chi's teaching!"

"Don't make it sounds like I am dead, Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpanned but in the same time, he was relieved Kise realized his mistake.

Kasamatsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head in resignation. "To tell you the truth, you're getting on my nerve too many times to count." The captain began, and Kise winced at that. "However I have to say... you did everything you could to win for the team, and I am grateful for that. Your attitude is not the best but... looking at this I can tell, you're serious to reflect on your mistake, and will try your best to become a better teammate from now on."

Kise blinked owlishly at Kasamatsu, "I..." He was speechless that Kasamatsu forgave him so readily like that. Then again he was used to how Teikō rolls, a mistake was not to be forgiven so easily, there was always a consequences.

"At any rate, wipe that tears and snot... that's so unbecoming of a model." Kasamatsu snorted at the model who in panic at the state of his face, "Your fan girls will cry if they see you like this, go wash your face Kise... we can talk again later."

Kise sniffed, "Hai! Captain!"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile, this was... Kise Ryōta of Kaijō not of Teikō any longer...

* * *

**Ten minutes later**_  
_

"Kuroko-chi go back already?" Kise asked when he came back to the gym where Kasamatsu and Kuroko were waiting for him._  
_

Kasamatsu snorted, "No, someone from his team made a call... so Kuroko went outside to talk." He turned to the entrance of the gym, "He is standing there."

Kise squinted his eyes, the form swho leaned against the gym door was indeed Kuroko and he was talking to someone on his phone. "Ah yes... I am going to walk Kuroko-chi to his teammate then!" He decided cheerfully.

The captain turned to their ace, "He is not a kid Kise, he don't need..." Kasamatsu groaned when he saw Kise pouted at him like a wounded puppy. "Whatever... you care about that guy a lot Kise, if I don't know better I would think he couldn't take care of himself."

Kise laughed softly at that and Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at the laughing blond. "The irony is... back then I was the one who couldn't take care of myself, while Kuroko-chi was the one who always pulled me out of trouble..."

He could imagine that, "... Kise, about that... what happened back in second year that Kuroko spoke of?" Kasamatsu asked skeptically, "I am not one to pry to your past but I would like to know why you're so wary of us to the point you avoid teamwork practice..."

Kise's expression turned grim at that, "I don't like to talk about it but... Kasamatsu-senpai have right to know why so I will tell you..." He sighed, "The dark side of the ever victorious team Teikō has."

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Kise made it to regular teams, not everyone were happy about it. Kise joined the club in second year and only started basketball in the same time, it was no wonder other members thought it was unfair. The bubbling jealousy had plagued the upperclassmen since Generation of Miracles came to light. However there was nothing they could do when it was undeniable that they were severely outmatched by their juniors. In Kise's cace however, it was not exactly the same to them. Kise was inexperienced and they had seen him severely defeated by Haizaki in less than five minutes. Even when the copycat was chosen as regulars and Haizaki was out of the picture, not everyone could accept him._

_Akashi and the other three talents were chosen as regulars because of their unmatched skill, Kise in the other hand was chosen because of his potential. It was not like Kise was less talented than the others in Akashi's or their coach's opinion, Kise just had so little experience in basketball that severely put him in disadvantage. This of course explored by third years when they managed to get the copycat alone and challenged him in an one on one game. Of course Kise who was very talented managed to match the older player and soon his opponent was cornered enough to resort to dirty trick. At first it was just rough charging and then escalated in ganging up on the blond with three on one._

_"Stop it." A monotone voice echoed in the gym._

_As one the three third year players turned to the source of the voice and startled to find the sixth phantom player standing on the sidelines of the court. "Kuroko!"_

_The phantom player narrowed his eyes, "May I inquire why you're playing three on one with Kise-kun? Such a rough play too..." He asked with composed voice yet there was an unmistakable edge on it.  
_

_In spite of his stature Kuroko managed to emit a pretty intimidating aura that could match Akashi, and the third years took a step back as the phantom player approached them. "We're just..."_

_Kise pried one eye open, suppressing a whimper that bubbling on his throat because of the sharp pain on his stomach after one of the seniors elbowed him. "Kuroko-chi..."_

_Kuroko sighed as he approached his former student or soon to be former since Akashi had not released him from Kuroko's tutelage, "What are you getting yourself into this time Kise-kun?" He asked softly then helped the blond to stand up after pushed to the ground. Then Kuroko turned to the bullies, "Is this about his promotion to regular you're not happy about? Senpai?" Kuroko asked in a stern tone, like a teacher scolding delinquent student._

_A growl emitted from one of the seniors, "It's unfair!" He shouted, "We already in third year! We practiced relentlessly to reach first string and yet!" He gritted his teeth, then pointed accusing finger to Kise who was standing by Kuroko's side. "This newcomer just..."_

_Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "By all means... doing this won't get Akashi-kun or coach to choose you to be regulars." Kuroko pointed out, "Senpai, I thought we've established this already..." As one they paled while Kise was confused, "Why you acknowledge me as the sixth regular... remember?"_

_They scowled, "But that's different! You're different! Akashi..."_

_Kuroko cut him off, "I see you're dissatisfied still..." Kuroko eyed the third year skeptically, "If you'd like, I'll be more than inclined to show whether or not Kise-kun deserve his position. That he deserve it more than you... " He took a deep breath, "This way... there would be no violence involved."_

_They cowered but in the same time determined to made it through whatever Kuroko was talking about, "Kuroko-chi?" Kise was at a lost, "Uhm... "_

_"Of course if Kise-kun failed I will ask Akashi-kun and coach to withhold his promotion." Kise jumped in shock, how cruel was that? He didn't even know what to do! "And if you win... I will recommend your name to them, it's not much but you will have chance to prove yourself in court and probably promoted to fifth regular position." Kuroko knew Akashi only valued opinion of selected view among those who serve him, fortunately to Kuroko, he was one of that selected few. This fact was known by pretty much everyone in basketball club. Which was why even the seniors always tried to be in his good grace, one thing that annoy him and Midorima to no end. Kise of course didn't know this at that point of time.  
_

_Kise grimaced when he saw the third years lightened up at the prospect, Kuroko-chi was serious! "Kuroko-chi..."_

_Kuroko picked up the ball they used before then dribbled it with slow pace, "If you can catch my pass better than Kise-kun did, it's your win... but if you lose you have to accept the consequences."  
_

_That was the first time Kise saw Kuroko's ignite pass, as expected none of the seniors could catch the ball. Either too slow to catch the ball or they couldn't get hold of the ball for long since it bounced against their palms painfully. When it was Kise's turn, the blond could catch it but the heat and pain imprinted clearly on the blond's mind. It was nothing that could cause serious injury but to Kise who started basketball just few months ago, his hands had no callouses like Aomine and other early starters. He was tempted to drop the ball but proud look on the phantom player's face made Kise held the ball tighter in spite of burning pain on his palms. _

_"You did well Kise-kun..." Kuroko said with a soft smile on his face then he took the ball from Kise's trembling hands before he turned to the seniors, they looked anxious and mortified. "I hope this would be the end of this problem, I will ask Akashi-kun to let you guys off with a warning."  
_

_Kise fidgeted," Kuroko-chi..." The seniors looked furious, Kise feared they would snap and resort to violence. "They..." He tried to warn the phantom player when he saw the bullies stood up with murderous look on their face.  
_

_Kuroko sighed, "A warning only issued once in this basketball club, please don't push your luck senpai... " They froze on their place, the phantom player narrowed his eyes. "There would be no next time... " The implied threat never aired.  
_

_And with that Kuroko dragged Kise out of the gym before the seniors could recover from their stupor. Kuroko bought cold canned drink from nearest vending machine and used it as replacement of ice compress for Kise's throbbing palms. "I am sorry Kise-kun you're not ready to catch that pass but I made you." He paused, blue eyes staring straight at Kise who was staring back in bewilderment. "But this is how this club works... everyone in upper years are dissatisfied and frustrated with us dominating the game." _

_"Eh?"  
_

_Kuroko sat down beside Kise, his stoic face firmly in place but there was a hint of sadness on his eyes. "All regulars of Teikō are second years... excluding me, Aomine-kun and the other have been regulars since their first year." He began to explain, " At the rate we're going... we probably will continue to dominate regular spots until we graduate."  
_

_Kise's eyes widened at that, he thought so too but with knowing there were peoples who was not happy with the arrangement... "I thought... they're happy that we win."  
_

_"Some are sincerely happy... but most are like those seniors." Kuroko turned away from Kise, looking down at the ground as if it fascinate him. "Everyone want to be in the spotlight Kise-kun, but the court is not big enough for everyone... no one will acknowledge you, unless you proof yourself."_

_Kise looked down, he was reminded of his first impression of Kuroko Tetsuya and how he disrespect the phantom player. "But still..." __Kise at first wondered why there was no sign of Kuroko bullied like what happened to him, no offense to Kuroko-chi but he looked more like a likely target for these bullies than Kise._  


_____ Kuroko closed his eyes, "This is why I didn't allow you to challenge Haizaki-kun that time, they've seen you lost against Haizaki... that's why they dare to pull this kind of bullying."  
_

_Kise gritted his teeth, "I know sports is all about winning! I know it's embarrassing to lose! But... it's not like they're better than me! They should challenge me fair and square!" Kise turned to Kuroko, "Why we have to deal with their pettiness?"  
_

_Kuroko sighed tiredly, "Kise-kun, do you know why everyone in club acknowledge me? Even though I am like this..." _

_The copycat had a feeling he won't like what Kuroko was about to reveal, he knew their club is spite of its glorious name was full of politic play among its member with Akashi on the top of hierarchy, the emperor who never hesitate to resort to extreme measure to rule the miniature kingdom their club was. Kuroko who in Kise's opinion suppose to be like Aomine, the guy was oblivious of the politic and let the likes of Akashi and Midorima to deal with it, but from what he had seen Kuroko was involved and it's not the first time the phantom player was dealing with this kind of problem. _

_"Out of six of us..." Kuroko said in stoic yet there was some sadness on his voice, "I am the one who asked to be 'the insurance' most of the time." There was a low chuckle bubbling on his throat. "In fact for the last few months none of regulars other than me was asked to go to practice match of second and third string."  
_

_Kise's eyes widened at the implication, his eyes narrowed. "Kuroko-chi... you..."  
_

_"My game record is non existent, and no one noticed my presence in court... Coach also made sure I play only in last quarter or second half to assure victory in every practice matches and thus..." Kuroko trailed off, "Solidify Teikō's position as ultimate middle school in basketball circle of Japan, The Ever Victorious Team... that's what we are."  
_

_Kise gripped the fabric on his short, Kuroko's playing style was like a sacrifice. That was what he always thought, but Kuroko-chi seemed he didn't mind and that's why Kuroko-chi was amazing. Giving your all for the sake of the team in spite of your non existent game record was one thing, but to be acknowledged because you could be used for their own gain was... "Hic... hic... "  
_

_Kuroko blinked at the sight of teary eyed Kise, "Your hands... is it hurt?" Kise shook his head repeatedly, sending teardrops flying to every direction. Kuroko would have been annoyed at Kise for the tear that splashed on his face, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to berate Kise. "Really... you shouldn't cry for me Kise-kun, not everything is fun but like I said... losing is much worse than that."_

_"But... but... it's so unfair!" Kise wailed as clutching the cold canned drink tighter.  
_

_The phantom player sighed as he patted Kise's head to calm the blond down, "It is... but it's not that bad, please wipe your tears... that's not how a starting member of our team should behave. Pull yourself up together."  
_

_"Hai!"  
_

_By the next morning Kise caught sight the three seniors talking with their captain in the hallway, it only took a few minutes before the seniors left in hurry while Akashi walked gracefully to where Kise was hiding. Akashi tittled his head to the side, peering at Kise who tried to made himself as small as possible behind the column to no avail. Akashi just smirked to their newest starting player, "Good job Ryōta... you earned your place..." And with that Akashi left with a light pat on Kise's shoulder, leaving the very confused Kise Ryōta. _

_After that the seniors steer clear from Kise and few days later they quit Teikō basketball club._

* * *

Kasamatsu was completely still when Kise finished his story and suddenly he felt like a jerk for asking why Kise had a hard time to trust his seniors. Back in Teikō, Kise and other Generation had _no_ senior to speak of. They were completely on their own, his mind concluded. Generation of Miracles was a team within the gigantic basketball club, they were part of it but in the same time they weren't. They distrusted their seniors or anyone outside of their team because outsiders were not good enough to not take advantage of them.

"The secret of our success was Kuroko-chi... his lack of game record and playing style... " Kise said sadly, "Even ithough he was our vice-captain, he always give so much... and yet those seniors only respected him for their own gain." He sighed, "Back then we always have to watch our back, endure their jealousy and pettiness... there was no one outside of the six of us... no fellow basketball player we could trust." Then he laughed, "But since then no one dare to mess with us though!"

They had went on too long without relying on anyone but their team and when they split up, they relied on themselves.

"I am sorry Kise..." Kasamatsu said.

Kise just smiled at him, "Kasamatsu-senpai, there is nothing to sorry about... you're not like the seniors back in Teikō. I am the one who should apologize to look down on you and other seniors. From now on I will change... I am Kise Ryōta of Kaijō after all."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but smiled at that, "Damn straight."

* * *

**Rakuzan High School (Kyoto)  
**

"Tetsuya won, of course." Akashi said as he flipped the book he was reading, his other hand was occupied by the phone that pressed to his ear.

A snort could be heart at the response. "I fail to see why should I go to watch the match when you already know Kuroko will win." Ah Shintarō, always skeptical of his choice but never disobeyed him like any other.

"I provide you a reason to watch the match in my stead." Akashi supplied smoothly. "You would have gone regardless of why, unlike Daiki... you'd care to see the outcome of the match with your own eyes."

Midorima to his credit just let out a sigh of resignation, one he always opted to do in company of Akashi. "You still talk like you know everything."

"I do." Akashi stated confidently.

The Shooting Guard didn't refute that statement, "After what I've seen today, I have to say we... you excluded... we may have discredit Kuroko a bit too much." He admitted begrudgingly.

Akashi chuckled softly at that, "You noticed?"

Midorima huffed, "I would be an idiot to not notice it, but there were many reasons why you and him were chosen to lead us... You were in front of us and pull us together while he was in the shadow to support us." He sighed, "Until today I always thought we knew each other, but I would be a fool after what I've witnessed to think both of you know us _as much as_ we know you... "

"... hm..." Akashi hummed.

"You two know us a bit too much." Midorima concluded testily.

"How do you think we led you then?" Akashi asked logically. "We should know you _thoroughly_ to keep you guys in line after all."

* * *

**In Front of The Steak House **

"What do you mean we're going to fetch Kuroko in the park between Kaijō and this steak house?" Kagami asked in disbelief, their seniors were going overboard with their protectiveness. "He is not a kid we should babysit! Last time I checked, you made him in charge of me! Why can't he go to the station and join us there?" Kagami asked logically.

Izuki was the last to exit the steak house, on his hand was a plastic bag of take out for Kuroko. "We don't want him to wander off on his own too long." He looked up forlornly, "And you have no idea what Kuroko could land himself in to when he wander off on his own."

Riko nodded in agreement, "According to Kuroko-kun's email, Kise-kun is with him now so no worries but we need more eyes than a pair for that guy."

The PG nodded in agreement, "By the way... I bought salmon steak." Izuki announced, "It's kid meal size, we have to make sure he eat it."

Kagami sighed, "And now you baby him."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Kuroko to eat properly?" Izuki wondered out loud.

* * *

**Kanagawa**

"You don't have to walk me to our rendezvous spot" Kuroko said to the blond model who walked by his side.

Kise beamed, "But I want to spend more time with you! Beside... the park is on the way to my house."

Kuroko nodded at that, "I guess..."

"Is it okay with you to not eat your celebratory meal?" Kise asked cheerfully.

Kuroko stiffened for a moment, "My teammates are eating 4KGs premium steak that free as long as you finish it in the specified time. Why would you think I want to join in?" He asked.

"Kuroko-chi still eating in rabbit portion huh?" Kise laughed softly at that, "I am sure a lot of female model would kill to have your appetite."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me that my appetite was an ideal one for girls." Kuroko said stoically.

"Ha ha ha..." Kise laughed again then he stopped, "Ne... Kuroko-chi?" The park was already in sight as they walked pass the pedestrian walk. "You saw Midorima-chi talked to me." Kise pouted, "All the way to Kanagawa just to insult me!"

Kuroko sighed at that. "Honestly, I don't get along with him very well either," He admitted, "Then again it's hard to get along with Midorima-kun."

Kise laughed. "Now that you mention it, Midorima-chi get along the best with Akashi-chi." He narrowed his eyes, "Midorima-chi is eccentric like that, with all of his horoscope mumbo jumbo, but I can't deny how good his left hand and shot in the good day for Cancers." He shrugged. "He came to watch the match, and judging from his comment I think he is still smarting from our argument at that time..."

The phantom player raised an eyebrow, "That time when Akashi-kun suddenly asked about the coolest shot on whim?" He asked, and at Kise's shrug Kuroko sighed. "I have to say you and Kagami-kun like to dunk a bit too much, but as long as it goes in why it matters?" Kuroko shrugged.

Kise then started to balance his basketball on top of his head, swinging back and forth as he perched on the backrest of the bench. "Midorima-chi is weird like that~"

Kuroko frowned at Kise, "You'll fall over."

Kise hopped off of his perch and grinned at Kuroko, "Nah..." he said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question... Did you leave us because you disagree with Teikō's policy?" Kise asked as he tossed the basketball towards Kuroko who caught it with ease.

"..." Kuroko sighed at that, as he looked down at the orange orb on his hand "Partly because of that I admit... but that's not all."

"It's us then?" Kise concluded sadly.

Kuroko shook his head, "Kise-kun... regardless of my opinion of how we played in our third year, I have no right to blame you for that." He admitted, "It's not like I was any better...I am not too sure of myself either... " He drawled slowly, "Winning is everything... once... I taught you that, and I don't think any of us or even me could deny how we love to be the winners."

"Kuroko-chi?"

The phantom player looked up sadly to the sky, reminiscing of his parting with them back then. "I was confused of myself to feel unsatisfied of our victory... so much to a point I started to hate basketball at that time." Kuroko admitted sadly, "The feel of the ball. The squeak of basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I loved the game... I love to play with my teammates, and when you guys started to play like that... all of us stopped to play because we love it but simply because we love to win... "

Kise let out a strained laugh in response, "Now that I lost and heard what Kuroko-chi said... we're really that horrible huh?"

"I won't say 'horrible' as a word to describe us." Kuroko stated sternly, "Since the very start we're a team who favor psychology tactic due to Akashi-kun and situation that made us instill fear in our play." Back in Teikō especially in the first two years it was a struggle to put their upperclassmen to submission, Akashi was the one who started it but all of them were as guilty to follow him. Kuroko never regretted how they became stronger back then but he regretted what they had became. "However... regardless of how we win, what's the point if we took that victory as granted and dissatisfied of it?"

"Eh?"

"I disapprove of Teikō's ideology but... I think a winner have nothing to say to console the loser who have tried their best is a correct thinking." Kuroko admitted, "But those who play against us in our third national championship barely try anything, didn't they? I guess we're bitter about that... but in the same time we pride ourselves for our superiority..."

"Is that why you choose Seirin?" Kise asked.

Kuroko shook his head, "No, it's because they're helping me to regain what I've lost."

"... " Kise sighed at that, "I don't really get it but... are you sure that Kagami will be OK?"

"... He is still learning." Kuroko pointed out.

Kise huffed, "I know that, but he is too... alike with that guy and I am afraid it would be a repeat of what happened between him and you." He admitted sadly, "It's just that..." Kise trailed of in depressed tone.

"I can't deny the possibility... and on contrary I actually know his history with basketball is not a smooth sailing." Kise blinked owlishly at Kuroko, "He gain something precious because of basketball and lost it because of basketball, but in spite of that... he still loves it."

Kise smiled at Kuroko, so that's why Kuroko think so highly of Kagami. "Like you said... he is still learning Kuroko-chi, more than anyone you know that the biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has an unique ability. For now, he's still an immature challenger. That guy is enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing with strong opponents." He laughed out loud, "Like me and Aomine-chi back then..."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes skeptically at Kise, "You're implying that Kagami-kun' ll distance himself from the team just like him?"

Kise nodded, "But Kuroko-chi won't let that happened right?" He said, grinning cheerfully at the phantom player. "So no problem then!" Kise blinked owlishly at Kuroko who was frowning at him. "Kuroko-chi?

The shadow tossed the ball back to Kise who caught it easily, "You know Kise-kun, you should stop saying things like you're the weakest, and the other four and you are different... in spite of your pride, when it comes to within our old teammates you always sell yourself short."

"Eh?" Kise was confused.

"Why do you think they keep picking on you?" Kuroko asked in a tone that he was talking to a six years old and not sixteen years old teenager. "You will never beat any of us if you keep saying such thing, that speak a lot of how much confidence you have in you when it comes to play against your former teammates... "

"... They keep picking on me because of that?" Kise asked incredulously.

Kuroko rolled his eyes inwardly, "Among any other things but mostly yes... now that all of us scattered to six different school, sooner or later you will realize that. But I see no harm helping you to figure it out sooner... "

"..."

"You never lose to anyone in term of potential Kise-kun... "

* * *

**On the way to the Park **

"I honestly can't imagine Kuroko getting in to a trouble." Furuhata said to his fellow juniors, "I mean... he is so quiet and reserved, that kind of guy usually stay out of trouble."

Fukuda nodded in agreement, "Yeah... a polar opposite of Kagami."

Kagami growled. "Are you implying I am a trouble magnet?!"

Izuki sighed and cut the conversation before Kagami blew his temper, "Now now... don't argue, like I said... contrary to what you think Kuroko actually..." Izuki trailed off as his eyes caught something he hoped he wouldn't inside the public court near the park. "KUROKO!"

* * *

**Public court**

"Kuroko-chi." Kise called the shorter boy who stood beside him as the thugs before them glared menacingly. "You always get in to this kind of situation, it feels like a _Déjà vu_... "

Kuroko's face was the epitome of tranquil fury, "But I can let this kind of thing slide."

"Oh okay..." He knew better than to stop Kuroko-chi to do justice in court, "Uhm, so let's settle this with basketball like you said..." Kise muttered tiredly, between him and Kuroko-chi it would be a _very_ quick match.

"KUROKO-KUN!" A familiar feminine voice called, "What the hell you're doing with those goons?!"

The bully turned to the source of voice growling in unison, "GOONS?!" The one who yelled was a girl. She was with a group of boys dressed in jersey, all of them was standing outside of the wire mesh fence. They hesitated when they saw Seirin team, number was no longer their advantage,

"I need to settle this, just give me five minutes." Kuroko said in response as he flexed his wrist.

Kise turned to Seirin, "Leave this to Kuroko-chi and me!" He said as waved cheerfully at them. "We will be very quick!"

Riko rolled her eyes, "Those guys have no idea who they have pissed off... "

Kagami ran to the entrance of the public court, "Count me in!"

"... They'll be traumatized for life..." Izuki concluded and the rest of Seirin nodded in agreement.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

The three bullied students stared at the retreating figures that helped them then to the sprawling forms of the bully on the floor. 'They're destroyed, amazing!" That was the first time they saw a match that ended with 30-0 in five minutes, if they could call it a match instead of slaughter.

Kagami stretched his arms then yawned, "They're suck... it's almost sad to see how they try so hard to trip us instead of scoring."

Kise shrugged, "Nah... they should know that kind of trick won't work on us."

"I hope they learn their lesson." Kuroko said stoically.

"They won't." Kagami said with a tone of finality, he had seen a lot of this type of bully back in America. They never learned until the real big shot of the court like Alex and her band of players kicked them out of the street court for real. "By the way, you doesn't look like a type who pick a fight... "

"I don't intent to pick one, I just want to tell them... " Kuroko said with a tone that suggest he was offended Kagami thought he was trying to pick a fight.

Kise sighed, "He didn't... but Kuroko-chi is like an ally of justice in court, Kuroko-chi is amazing like that... though I think you should stop marching to this kind of situation without second thought alone."

Kagami gaped when Kise more or less implied this was not the first time Kuroko got in to this kind of mess, "I don't know you're brave or stupid..."

"I don't want to hear that from Kagami-kun."

Kise smiled he watched the one sided argument since Kuroko-chi only answered Kagami's yelling with one syllable reply. It must be this that he and Kuroko missed, the time when they still could laugh together after they won the match or simply went home together as chatting merrily with Popsicle on their mouth. Past was past and there's always a future. _'One day... ' _Kise thought to himself as he picked up his bag. "I should get going. I got to play together in the end and it's so fun! But don't think that I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagami-chi!" And with that he left them with a smile worth of a top model.

Seirin greeted Kise who walked pass them merrily and went to Kuroko and Kagami who looked scandalized by his new nickname.

"'K-Kagami-chi'?" Kagami spluttered, he swore Kise's teeth was sparkling unnaturally just now!

"Kise-kun adds '-chi' to the names of those he acknowledges." Kuroko told him. "Good for you, isn't it?"

"I don't want that ridiculous -chi!" Kagami roared indignantly.

Kuroko spared Kagami from the details that if he indeed wanted to challenge the Generation of Miracle and in one way or another approved by them, he'll get nicknames regardless he wanted it or not. It was unlikely Murasakibara would call Kagami, Kaga-chin or something like that but Momoi definitely would.

* * *

**Tōō Gakuen**

"Akashi's mail." Aomine grumbled at the sight of name on the screen on his phone.

Momoi hummed, "He send me one too."

Tetsuya won the first clash between us.

"He and his dramatics..." Aomine grumbled testily.

The pink haired girl was beaming with hearts and pink confetti, "As expected of Tetsu-kun!" She stiffened for a moment, "Uh... I should send a congrats and then consolation to Ki-chan." Momoi mumbled as she typed in, and before she knew it Aomine had snatched her phone from her. "Give me back my phone Aomine-kun!"

"You will send no such thing!" He growled then took the battery of her phone out and much to her horror, threw it away from the rooftop of Tōō gakuen. "There!"

"Kyaa! The battery!" Momoi wailed at the sight of her phone, mostly intact but no battery. "Aho-mine-kun! You meanie! What did you do that for?!"

Aomine sighed, her wailing was getting on his nerve. "You know us... do you think Kise want to read your message about next time and stuff? Who do you think we are?"

"..." Momoi was quiet for a moment, if there was one thing in common within the Generation of Miracles... they HATE losing with passion. Even Muk-kun who hated practice and basketball in general, his hatred for losing was more intense. She was always close with them so she didn't think much about it, but in this game Ki-chan was playing against Tetsu-kun. It was not the same as him playing against other generation of Miracles. Kuroko after all was the one who taught Kise to love basketball, and Momoi could dare to say he was even more depressed than Aomine when Kuroko decided to leave the team.

"Ah... right, I am getting ahead of myself again." She murmured apologetically. "I am so..."

RING RING RING

Aomine blinked owlishly when he saw Kise's name on the screen, he picked the call up tentatively as if the device would blow up on his voice. "What do you want Kise?"

Kise's cheerful and annoying voice was the last thing Aomine expected to hear, "Maa~ Aomine-chi is so snappy! The bookstore run out of Horikita Mai's photo book again?"

If it was any other time Aomine would return the Kise's jab but he was too shocked to notice, "Why you sounds so happy? I thought you lost?"

"Wow! News traveled so fast!" Kise said in amazement, "I am sure it's just few hours ago Kuroko-chi whooped my ass! This has Akashi-chi's name all over it! Midorima-chi sure is a good messenger boy like usual!"

Aomine scowled, "You don't sounds like someone who lost Kise, what's going on there?"

"I just achieved enlightenment with Kuroko-chi's help!" Kise supplied helpfully.

"... " Aomine was not sure how to respond to Kise's idiotic information, then again they were both well aware they were not the sharpest tool on the shed when it comes to non-basketball related thing. Though Aomine won't go as far as Kise did to admit he was not good in using his head. You could be an idiot al you want but you shouldn't admit it out loud. "So care to tell me the detail of this enlightenment Tetsu helped you with?"

"Nah... I called you not to inform you about that." Aomine frowned when he sensed Kise's voice turned serious, "I have warned Midorima-chi when he visited me today, and since you're in Tokyo too... I think it's fair to give you the same warning."

Aomine growled low, "Kise... what the hell you're talking about?"

"You should watch your back in Inter High, Aomine-chi." Kise muttered coolly. "I think even you will have a hard time to win against him and his team."

There was a pause when Aomine hissed angrily at the statement, "What did you say?"

"On second thought... it would be 'especially' you who'll have a hard time playing against him in court." Kise corrected, Aomine could almost hear his smirk through the phone. "After all, he know you better than anyone."

Aomine scoffed, "And I know him best, it doesn't work one way Kise..." He reminded the copycat.

Kise sighed at that, it seemed Aomine forgot it had been half a year since he played together with Kuroko. Aomine's playing style never changed, it was just becoming more and more versatile. Kuroko's in the other hand... "Well.. do your best in Inter High Aomine-chi, bye."

"Che!" Aomine grunted at his phone, "That bastard!"

Momoi peered curiously, "What did Ki-chan say?"

"Nonsense..." But he knew it was not, Kise was hinting something to warn him about Tetsu and his team.

* * *

Kise sighed as he walked towards his apartment, as expected Aomine-chi was not one to read between the lines. "It would be your downfall... Aomine-chi." Just like him, Aomine had no idea of how much Kuroko's basketball changed. Momoi was with him, but the analyst manager never able to predict Kuroko since forever. Then if added with Midorima and the unfinished squabble about the coolest shot from second year, Kise grinned at the thought, he had to make sure to watch the preliminaries match of Tokyo region.

Watching with Kasamatsu-senpai would be a good bonding experience!

* * *

**The flashback part of Teikō days is mine but inspired by a doujinshi where some seniors were unhappy with Kise's promotion and broke his stuff... it's one of the best general doujinshi out there XDDD **

**I am sorry Kise is such a crybaby in this chapter but it's part of his Kise-ness~ LOL  
**

******REVIEW****  
****REVIEW  
**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIE  
****REVIEW****REVIEW**  
RREVIEWR  
RREVR  
RR  
R


	10. 10th Q: You're pissing off the wrong kid

**You have no idea how happy I am to know how much my readers appreciate original scene I wrote! So I am going to stay on track LOL **

**I want to write something original for match against Papa but Nah... it's not that interesting so I just write simple stuff that's only a bit different but the next chapter would be completely original! XD  
**

**WARNING: UNBETAED! SO GO AWAY fOR NOW GRAMMAR NAZI!  
**

**update 15-10-12 fixing typo  
**

* * *

**Tenth Quarter: You're pissing off the wrong kid.**

"This is the JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!" Was Kagami's epic reaction from being shoved out of the crowd which he likened to getting in to a crowded train in a rush hour. Kagami's middle school and high school was pretty close from his apartment thus he never experienced the worst of rush hour in Japan, he had heard the rumors though.

"If you're quite done with your culture shock Kagami-kun." Kuroko muttered as leaning against the wall across the cafeteria, "Get on with it, it's been twenty minutes and none of you get the sandwich yet... we only have half an hour left of lunch break."

Kagami and the freshmen trio turned to their instructor, then gaped at the sight of neatly wrapped sandwich and a carton of milk on his hand. "When did you get that?!" Kagami asked in disbelief then corrected his question, "On second thought who cares, how did you get your hands on that?!"

Kuroko unwrapped the sandwich, "Well... I let myself carried by the stream of the crowd, ended up in the front, took a sandwich and left the money." The phantom player listed on how he bought the sandwich step by step.

They stared at him in disbelief, as expected of the sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles!ōHe took a bite of the sandwich. "It's delicious..."

The freshmen gaped, "This is the first time we see you so happy!" Was the sandwich that awesome?!

Kuroko took a sip of the vanilla flavored milk, "By the way... I am not going to help you guys to buy it."

"Damn it!" Kagami cursed his luck then looked at the crowd, wondering if he could get carried by the stream like Kuroko before quickly forgetting the idea. That was too bizarre to hope a 190cms tall guy like him to get carried by crown like 170cm guy like Kuroko, not to mention the latter was extremely light. According to their coach Kuroko's weight barely scratch ideal weight, and he ate like a rabbit.

"UWOOOOO!" The freshmen trio once again was thrown out of the crowd to the air dramatically.

It seemed they need more training on their stance and footing, Kuroko thought coach's idea to incorporate judo stance on their defense would be good. It would be harder to push them, Kiyoshi himself also did the same with lowering his hips so he could lower his center of gravity. This kind of method won't work for Kuroko though, to his eternal shame he was just not suitable for this kind of technique.

"I will buy that sandwich even if it kills me!" Kagami vowed.

"Do your best." Kuroko said as he took another blissful bite of the heavenly sandwich.

* * *

Kagami frowned at the list of training Izuki handed his schedule of training for the day, Kuroko was nowhere in sight was unsurprising but if Izuki handed him a list meant the invisible boy was really not around. He raised an eyebrow at the Point Guard, silently asking the whereabouts of the phantom player.

Izuki shrugged, "His off day, and to make sure he is not doing any training today coach bring him along for scouting our first opponent's practice match. Shinkyō Academy is having a practice match nearby..."

Kagami sweat-dropped at that, "If I didn't know I would think you guys are going overboard, but that Kuroko really overwork himself as much as he could... " Last week Kagami caught Kuroko practicing his dribbling in the middle of the night in his off day, and by the next day the phantom player was scolded by their seniors as if he had just committed a horrible crime. It was a little after that Kagami found out how crazy Kuroko's practice schedule was, even normal player would keel over with that menu but to Kuroko his weak body was more reason to train harder.

"True... and to tell you the truth overseeing you guys also taking a toll on him instead of giving him more time relaxing to teach." Izuki sighed as he combed through his silky hair with his fingers, "I never thought he'll make the lost time up with joining you, never mind his extra practice he did until he dropped dead." Kuroko was found more often than not sleeping in the middle of the court than on bed until he was reprimanded harshly for worrying the nice elderly couple he stayed with.

"He is such a troublesome guy sometimes..."Kagami mumbled. "But he is reliable..." Like his surrogate brother, who always know how to smooth things out to terrifying degree.

* * *

**Shinkyō Academy**

Icy blue eyes watched every movement of players on the court, eyes that used to watch fast moving player like his former teammates felt like watching a slow motion movie. They were not bad players, average at best and nothing special. His eyes trailed after the fastest player on the team, one with tanned skin and obvious foreigner feature. He was by far the tallest player, thick lips, rough nose and long face. Papa Mbaye Shiki, the exchange student from Senegal.

"Papa Mbaye Shiki. Two meters tall. Weigh, 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal." Riko read out the notes she wrote down beforehand, "How typical of player who relies on height... " The teenage coach rolled her eyes, "If we pit Mitobe-kun who is a pressure defense specialist against him, it would be no problem..." She shook her head, "Hum... but in term of power we should use a powerhouse like Kagami-kun, but will that guy be ready by the first round on preliminaries?" She wondered out loud.

Kuroko leaned against the wall as the buzzer rang through the court, signaling the end of the match. "We will make him ready."

Riko grinned at that, "Of course! Do you mind to have Mitobe-kun take Kagami-kun off of your hand for a while?"

"I don't mind... Kagami-kun is bored of my training for sure, he needs some fresh air." Kuroko muttered, eyes never left the lining up players.

Riko flipped open her phone and snap a picture when Papa Mbaye Shiki drowsily turned to their direction, blissfully unaware someone had taken a picture of him. "Hm... he would be bored even more with Mitobe-kun."

"Exactly." Kuroko replied coolly.

Riko scoffed, "Sadist."

"I learned from the best." Was his smooth reply.

* * *

**Rakuzan High School**

One of The three uncrowned generals of Rakuzan, Reo Mibuchi walked to approach their newly crowned captain. Who was folding his arms on his chest as watching the first string players doing stretching. "Sei-chan, about the training for second string. Shouldn't you cut them some slack? At this rate they're going to keel over before their next practice match. I hope we can let them have a light training before their big day, what do you think?"

Hayama Kotaro nodded in agreement, "Reo-nee is right, we don't want them to die before the match!" He laughed out loud while Eikichi Nebuya grumbled something about the lower strings should eat more meat.

The room fell silent as they awaited his response. Akashi unfolded his arms and opened his mouth, but instead of giving an answer he promptly sneezed behind one hand. He sniffed, one crimson eyebrow raised in mild surprise.

Mibuchi Reo froze on the spot, the other uncrowned generals were equally astounded. Akashi Seijūrō had sneezed. It was an event unheard of, a rare display of public weakness in the eyes of many, and something equally miraculous as Generation of Miracles themselves. But now they were at a loss. This was _Akashi Seijūrō _they were talking about, the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. Should they bless him with a timid _'odaiji ni,'_ or let the sneeze pass unnoticed?

"..."

"..."

Akashi however managed to sneeze in dignified fashion, and fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face elegantly as if he just finished eating a luxurious meal. "I guess I will take your suggestion to consideration Reo."

Reo nodded numbly, "Thank you." He didn't know since when he was holding his breath nor why he felt relieved Akashi was not as concerned as they were about his sneeze. He wondered who was talking about Sei-chan that the red head sneezed like that.

* * *

**Seirin High School**

"The Preliminaries of Inter High start as a tournament." Hyūga explained to the freshmen as Izuki handed a copy of tournament list of each block to the rest of their team. It was a very long list of schools and just by looking the freshmen trio could feel their guts shrunk. "If we lose, we're out. We can't let our guard down for even a single game." He stated the main point to emphasize that losing was not an option.

Kagami stared at his list, somewhere on the back on his mind regretting for not asking which school the Generation of Miracles went to Kuroko. He squinted his eyes, glaring at the list as if if he glared hard enough the name of school they went would jump and scream at him. The freshmen trio inched away from Kagami, since it seemed his red eyes would set anything it glares at on fire. "Kagami is already on fire." Koganei couldn't help but commented, everyone at this point inched away since they could feel heat coming from Kagami already.

"Tokyo has blocks A through D." Hyūga continued, ignoring his team that trying to get away from Kagami who was on fire. Kagami turned to pay attention to his captain raptly, "The winner of each block goes to the championship league. The top three winners from the championship league participate in the Inter High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the** chosen 1%** will stand on the court of their dreams. That's the Inter High."

"I sort of get the picture," Kagami said with determined voice "But they're _not_ chosen_. _They _win _it, sir." He added.

The seniors of Seirin smiled at this, they couldn't be more than agree with Kagami. "Well said." Izuki praised the red head, "They win the chance to stand on the court." As one all attention turned to Kagami and Izuki.

Hyūga snorted at the PG who took the spotlight off of him, "We got three weeks until the Inter High preliminaries." Hyūga drew attention back to him. "As you know we lost in Championship League, just one step from Inter High... Of course we'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest hurdle is going to be the Shūtoku High." Kagami raised an eyebrow when he saw some spark on their seniors' eyes.

"Last year, they were in the nation's top eight. On top of that... " Hyūga trailed off, his eyes landed on Kagami who blinked owlishly. "Just like Kaijō, this year... " Hyūga could tell that fiery eyes were waiting for him to finish the information the red head was waiting for. "They got one of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarō... the SG of Generation of Miracles known as the number one shooter of the team."

Kagami grinned at that, on his mind he went through the list of the member of the legendary team he knew of. Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth phantom player, Kise Ryōta, the Copycat player and Midorima Shintarō, the number one shooter. Looking at Kagami who was grinning like a Cheshire cat Seirin team took mental note to smack Kagami if he dared to grin like that in public. "Captain, Kuroko know this Midorima, doesn't he?" Kagami asked curiously.

Hyūga raised an eyebrow, followed by the seniors then the juniors. "He sort of know since they were in the same team for about... three years?" No harm intended but Kagami asking the obvious should be corrected sometimes.

The red head blushed a deep red, "Sorry..."

The captain sighed, "Never mind... by the way, speaking of Kuroko... Coach and him should be back soon."

"We're back." Riko said tiredly as she stepped to the court followed by Kuroko.

"She was skipping when we're going to play against Kaijo, but she's not skipping today." Kawahara commented when he saw Riko walked to them calmly.

"Coach, are you going to... "Furuhata didn't finish his sentence since Koganei was quick enough to save the cute junior from certain trauma when it comes to Riko's temper and official match.

Riko placed her bag on the floor, "Our first opponent is Shinkyō Academy... they're best described as mediocre team in regional level however... " She trailed off, "One of their players might give us trouble. You can watch the video later." She said as she handed her cellphone to Hyūga who flipped open the phone and the rest of the team crowded around their captain to take a peek. "Take a look at this picture."

Mew~ Manly men or not Seirin team proofed weak against fluffy cute animal such as one on the screen, and white brown kitten looking back at them with doe eyes. "I-It's cute, but…" Hyūga stuttered, his manliness partially dying at the sight.

"Sorry, it's the next one." Riko facepalmed, waving her hand as a gesture to get the captain to snap to his senses.

"The next one?" Hyūga and the rest of Seirin changed demeanor at the sight that nowhere as cute as the kitten they saw. On the screen was a tanned boy and just one look they could tell he was an African or any dark skinned race out there, not that their main concern."Who is this?"

"His name's Papa Mbaye Shiki. Two meters tall. Weight, 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal." Riko recited the basic information of the exchange student.

The seniors blinked owlishly while the juniors bar Kuroko and Kagami paled when they heard the height of the foreigner that scream trouble for their team. "He's just big." Kagami stated, not really concerned since to him 2 meters was tall but not that amazing to freak him out. There were NBA players much taller than this guy, and Kagami played quite often with African-American descend.

"This Papa Maye… What was it?" Hyūga asked, he could feel his Japanese tongue squirm to pronounce the foreign name.

"Papanpa?" Tsuchida muttered, only catching the first word of the name.

"It's Papa Ganbaruba." Koganei said cheerily, how Mbaye became Ganbaruba was anyone's guess.

Kuroko sighed, "It's Papa Mbaye Shiki... " He pronounced perfectly. Actually the only word that hard to pronounce was the middle name, and the weird combination of name was hard for Japanese to memorize or the seniors just acting stupid.

"Parpa Buy E?" Koganei tried again.

Kuroko was about to tell them that there was no need to pronounce the full name correctly and just settle on calling this Guy Papa or Shiki which should be easy enough for them to pronounce but Riko beat him to it. "Think of a nickname so we can get this over with... they're in joking mood."

Kuroko sighed then used the easiest and simplest solution, "How about Tou-san then." He said in an almost serious tone.

"What kind of naming sense is that?" Koganei sounded like he was protesting but his face said he agreed wholeheartedly for the hilarity.

Izuki felt a struck of inspiration and quickly wrote it down, "Tou-san no kan..."

Riko didn't let him finish, as lame as Izuki's pun could be it bound to make her team to goof longer. "PAY ATTENTION!"As one the team straightened their back like a squad of soldiers that just heard an order from their superior. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too... his wingspan is simply beyond reach of anyone in our team... " She stopped at that and let the implication sink in. "But nothing we can't handle of course, height is an important factor and big advantage in basketball but not everything... there are many ways to deal with height difference... for example Kuroko easily could vanish from players that tall enough that he was not in their line of sight." Riko explained, going all out to boost her team morale. "He is in advantage because he is short!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say it in my vicinity, Coach." Kuroko said politely, "And not out loud."

The female coach grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Kuroko-kun, I am carried away..."

Koganei piped in, "Can they even do this? I mean... this guy obviously become exchange student because Inter High is about to begin!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "More and more schools are inviting students from aboard to increase their power... it's not fair or unfair matter since any school with enough resource could do the same beside..." She trailed off then looked at Kuroko who shrugged, "Generation of Miracles." A title which explained a lot about why so many high schools were desperate for increasing their power. "Can you blame them?"

They shook their head in negative, "No, we can't." They had seen what Kuroko and Kise were capable of and they had heard most school that unable to scout Generation of Miracles was desperate not to win but at least to gain enough power that they wouldn't lose so badly at the very least.

Riko nodded, satisfied her team at last could understand the situation. "And as for the Shinkyō Academy... I peeled them off perfectly but don't let our guard down. Remember... even if our opponents are babies in diapers don't! In this team looking down on your opponent is one of the biggest taboo... don't let victory against Kaijō get in to your head..." Riko glared at the juniors including Kagami, "Your performance in the 'buying sandwich' ritual is barely passable!"

"You made us trying to get through a line consist of sumo players, rugby team, judo club and wrestling team!" Kagami roared, "We almost died trying to buy that wretched sandwich!"

The trio nodded in agreement, "No amount of trai... " They stopped, the 'ning' was already on the tip of their mouth. They could guess what Riko and Kuroko would do if they dared to say they didn't have enough training to buy sandwich.

Riko smiled mischievously, it seemed the freshmen trio was learning how things running in this team. "At any rate speaking of training~ Kagami-kun~" Kagami shuddered, when coach called him like that he knew it meant she was planning something bad for him. "How about changing your instructor for a while?"

* * *

**May 14th 2012**

"Were you talking about me few weeks ago?" Was the first thing Akashi asked the moment he came out from Kyoto train station.

The phantom player raised an eyebrow at the red head, "Why you ask?"

"Nothing." Akashi shrugged, "At any rate... I am glad you fulfilled the end of our bargain."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Coming to visit when you want is hardly something you should include in our agreement, you should just ask me... "

"And then it won't be a priority to you." Akashi replied smoothly as he beckoned the shorter teen to follow him through the crowded pedestrian way.

Kuroko facepalmed, "Akashi-kun... "

* * *

Getting stuck in a fancy Japanese restaurant together with Akashi in company of the least favorite cousin was not in his plan to spend his whole day in Kyoto. Kuroko glared at Akashi when the said cousin went outside because of a call from hospital, leaving them alone in the room. "This is not my idea of spending the day in Kyoto."

"Not my idea either Tetsuya... " Akashi hissed. "But I would rather not dealing with him on my own and I probably would commit a murder."

Kuroko sighed at that, "Point... but I am not happy we have to sit through the lecture he kept giving us since we graduated elementary school." He added, "Again."

"What else is new?" Akashi wondered out loud, "Ren is always... " They paused, their ears picked up the sound of footsteps in the corridor.

The man who stepped inside was young, in his late twenties and a very good looking one. His hair was black with reddish sheen with a pair of narrow steel grey eyes that shone in amusement as he sat down before the two teens. "Maa... Tetsuya, Seijūrō did you guys have a good chitchat?"

Someone, anyone... They thought furiously on their mind, make another call so this man would leave them alone! "The good news is... your cousin Kei, the most beloved brother of mine have handle everything in hospital with admirable efficiency so no worries!"

"I am glad to hear that." Akashi lied through his teeth.

"As expected of Kei." Kuroko in the other hand chose another approach.

Ren waved his hand in dismissive gesture, "On the brighter note, you guys are free to leave and have fun in town."

"..."

"... What?"

Ren laughed at bewildered look Akashi had, "Dear cousin, you and Tetsuya are free to leave. I am sure you guys are on the verge of puking in my presence."

There was a reason why Akashi thought this particular cousin of his as dangerous and unpleasant. Ren was shrewd, well mannered and intelligent person. A perfect doctor in every sense but in the same time he was the worst kind of politician in their family. He just like any other well educated member of the family was good in understanding human nature and manipulating those around him, Akashi however disliked one thing about Ren more than anything that set him apart from the rest of the family. Ren had absolutely no tact in pursuing his interest and know well how much in control he was to a point he could flaunt it in front of his enemy.

Kuroko in the other hand while respected Ren to a degree but would like nothing than not crossing way with the older man. He stood up followed by Akashi to leave, silently agreeing that none of them wished to spend more time in company of the older man.

"One thing before you leave... Tetsuya." Kuroko paused before he opened the shoji door. "Ichinose-sensei said we have no worries about your condition." Kuroko tensed at that, "I am glad to hear that... very... " The grey eyed doctor said in a voice that sent chill to their spine. "So tell me, when you guys are going to stop playing around in this basketball game and start to focus your time in a more _serious_ game."

Contrary to Kuroko who froze on his place Akashi snorted, stepped forward so he was between Kuroko and Ren. "That's none of your business, we're doing what we want... we always win."

Ren snorted, "Like I said many times Sei... I don't think you should set shogi and equestrianism aside for basketball."

"Winner has the privilege to choose." Akashi replied, an argument he knew was absolute in the family. "And I win everything... you have no right to interfere. Know your place Ren..." He warned the doctor testily.

The older man sighed then laughed as raised both hand in resignation, "I guess I can't argue with you on that one, it's a losing battle." Much to Akashi's ire the man admitted defeat so willingly that it felt like he won because Ren_ let_ him. "But you Tetsuya..."

Kuroko stiffened but didn't back down. "My case is none of your business either Ren. I made my choice and regardless what you and other peoples think... it's _beneath_ me to care... " Kuroko hated the way he talked but this was how it could work, the only way it would.

"You're fine with being the black sheep of the family forever?" Ren asked in amused manner, "Is it beneath you too?"

Kuroko sighed, "I was prepared to face the consequences of decision I made three years ago."

Ren snorted then his eyes narrowed coldly at the teal haired boy, "A foolish decision I should say... for someone like you... a winner who willingly left his throne, no... you crushed that throne before our very eyes..." The older man hissed venomously, "What a mockery of our family you've done Tetsuya... "

"..."

"You're special... you've always been." Ren recited the line Kuroko had been told since he was born, one he was sick of. "Go back to America Tetsuya... go back to Florida." Kuroko could feel something pulling his heart that it felt so suffocating. "At this point you still could right what you've wronged."

That does it! "I have wronged nothing!" The teal haired boy snapped.

Akashi once again stepped forward and placed himself in between, "We're going now, arguing with you is a waste of time Ren. I thought we're done with you for the day? You should go back to Kobe."

Ren snorted at that, "I guess... but it puzzles me."

"What puzzles you is none of my concern." Akashi said coolly.

"That someone who raised with winner mentality like you approve what Tetsuya has done."

Silence... If a pin was dropped at that moment the sound could be heard loud and clear.

Akashi didn't answer instead he opened the shoji door and ushered the speechless Kuroko out and slide the door close with a venomous smile on his face, tugging on Kuroko's hand since the teal haired boy had yet gathered his bearing. On the way out of the restaurant Akashi politely greeted one of the maiko who asked if Kuroko was okay since the boy looked pretty pale. Akashi smiled gentlemanly and assured the maiko that his friend was okay, just a little dizzy and made his exit gracefully even as he dragged the absentminded Kuroko along.

It was only after they made it to the car and told the driver to drive to other nearest restaurant that Akashi started a conversation, which snapped Kuroko back to his sense. "It's an understatement that everyone... including me were disappointed in you." Kuroko stayed still on his seat, his face was perfect mask of calmness. "Back then, you're our pride and you threw everything away as if it was a mere trash... even I who have long lost the sense of victory wouldn't do such thing. I _**can't**_... but you... "

"You know I am not going to say sorry... " Kuroko muttered in a voice that barely above whisper, "I don't want to be forgiven... because I've never regretted what I have done."

Akashi sighed at that, "You still so courageous to not mince your word... and to tell you the truth that part of yours is the only thing that never changed."

"..."

"I... respect the old you." Kuroko was still quiet, not even a soft breathing sound escaped his mouth. "I respect the present you, but deep down I can't help but wonder if it's worth it?" Akashi wondered out loud.

Kuroko looked down, "I m not sure either, to me... but I have realize that completely rejecting who I was is a cowardly thing to do and I learn it's also part of me I would never able to discard completely. But I can't and won't go back to who I used to be..." He admitted with determined voice. "That's all."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

**May 15th 2012  
**

_It was a familiar feeling, alone in the court with an opponent who was looking at him in bewilderment, exhaustion and more than anything, fear... in his eyes that's something he was never tired of. How pathetic, so easily dancing to his whim as the game went on. Come on, entertain him a little more, put a fight more... _

_"I can't do this anymore..." His opponent said in a whimper. _

_Game over, luckily for his opponent this was just a practice match so they could forfeit... in official match however they would play until they break, there was no escape. _

_Regardless he won... _

_"Tetsuya! Great game!" _

_That's not what he thought, it was just... another victory, how monotone.  
_

_"MONSTER!"  
_

Kuroko woke up in cold sweat, his breath was heavy as he combed his fingers through his sweaty locks. The phantom player rose and exited his room, then carefully watch his step so he won't wake the elderly couple he lived with. Kuroko arrived in his destination, turned the light on and entered the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face with cold water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face was wet because of water and his hair was damp. It was the least of his concern as he carefully examined his eyes, teal blue eyes that wide open in anxiety. He touched the mirror, relieved to see he was still Kuroko Tetsuya he knew for the last three years.

"I am still me... "He felt stupidly thankful for that one fact. He was not that monster any longer...

* * *

**May 16th 2012**

In the end he couldn't sleep well and he could feel how sluggish he walked, Coach had told him they may need him later as a starting member but at this rate he was not going to perform well. Izuki who walked by his side looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay Kuroko? We can get you to start in second half instead and put Koganei in your stead if you're not feeling well."

Kuroko shook his head, "No... a pump of adrenaline in court will wake me up." _  
_

Riko sighed at that, "If you say so... but the moment I deem you unfit to play, you're out of the court. Understood?" She asked sternly.

The phantom player nodded, "Yes coach."

The clutch shooter sighed, "By the way... we have another guy didn't sleep well last night." He said as pointed at Kagami whose eyes were red. "He is too excited again."

Riko rolled her eyes, "Someone... get him to stop this habit... "

* * *

The gymnasium was medium size, as expected to held a not so important first round. Kuroko recalled back in Teikō they always used their own gym for preliminaries since their school had the largest sport facility in Tokyo. He could imagine his former teammates comparing their current school with Teikō, aside from Rakuzan other schools were pale in comparison of Teikō. Kuroko couldn't help but elated to see familiar setting of staff running all over the place to make sure the gym was fit for use, the first round it might be but the staff in charge of preliminaries had pride to make sure the game progressed smoothly.

The Seirin captain glanced at the Shinkyō team who was in the middle of warming up. "Tou-san doesn't seem to be here." The captain commented when he spotted no one with tanned skin and two meters tall.

Izuki paused from his shooting practice. "Now that you mention it…" He trailed off, looking around even though he knew it was impossible to miss a two meters foreigner.

There was a crashing sound coming from the entrance, followed by a voice groaning in pain. As one all attention was drawn to the entrance of a gym, Papa Mbaye Shiki had just banged his forehead against the door frame which made Seirin team wonder how hard the guy banged his head or how stupid he was for not bending down. God knows most of the doors in Japan usually barely tall enough for a guy like him and by now Papa should have learned to bend down. Or he had hit his head too many times before he could learn. Regardless, his height was really attention grabbing, a female staff who walked pass him was startled to see the towering giant stood in his full height after he entered the gym.

"Everything is so short in Japan," He rubbed the back of his head, and Kuroko noted his Japanese had an accent that made it sounded a bit muffled and childish.

LONG! Was what crossed their mind when they saw the dark skinned foreigner, it was not like Papa was just skin and bone but his height made his not so muscled body looked like a pole.

"What are you doing?" Shinkyō's coach yelled at the transfer student then beckoned him to come near, "Hurry up."

"Sorry I'm late!" He said in perfect Japanese, which made people wonder how many times this guy practiced this one line.

"Why is that the only thing that you can speak fluently?" The captain of Shinkyō asked in amused tone to their Center. He flinched when a basketball rolled to his feet and his fellow captain approached him.

"Oh, sorry." Hyūga apologized, picking up the basketball.

Tanimura Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the clutch shooter. "By the way, I heard you guys beat Kaijō. Is that for real?"

The Seirin captain frowned, what a tone this guy used. And of all things he asked that question in an offending way. "It was just a practice game." Hyūga replied stoically, though to Seirin a game was a game regardless it's official or not.

"Kaijō?" Papa echoed.

"One of the school with Generation of Miracles I told you about." Tanimura snickered at that, "I guess the Generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought." The Shinkyō captain said to Papa who walked pass them.

Hyūga narrowed his eyes at his fellow captain, Kuroko who had been a bit dazed in the middle of his warm up snapped awake at the comment. Did these guys just underestimated them?

"The Generation of Miracles lost?" Papa echoed again in heavily accented Japanese, "They brought me here to beat the Generation of Miracle. I'm disappointed if they're so weak."

If the Generation of Miracle are so weak then what are you? Hyūga and the rest of Seirin thought furiously, who they think they are?! Looking down at their opponent so blatantly just because they had a gigantic exchange student! Even thought this was a strategic provocation, they had stepped in a very dangerous landmine. Kuroko narrowed his eyes dangerously and Kagami inched away from the phantom player, the aura he emitted just now could kill for sure! The Phantom player however didn't move from his spot, fully content to leave the retaliation to their captain.

Hyūga smirked at the brunette PG before him, making sure to draw full attention from the Shinkyō players. "And I am disappointed that you guys are such a shallow opponent." His clutch mode was on as he intimidated the opponents before him. "I am sorry... while I could be careless of your opinion of Generation of Miracles, I don't think the implication of us as a weak opponent you don't even have to look in the eye is something I could ignore."

"What the... "

They wanted to play provocation tactic? Let them have it! "I recall... " Hyūga drawled, "That last year... you lost in third round of preliminaries while we made it to championship league. And Kaijō was in top 8 of Inter High..." The 'If we and Kaijō are weak then what are you?' never aired but they didn't have to hear it to understand the implication. Tanimura and the rest of Shinkyō team flushed a deep red at the reminder. "And now... just because of an ape you imported from Senegal you think you can look down on us?" The captain said in incredulous voice.

"Ape?!" Papa squeaked.

"An overgrown ape." Izuki piped in.

"YOU!" Tanimura hissed.

Hyūga sighed, "So in conclusion... when you want to provoke someone with boasting, do boast with things you can back up will ya?" The Seirin captain said with a sneer as he waved them followed by the rest of Seirin. On the background Seirin juniors trio gave their captain a thumbs up.

Papa snorted angrily at the retreating form of Seirin, he would have say something in retort but lacking in Japanese vocabulary to express it, ignoring the fuming teammates of his, Papa walked away to change his clothes and happened to bump on the phantom player who had no intention to move away. Papa blinked when he noticed Kuroko stared back at him with blank blue eyes.

"No, little boy. Children shouldn't be on the court," Papa said then picked up the phantom player as if he was as light as a stuffed toy. It didn't take long for the Senegalese to notice the kid he picked up was wearing the same shirt Seirin's players were wearing. "You're a player?" He asked in disbelief mixed with disdain.

Kuroko stayed still as Papa put him down, "They lost to a team with a kid?" Papa huffed, "Are all Generation of Miracles children?"

"Ha ha maybe!" Tanimura chimed in, he snickered at Seirin as if he just had an upper hand again.

Seirin would have laughed if they dared but none of them uttered a word as the sound of crackling knuckles echoed through the gym, OH SHIT! The Shinkyō team turned around, startled when they felt the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees and Seirin froze on their spot. Kuroko marched to Riko who had been silence since the start of the whole ordeal, content in watching her team dealing with half-assed provocation campaign Shinkyō tried on them. "Coach... change of plan."

Riko whistled, "Your eyes are bloodshot Kuroko-kun." The female coach pointed out.

The Shikyō team wondered why suddenly Seirin gave them such a pitiful look. Oi, was that Seirin Captain praying for them?

* * *

Riko was once again in a very bad mood that they were once again underestimated, her team could only listen to her coaching and hoped they wouldn't be the one who receive the end of her nasty temper. "So basically our plan is...slowly waiting for our prey in trap we've prepared, then... like a sneaky ant lion larvae watching helpless ant falling deeper and deeper to its funnel and then finish them in one swift move... " Riko informed her team with evil grin.

Kagami blinked, "Sorry, but what's antlion larvae?" The resident bookdumb of Seirin asked.

"Doodle bug." Kuroko supplied helpfully.

"That I know." Kagami scoffed, "Why didn't use a more commonly used name."

"Because Doodle bug sounds lame... and I don't want to compare ourselves with something named as lame as doodle bug." Riko said with a huff. "Forget the parable! Kagami-kun!" Kagami gulped, hoping he was not going to receive the end of Riko's temper. "Make sure to torment that imported overgrown ape thoroughly... " She hissed venomously, "Shinkyō will regret provoking us, underestimating us like that... " She let loose a feral growl, underestimated by Kaijō was one thing, they had reputation to back it up and they were respectful too, but Shinkyō had none. NONE whatsoever!

Riko took a deep breath, taking reign of her temper. "At any rate... this team undoubtedly going to focus on Tou-san, that's much is obvious... ." She snorted, "Pathetically so... "

The team nodded in agreement, they had watched the video and while reliance on their new ace was predicted it was almost pathetic the other Shinkyō's players only doing assist for Papa. "Yeah..." Koganei hummed in agreement.

"At first I am thinking to double team Tou-san with Kagami-kun and Mitobe-kun but... " Riko trailed off, "That kind of predictable tactic is bound to tire them needlessly and not effective so Kagami-kun... he is all yours. "

The red haired teen grinned, "Got it."

Riko returned the grin with a cattish grin then turned to Kuroko who sat on the bench beside Kagami. "SO... What do you think? Kuroko-kun?"

Seirin team turned their attention to Kuroko and fell silent as they awaited his response, "It's the best course of action we can take for the time being... but I think we can improvise a bit... " A gleam on Kuroko's teal eyes sent shiver to their spine, it's official the phantom player was pissed Papa dared to insult his friends.

Kagami couldn't help bit commented, "You don't like to lose, do you?" Kagami grinned at raised eyebrow Kuroko had in response, "I guess we should show him how dangerous it is to piss of a kid."

Kuroko was ticked by the last part, "If you repeat that 'kid' comment again I will pull you out from starter line." He said coolly. The rest of Seirin team sweat-dropped, Kagami was so brave or stupid to poke on Kuroko when he was pissed.

The red head grimaced, "That's an abuse of authority!"

Riko snorted, "Whatever... but you agreeing with that ape is the last thing we need!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

As expected in the tip off Kagami lost in height, even though he had been told of this Kagami couldn't help but annoyed Kuroko was spot on again. Kagami groaned when he saw Kuroko eyeing him from the bench, he was not going to lose his temper just because of messy lose over a tip off, damn it! Kuroko was benched because they planned to completely dominate the match in second half by full power and for that they at least had to end the first half with ten point difference. While their team put on a tight defense Papa could easily overcome it with height alone, none of Seirin team was really concerned about the first blood Shinkyō had drawn.

The trap had been set.

Izuki caught the ball then turned around, "Don't mind it! Take it back!" He passed the ball to Hyūga who caught it with ease.

"Here it goes!" The clutch shooter shot a three pointer, grinning inwardly when he could tell it would score. His eyes widened by a fraction when Papa jumped and caught the ball with his long arm. Hyūga narrowed his eyes, so at that height it's not going to work. He smirked when he saw Kagami was already hot on Papa's tail, the Senegalese was going to have a fun time with Kagami.

* * *

"Huuuu" Takao wheezed as he collapsed against the fence that separated spectators area and court. "We made it in time."

Midorima crossed his arms, "Of course, according to Oha-Asa everything I was planning for today would be on time." The green haired shooter said as he adjusted his glasses.

The hawk-eyed player rolled his eyes, "Shin-chan... would it kill you if you give me credit once in a while for pedaling you all the way from our school?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

Tanimura was expecting someone from Seirin to complain like any opponents they faced before, how it was unfair to have a foreigner in team and all that pathetic crap. However none of Seirin players in court and bench had any iota of concern of the disadvantage, in fact they were murmuring discussion among themselves calmly as if the game was progressing smoothly on their favor. One of the players, the kid Papa picked up was a little creepy though especially since those icy eyes were sending daggers on them for some reason.

At any rate the lack of response was disappointing. He wanted to rile them up so they would make mistake in uncontrolled temper or intimidated, "Seirin-san is a hard-working type huh?"

Hyūga who happened to be near to listen Tanimura raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Are you one of those teams?" Tanimura sneered, "We saw a lot of those... " He sighed tiredly, "Guys who complain how unfair it is to have a foreigner in our team."

Hyūga would have not paying too much attention to Tanimura if not for their strategy that purposely put the game in slow pace, who was he to complain if Tanimura was cooperating? An occupied PG trying to talk down their opponent was not a good move. "I don't hear anyone in my team complaining." He answered simply.

"No need to act tough." Tanimura snorted, "But... what you can complain? We're not breaking any rules... "

"Yeah... " The Seirin captain agreed.

"What's wrong with getting strong player?" Hyūga rolled his eyes inwardly, the guy did a good job pointing the obvious. That was what teams with Generation of Miracles did, world of professional sportsmen ran their politic on that. "It's easy." Hyūga raised an eyebrow at his fellow captain, "All we need to do is pass the ball to him and we couldn't help but score."

Hyūga felt his temper flared a little, this guy was a mockery of a captain and a senpai. _If all you want to do is passing ball to that overgrown ape, you might as well sign yourself for early retirement_, Hyūga thought. "Okaaaay..." Hyūga droned, "I don't know how easy it is to you to watch that ape score for you but... if that's your policy I expect you won't complain either."

"Huh?"

"We are strong... " Hyūga smirked, "All of us... especially them." Then he added, "We didn't invite them though..."

* * *

"Kuroko-kun... "

Kuroko nodded, "His wingspan is really impressive." Although compared to Murasakibara he would still look like a dwarf. That reach was still a trouble and to get pass this kind of player Kuroko could think of two ways on the top of his head, Midorima's way or Aomine's. It was either shot with an arc that out of Papa's reach or move faster than the giant. Well... that's the simplest _and_ fastest way though.

Speaking of his former teammates, Kuroko could imagine how Papa would fare against them. Aomine would be too agile for Papa to even react. Midorima would simply shot countless three pointer that was out of Papa's reach. Kise... he was fast enough to achieve the same result as Aomine against Papa and had good sized pool of technique to deal with Papa. Murasakibara was already winning physically so not much imagination needed, and Akashi...

With these kind of prospects Kuroko had to say Shinkyō had a very poor information network if they were this ignorant to think Papa Mbaye Shiki could match the Generation of Miracles.

"They're having a hard time with that long limbs." Riko said.

"It's just about time... "

Koganei nodded, "Kagami didn't go through that hellish training for nothing."

Riko sighed at that, "He is not happy with the job though."

"I wish he will stop complaining." Kuroko said almost wishfully, but fortunately Kagami always get his job done to the best of his ability regardless he liked it or not.

* * *

"He missed, REBOUND!" Hyūga shouted to Mitobe who caught the ball with ease, outmaneuvering the players of Shinkyō

That's... easier than they thought. Seirin was used to surprise as in their plan not going smoothly (to their eternal shame) as they wanted but this was beyond smooth. The game just reached half of first quarter but Shinkyō was already overheating themselves.

The clock was in 5:39 and currently Shinkyō was in lead 8-6 but it was obvious which team was controlling the flow, Tanimura had no delusion to think his team was really in lead. Sure the last three shots went in smoothly but it's been two minutes and Papa didn't manage to score at all. The game continued, but their ace was stuck in a slump as none of his shot went in.

'_His accuracy suddenly declined.' _Tanimura wheezed as he watched Papa was in the same state if not worst. _'What's going on?'_

Kuroko had a small smile on his lips, the training with Mitobe-senpai was paid off. Although... _'This is BORING, it's so FRUSTRATING.'_ It seemed Kagami didn't have fun at all with this arrangement, it was written all over his face, Kuroko noted. That frustration however comically work on Kagami's favor since he was leaking more pressure because of it.

Kagami was chanting what Riko told him for the whole week, it helped his focus but annoyed him more than anything._ Don't let him do what he wants to do. Don't let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone. Pressure him so he can't shoot easily. __  
_

Papa tried another shoot to the basket, but it was a forced attempt in Papa's part because he didn't shoot in his best stance. Kuroko sighed, while tall player had advantage in basketball they were more vulnerable against pressure defense. Big body meant they need more room to move thus once they felt restricted and out of their comfort zone they had more trouble than smaller player. It was one weakness most people tend to overlook in basketball. And one more thing was coming...

Kuroko could hear the spectators began chattering among themselves.

"He missed again. He's been missing a lot." A teen said to his companion, loud enough to be heard by players in court.

"He can't make any shots. This foreigner's no big deal."

Most basketball player disliked rude spectators who could only talk without really understood what's going on the court. Kuroko could tell the Shinkyō captain,Tanimura was seething inside because of the spectator's comment. _'Shut your mouth!. There's tons of pressure on court! That number ten could almost block him with those jumps.' _He thought furiously, glancing at Kagami who blocked Papa's shot with another leap to the air.

Since the very beginning any sportsmen could feel nervous and pressured in any official match, Kuroko mused. However... in basketball the pressure was probably more intense because of the fast pace. And there's one more rule that put a player in a position like Papa in a serious trouble. It seemed no one in Shinkyō noticed yet, they were too absorbed on trying to get Papa to score.

_'The intensity of his focus could kill.' _Tanimura shuddered at murderous look Kagami had. _'This is some serious pressure!' _Tanimura groaned, looking at the clock in which the first quarter was going to end in one minute. His eyes widened when it glanced to another clock near which read 02 second left. "PAPA!"

Too late, the referee blew his whistle and Papa jumped in fright, almost knocking Kagami who was marking him. "Eh? What?!"

"Twenty four seconds, over time!" The referee called out as if answering the Senegalese's question.

Especially the24 second shot clock that more or less forced the pace of the game to be faster than other sport. As soon as a team gets possession of the ball they have 24 seconds to attempt a shot. If they don't, the ball goes to other team. Thus there was no time for the player to take a break and cope with pressure unless the team was willing to request a Time Out which each team only granted the chance twice.

"Eh?! Already?" Papa scowled angrily.

Shinkyō was in a pinch and if anything their team was already on their limit, the stress of their ace kept missing his shot and a 24 seconds violation on the top of that. At the time like this it would be up to the captain to kept his team together, "Don't let it get to you. He's not blocking you. Just pay attention to the time later..." Tanimura told Papa, trying to get the Senebalese out of his slump to no avail. It seemed the Shinkyō's captain really had no flair in verbal tactics.

Papa was seething, "Easy for captain to say... " He mumbled under his breath.

Kagami's left eye was twitching dangerously even though he did a very good job controlling himself to not snap. He was not happy with the strategy because defense was never his forte but more than anything... _'I want to take this Tou-san down more directly! I'll do it! I WILL!' _

Kuroko and Riko winced at the look Kagami had on his face, he was planning something and it was going to end well or blew up on their face kind of face.

"Hey, let me tell you two things," said Kagami with a grin. "First, I'll block one of your shots in this game."

Papa huffed. "There's no way you can do that," He said haughtily. "I will not lose to a team with a kid on it."

Kagami scoffed, "If only you know what kind of kid you're messing with... " A kid who happened to be the _vice-captain_ of the legendary team and really pissed the foreigner looked down on his former and current teammates.

"Second…" The redhead shook his head, "Never mind... you will find out soon."

* * *

The game continued on, and they were almost at the end of first quarter. The game to oblivious spectators was in stalemate 14-13 but to everyone in court and certain green haired shooter who watched from afar it was in Seirin's favor. Takao who was watching the game beside Midorima whistled, "Wow... these guys are a regional level team? Not to mention formed just last year."

Midorima nodded, "A decent team though nothing special." A team that heavily based on offense style and teamwork, how typical of Kuroko.

Takao snorted at that, Shinchan the Tsundere had no idea how biased he sounded. Takao had a laughing fit of his life when he put two and two together, the green haired shooter keep saying he and his former vice-captain had a bad compatibility and wished to keep anything to do with the guy (and the rest of his old team) at minimum, hence the lack of talking about his former teammates. But later Takao found out that Midorima and probably the rest of the egocentric geniuses on the team were displeased their vice-captain chose a no name team like Seirin. Takao had a hard time to not burst out laughing as he covered his mouth and a single tear escaped from the corner of his eyes.

"They have a good brain on their side though... " Midorima admitted almost reluctantly, which made Takao pause. "The first quarter is going to end in stalemate, but Shinkyō is almost at their limit while Seirin is still in prime condition. Minimal effort to achieve maximum result..."

Takao grinned, "Nah... Once first quarter ended, Shinkyō is going to try to catch their breath." And that means they could still give Seirin a challenge, the game just started after all.

Midorima narrowed his eyes, "I am afraid catching their breath in two minutes is difficult... and knowing someone in Seirin, even that little breath Shinkyō could catch is going to be squeezed out of them." The buzzer that signaled the end of first quarter rang through the court.

* * *

"So... it's a stalemate but... "The coach was about to start a lecture, and Shinkyō team flinched when they saw dark aura he had "Are you even motivated?" All the team members gulped but relieved when their coach turned his attention to Papa. "Especially Papa... On top of the fact you overslept, did you also not sleep enough?"

"I wasn't sleeping!" Papa denied in reflex, "No, wait, I did sleep!"

The coach sighed, "It's a stalemate now but it's obvious you guys are tired while Seirin is just doing a warm up in first quarter."

Tanimura nodded reluctantly, "Yeah... they're stronger than we thought."

The coach snorted, "As long as Papa is playing, we'll win the match with his height. Do it like we practiced. Go." He ordered and the buzzer that signaled the start of second quarter went off.

Shinkyō hurried back off onto the court, Tanimura quickly went to approach Papa. "Damn the coach... He's been getting angry easily lately." Especially after he failed to recruit any of the Generation of Miracle, Teikō even didn't entertain him with a chance to interview any of their prodigy because Shinkyō was below their standard. Papa was called from Senegal mainly to ease their Coach's wounded pride and a chance to beat teams with Generation of Miracle members. "If we lose here, the training starting from tomorrow won't be a soft one, you still want to play matches, right?" If they were defeated in first round and not even able to get to next round their coach would murder them.

"I don't want to train! Matches are good! We'll win!" Papa almost wailed at the thought of heavy drills Coach would punish them with if they lose.

The whistle was blown and the ball went to Shinkyō Gakuen, Seirin of course spur to action when Shinkyō went for a quick attack. Kagami was already near the hoop to block Papa but unexpectedly to Kagami, for once Papa scored a dunk over Kagami even though Kagami was on the way. "Ooh! Nice shot!" One of the players said.

Hyūga scoffed. '_He jumped higher than before, it seemed cornered by Kagami make Tou-san show his true color..._' Unfortunately to Papa he was not the only one who was starting to show his true color.

"I'm serious now! I won't lose!" Papa gritted his teeth at Kagami.

The red head of course was elated at that, "Ha! Yeah, it's not fun if you don't raise the tension, so bring it on Tou-san!" He challenged back.

The game continued on and the score was stopped at 22-24 in Seirin's favor. Hyūga and Izuki narrowed their eyes, Shinkyō was attacking quite furiously at this quarter and they couldn't afford Shinkyō to overpower them now. They need a slight upper hand in this quarter. And for that they need..."Hyūga!" Izuki shouted as he passed the ball to the Seirin Captain.

"Yosh!" Hyūga caught the ball and was about to shoot when he saw Papa was already on the way of his shot, too bad Papa was going in a bad timing and while he was no Kiyoshi he could still switch from shooting to passing.

Papa and the rest of his team was surprised when Hyūga suddenly shot the ball in a wrong direction, the hoop was right in front of him but Hyūga shot the ball slightly to the left. They thought the ball was free since no Seirin members was in the left side of their territory, a big mistake when Kuroko out of nowhere appeared and tapped the ball back to Hyūga. Shinkyō who was fooled had no time to put back their defense in time and created a perfect defenseless hoop for the clutch shooter to shot.

"Nice Shot!" The score now was 22-27.

This of course set Shinkyō on edge because Seirin started to widen the gap, Papa as the ace went to a more aggressive attack only for Kagami at last successfully blocked his shot with a jump that managed to reach the two meters Senegalese. It repeated several times and until the second quarter ended with 32-24 in Seirin's favor.

Papa glowered at Kagami who smirked in return, "I told you."

The ten minutes break in between felt short as both team could tell their opponent was going to be better and better, in Shinkyō's case however they were in serious disadvantage. It was frustrating but they had to admit now that the average of skill in their team was lower than Seirin, they had Papa but Seirin had Kagami who could block Papa while they had no one to stop Kagami from doing so. They had to double team him.

Unfortunately to Shinkyō, Seirin was expecting them to double team Kagami. The red head paid them no mind as he was used to double team, courtesy of relentless training with Tsuchida and Mitobe. They also considerably weaker than his seniors, added with Papa and him who were towering over them it was easy for them to be intimidated and put so little fight when pushed back. Desperation called for desperate measure as Shinkyō started to attack more aggressively with other players and put Papa on defense. Seirin had to grin when they saw at last Shinkyō for once chose a good tactic against Seirin.

Too bad for Shinkyō though, Seirin was about to show their true color. Suddenly Seirin employed their specialty of Run and Gun which caught Shinkyō off guard, it was an open invitation for Shinkyō to attack them. Shinkyō of course didn't ignore the bait as they ran after Seirin to score a point themselves. Contrary to what happened in first quarter, no one in Shinkyō team really noticed how the game was going but the spectators who watched from afar could. They started murmuring among themselves, "Hey... they're going a bit too fast now... " and the other was, "It's just me or they're running around faster and faster?"

* * *

"Oi Oi... "Takao couldn't believe his eyes, what the hell was going on? The pace of the game suddenly became faster and faster. "What the hell Shinkyō is doing? They're already overheating in the first half, at this rate by the fourth quarter they'd be out of gas."

Midorima narrowed his eyes, "I doubt they realized they're wringing their own neck." Then again making people unaware was Kuroko's specialty and Seirin used that well.

* * *

"I am not going to lose!" Papa exclaimed.

Kagami snorted, "Just try!" A familiar teal blur behind Papa brought smirk on Kagami's face, "Oh about the second thing I was about to tell you before... " He trailed off. Papa ignored him and was about to turn around to escape Kagami's grasp and before he knew it the familiar weight of ball on his hands was gone.

"Ah!" Papa yelped and turned to Kuroko whose hand was empty. "Kid! Where's the ball?!"

Kuroko was ticked. "In a match you should keep an eye on the ball."

Papa scoffed, "What a kid like you know?" The Senegalese huffed as he turned to walk away, "I will win this game and beat those Generation of Miracles kids!" Papa declared.

The ball was not in Kuroko's possesion which not a surprise to Kagami, the red head could count by finger how many times Kuroko held the ball longer than five second in a match. One of Kuroko's skills as a pass specialist was a good field sense and good decision making skill, which made him akin to second PG to Seirin. He could decide a pass course in a blink of an eyes, it was as if he instinctively knew who to pass the ball to without thinking twice.

"You're pissing off the wrong kid." Kagami said to retreating figure of Papa. Kuroko was part of Generation of Miracles and while Kagami had only met Kise he could tell they were so different in personality but shared one thing in common.

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling me a kid." Kuroko said in annoyed tone when in background Mitobe scored with a simple lay-up.

Kagami sighed, "Dully noted, so how you're going to deal with this guy?" Papa was already on the way of his rampage to Seirin's territory.

"No more ball for him." Kuroko said simply.

"Huh?"

"I said... in the last quarter I will not even let him touch the ball." The phantom player said.

They HATED to lose and more than anything, Kagami could attest it himself how dangerous a pissed off Generation of Miracles was.

And true to what he said, Kuroko was going all out in the last quarter to throw Shinkyō's pass course to disarray. Papa was subjected to embarrassing failures where Kuroko kept stealing the ball from right under his nose. It won't be easy if the Senegalese was in fit condition and using his long limbs, but exhaustion slowed down his reaction. "Damn it!"

"Who the hell is that guy?" Tanimura was frustrated, that kid kept coming after him and Papa. He thought the teal haired boy was no threat, but the boy was definitely dangerous. Tanimura tried to intercept Kuroko's pass many times but the pass was too fast for him or he couldn't tell where the ball would go.

The score now was 62-41 and time was running out. Shinkyō was also running out of the option and Papa was exhausted. This was already a losing battle, chasing twenty points difference in three minutes was impossible at this condition. The only thing that kept Papa on his toes was his pride and frustration. "Stay focused until the end!" Hyūga yelled to his team

Papa ran with the last strength he had and was about to score a dunk but Kagami was ready to block him. "No way! I definitely won't lose!"

Kagami smirked as he jumped higher than Papa did "You've said you're disappointed in the 'Generation of Miracles', but..."Kagami knocked the ball right from his fingertips. Kagami knew his high jump sometimes worked against him because he took longer to land back and Papa had enough time to retrieve the ball. Papa was determined to beat Kagami at least once, completely unaware of the shadow lurking behind him.

"It's my win bastard!"

"Don't be too full of yourself." A monotone voice said and faster than he could react a powerful swing of an arm knocked the ball off of Papa's hands.

Kagami smirked at the shocked face Papa had, "They're strong... definitely."

"End of the match!" The referee shouted as the buzzer went off on the board, the score was 70-45 and an overwhelming victory to Seirin.

* * *

"I thought it was going to be a shallow victory." Like how all Seirin's practice matched had ended according to rumors going around the high school basketball circle. "But they won by 25 points difference against a team that stronger than their practice opponents excluding Kaijō of course..." Midorima heard Takao said as he climbed up to the cart.

Midorima huffed, "They're practicing... it's not like they went easy to their previous opponents, but all team with new members have to go through a stage to get used to the new dynamics. Seirin seems like a team that pretty reckless and willing to take high risk... to stabilize their team dynamics through practice matches."

Takao nodded, "Oh... Now I'm really interested by these guys. I hope they keep winning matches."

Midorima sighed and told him. "You're interested in testing your Hawk Eye against Kuroko's misdirection?"

The hawk eyed teen smirked, "Of course! It's like I am fated to be his natural enemy!"

"... I see... " Kuroko was taught the basic of his style by Akashi, someone with exceptional eyes even Takao's couldn't hold a candle to. It would be interesting how Kuroko fare against Takao. "That would be interesting." On second thought... it could be the opposite, how Takao would fare against Kuroko. The phantom player was not part of them for nothing.

* * *

"I lost..." Papa admitted with the most sincere voice he could muster. "Do your best for my sake too..." Everyone in Seirin team bar Kagami rolled their eyes inwardly.

Kagami blinked, "Ah, yeah."

Before Kagami could react the Seirin team dragged him away from Papa who started shouting. "LIKE HELL I'D SAY THAT! MORON, IDIOT! I WON'T LOSE NEXT TIME!" Tanimura quickly dragged the Senegalese away, following Seirin's example.

"WHY YOU!" Kagami was about to insult back.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kagami, "The moment you start insulting back you'll sink to a level of sore loser like him."

Kagami closed his mouth in record time.

* * *

**Few Days Later** **(Rakuzan High) **

Akashi sighed as he took another DVD off of the player, while his former teammates' teams victory were assured it was really boring how little fight the opponents put against them. The level of high school basketball was disappointing, it was indeed a good decision to split up. They didn't want to pulverize the high school basketball world like they did the middle school one.

He had watched Yōzen, Kaijō and Shūtoku and as expected they made their way to Inter High in smooth sailing. Ryōta in particular unexpectedly worked so well with his new team, no doubt he got over the incident in their second year of Middle School. Atsushi was still the same, nailed his feet right below the hoop like he always did. Shintarō was also the same, he still kept hideous lucky item on bench and his new teammates were not happy with him it seemed. Tōō was interesting since while it was blatant none of Daiki's teammates liked him they had faith in his power. The team dynamic ironically created just for players like Daiki, too talented with high sense of individuality. Half of the time Daiki decided to show up, the opponents barely put a fight by third quarter.

Seirin in the other hand was a very interesting team to follow. Tetsuya did a good job guiding this team and even without their ace Kiyoshi Teppei, the team managed to gain overwhelming victory against Jitsuzen High 130 to 42. Even Kinga who was ranked in last year's top 16 didn't stand a chance and Seirin won 112 to 65. While their sailing was as smooth as other team his former teammates were part of, they managed to interest him, especially that Kagami Taiga. Akashi couldn't believe Tetsuya's luck to have an unpolished gem like that landed out of nowhere on his team. Kagami Taiga had potential but he was nowhere near the Generation of Miracles, and he would be an interesting player for sure.

Akashi smirked then picked up his phone from his pocket then chose a familiar name from his contact, it would be a good chance to ease his boredom. "Hello Tetsuya, could you accompany me to Kanagawa?" There was a pause before Akashi could hear a response. "Tomorrow morning, and yes... I know you're up against Meijō and Hakuryō by that time but it's not like your team couldn't deal with those without you. You have _complete _faith in them like I do my team right?"

"Akashi-kun... that's an underhanded trick." Kuroko said with a sigh of resignation.

Akashi smirked, "It is... but you will see something interesting in Kanagawa, it's about Ryōta's next opponent."

"Kanagawa's preliminaries? I heard Kaijō was always ranked first without fail in the past... " Kuroko said, "I haven't really research on any team aside from Kaijō for Kanagawa district so I don't know." Unlike in Tokyo where rivalry between the three kings was fierce for the last decade in Kanagawa Kaijō had little to none challenge to be dethroned off of their reign over Kanagawa district.

Akashi shrugged, "I won't know either if I didn't check on Ryōta's next opponent out of a whim." Kuroko rolled his eyes inwardly at the 'whim' part, how typical of Akashi. "There's someone interesting in them... it's Shinmaru High School."

"..." That was a school that ranked second in Kanagawa but not a rival to Kaijō since they had not even once beat Kaijō for the last five years. It seemed this year the JBA wanted a change in school ranking that they messed up seeded school like this. Even in Tokyo Seihō and Shūtoku were put in the same block, added Tōō to the mix the shift of power would be inevitable.

"We know someone from that school... it's... "

"..."

Kuroko sighed, "Very well... Akashi-kun. I am coming with you... to Kanagawa."

* * *

**So hopefully you will like completely original chapter (or so I thought) WHY we watch Kise? Simply because I think it's a good timing with Kaijō VS Seirin in manga now and I think I should make KiKuro fans happier? Even though this fic is no yaoi so I hope non-yaoi lover can read it too! **

**As suggested by luckyschoolgirl I should introduce at least one family member in the first 15 chapters before I caught up with basketball goodies and forgot LOL They're not OC BTW and not part of Akashi or Kuroko's family as in closely related to have the same surname. So you still can guess how Akashi and Kuroko related and so on LOL. I also gave some hint about Kuroko's past ^^ there're lots of speculating of why Kuroko has weak presence so I can't resist LOL XDDD  
**

**Here is the short profile of Kuroko and Akashi's newly introduced relative.  
Shinomiya Ren  
**The third son of Shinomiya family who owned the biggest chain of Hospital in Japan named Shieikai. He is a surgeon specialize in heart surgery and an avid music lover of Beethoven. Cunning and sly, he is disliked by Akashi and Kuroko for his personality even though they respected him to a degree as a person and their elder. He has two older brothers, one younger brother named Kei and a younger sister Kozue. All of them are surgeon but only he and Kei were exceptionally talented.

**That's all and review!**

**********RRRRRRR**RRRR  
RRRRRRR  
**RRRRRRR**  
RR  
RR  
RR  
RR  
RRRR_RRRR  
RRR**REVIEW**RRR  
RRR**RREV**RRR  
RR**REVR**RR  
RR**R**RR  
RRR  
R


	11. 11Q:Do you know whatAkashi-chi is up to?

**Long time no update and I am sure everyone is wondering what happened? Simple author block and because I want my beta reader to take her time catching up to fix the unbeta-ed chapter, she was busy for a long while so while she is fixing I stop uploading for a while and working on a new story. If any of you fancy sekirei series, make sure to check my newest story ;p  
**

**At any rate I try to import character from other basketball manga, Ahiru no Sora. However I stopped reading until around chapter 90 and have no to little interest to continue reading. This manga is good but the information about character aside from the main team is very sketchy and I am too lazy to read it over again -.- So... I just make up character with the same name and personality with few differences. Ahiru no Sora fans, I am sorry if I mess up a bit too much.  
**

**I only use Tokiwa and Chiba from Shinmaru High, in which I forgot if their first name was even ever mentioned. Please let this slip, I am not going to reread Ahiru no Sora... no time for that ;_;  
**

**Go on with the story.  
**

* * *

**11th Quarter: Do you know what Akashi-chi is up to?**

For all wisdom Kasamatsu had as a basketball player and a decent member of society he couldn't comprehend the so called genius ace of theirs, namely Kise Ryōta _and _his antics. He could dare to say after almost two months in the same team as the copycat he and the rest of his team was _used_ to Kise, or at least almost used to tolerate it. Beside... it's not like Moriyama and Hayakawa were the most normal person around, thanks God for Kobori being normal enough in the middle of mild insanity of his team. Kise in comparison to them was in another level of eccentric. He didn't chase girls like Moriyama but the other way around, girl chased him like he was some sort of bundle of pheromone. He was not loud like Hayakawa but he whine and wail like a lost puppy then on the next moment talked like an arrogant jerk. Thankfully he didn't do the latter anymore.

Back to the present, Kasamatsu still had his moments of wanting to tear his hair out in annoyance because of Kise. It's nothing to do with basketball but Kise as a junior and a person. "What did you say?" Kasamatsu restrained his ears to hear Kise who was walking right beside him. The rest of Kaijō team stopped on their track, looking at their ace wide eyedly.

"Uhm... Kuroko-chi called me last night to inform me that he and Akashi-chi will come to watch our final preliminaries." Kanagawa had less school than Tokyo thus their preliminaries ended earlier.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Why?" Kise echoed, "What?"

Kasamatsu took a deep breath, "While I never bother to check the schedule of preliminaries in other region, I know Tokyo and Kyoto still has _matches_ for today." The captain said, his voice intoned the plural.

The copycat nodded, "Ah yes." He did check on the schedule of Tokyo region since he wanted to watch the semi-final and final matches. "So?"

The PG of Kaijō gave a sharp jab on Kise's waist and the blond yelped, "Not _so_ what, you idiot! What the hell they're doing in Kanagawa, watching our match? They have their own matches!"

Kise rubbed the sore spot on his waist, "Uhm... " According to Kuroko-chi, their former captain wanted to watch because he thought something interesting was bound to happen. Which to anyone who had spent time in a long company of Akashi Seijūrō, as him doing something out of whim and amusement. How he suppose to tell that to Kasamatsu-senpai? "It's normal to watch your former teammates' match right?" He tried lamely, "Midorima-chi came to watch ours before!"

"Like I said... they _suppose_ to have their _own_ matches." Kasamatsu said in irate tone, "Why the hell they come here to watch ours?" Kasamatsu couldn't help but suspicious that Kise was talking in circle.

Kise opened his mouth then closed it again, he was sweating bullets under Kasamatsu's glare. "I.. I... " The copycat was saved because in instant all attention was drawn by a car moving pass them and parked in the nearest empty space in the parking lot near the gym. If it was just any other car, the Kaijō team would have ignored it. The car they saw was a black Rolls Royce Phantom, a very unlikely car to be seen parked in a school parking lot. Kise blinked at the sight before he clapped his hand, "Oh they're here."

Kasamatsu blinked owlishly then turned to Kise, "Who?"

Kise didn't answer and instead, he was mumbling to himself, "Why this car though?"

The Kaijō captain would have pressed the copycat for a more comprehensible reply but all died on his throat when they saw the passenger car opened and revealed the famed captain of the Generation of Miracles. The red haired teen turned his attention to the Kaijō and before anyone including Kise could react, Akashi had walked. No, Kasamatsu double checked that Akashi Seijūrō did not walk but glide like a purebred aristocracy. He even had a confident smile painted on his face as if he owned the place ha walked in. Kasamatsu and his team barely noticed Kise gave his former captain a curt nod of acknowledgement and a greeting.

"It's been a while Akashi-chi!" Kise said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again."

Akashi lifted his chin a bit, a soft smiled on his lips. "It's nice to see you too Ryōta." Kasamatsu stayed still, he couldn't help but tensed when for a moment Akashi's eyes glanced at him then back to his former teammate. "You've been well I see... " There's something that made them felt unnerved by Akashi's presence, especially the regal air he had on him. Generation of Miracles always had some sort of presence that emit power and confidence, but Akashi was different, he was not just a prodigy but also a charismatic leader.

Kise beamed, "Yes, but Akashi-chi I thought Kuroko-chi is with you? Or he is around and I've not notice?" That was very likely to Kise.

Akashi didn't have to reply since at the exact moment Kuroko came out of the same car, and he looked somber like a low blood pressured people in the morning. "There he is... "

Kasamatsu couldn't help but noticed the phantom player came out from the driver side of the car, "What the... " They suppose to be one year under him, they're not suppose to have a driving license, let alone driving a luxurious car like Rolls Royce. Why the hell Kise acted as if nothing out of place?

"I thought Kuroko-chi disliked that car?" Though hate was more likely but even until today Kise couldn't understand why Kuroko-chi hated that car. Kise had to admit that kind of car not suitable for Kuroko, it just clashed with his image.

Akashi shrugged, "I made him."

"...Oh." Was Kise's simple reply as if that three words made sense to him while it's not to Kasamatsu.

"Good afternoon." Kasamatsu and the rest of Kaijō team couldn't help but let out a rather unmanly shriek when Kuroko greeted them, it felt like he appeared out of nowhere and already right in front of them. "It's been a while Kaijō-san."

Kise pouted, "Kuroko-chi! Greet me too!"

"I did." Kuroko replied stoically, "You're included in Kaijō-san."

The copycat without warning tackled the phantom player and in process dragged him a bit further than the rest of the group, "Mou! Kuroooooookooo-chiiiii is soooooo cold!" Kise narrowed his eyes the moment he and Kuroko was out of hearing range, "So... do you know what Akashi-chi is up to?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "He just want to observe." Hopefully the 'just' part was really a just, Kuroko hoped.

"Really?" Kise asked in disbelief.

Akashi chuckled softly, already guessing what Kise was doing. "Ryōta is still so clingy to Tetsuya." He said as his hand cupped his chin in amused pose. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at Akashi and almost took a step back when the red haired captain reached out, apparently just noticed he had not greeted the Kaijō team. "Pardon my rudeness, I am Akashi Seijūrō... nice to meet you."

Kasamatsu accepted the hand confidently though part of him felt nervous and wary of Akashi, "Kasamatsu Yukio, nice to meet you too." He returned Akashi's grip with a firm handshake to express his confidence. "I've heard of you of course."

Akashi nodded and Kasamatsu couldn't help but annoyed Akashi acted as if his greeting was approved by the younger captain, "I've heard of you too Kasamatsu-san. As a fellow Point Guard I am looking forward to watch your performance." That sounded like a challenge to Kasamatsu's ears.

"Thank you." Kasamatsu said sincerely, the red head was definitely not the most pleasant person around. "I am looking forward to watch yours in Inter High too."He challenged back boldly, staring back at Akashi. That was a mistake, one that everyone who had been under Akashi's captainship learned to know.

The captain of Kaijō _almost_ regretted challenged Akashi back, "Is that so?" Akashi asked coolly, one eyebrow arched as his heterochromatic eyes locked to Kasmatsu's blue.

If he was just mildly wary and unnerved by Akashi before, now Kasamatsu had to use all his self control to not flinch or pull his hand away forcefully when the grip on their handshake tightened. It was not like Akashi tightened his grip to a point Kasamatsu felt the red head was trying to crush his hand, in fact it was just a right timed squeeze added with spine chilling gaze of those different colored orbs. It was enough to make Kasamatsu jolted. This exchange didn't escape his teammate's eyes, in reflex they stepped forward and almost think of pushing the red head away from their captain. But someone was faster and before they knew it Kuroko was already there, he was holding Akashi's right hand and Kasamatsu's was free.

"I just turned my back from you just for a moment just now... " Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Akashi-kun." There was a warning tone on his voice and Kaijō took a step back just in case. In case of what? They had no idea either.

Akashi just smiled sardonically as Kuroko let go of his hand, "No harm intended, no worries Tetsuya."

"I am worried." Kuroko intoned, "Most of the time... for a lot of reasons. I am not really pleased right now... honestly."

Kise was right behind Kuroko, rubbing the back of his head as he circled his former teammates and placed himself beside Kasamatsu. "Everything ok?" He asked in a voice barely above whisper and Kasamatsu had to strain his ears to listen to the copycat. The Kaijō couldn't help but somewhat relieved Kise came back to them.

Kasamatsu blinked owlishly when Kuroko suddenly turned his attention to the Kaijō captain. "My apologies Kasamatsu-san, if we may excuse ourselves... we've delayed you from your schedule longer than necessary."

"Tetsuya." Akashi chided. "I am not finish yet. We are not."

Kuroko sighed, "Can't we finish now?"

"Why you're so impatient?" Akashi asked as he patted Kuroko's head much to the phantom player's annoyance.

Kuroko however didn't slap the hand like he would Murasakibara's or anyone who dared to do so. This was _Akashi-kun_ after all. He just stared back at Akashi, arms crossed to voice his displeasure. Akashi knew what Kuroko tried to voice with his body language. _'You demand me to fetch you in Kanagawa Station in the morning when I suppose to be with my team, then you asked me to drive that wretched car Ren bought for me two years ago. You ask me why I can't be patient while you harassing Kaijō team?' _

Akashi rolled his eyes inwardly, it seemed Kuroko was still angry about the car Ren bought for his birthday two years ago. The car was a very expensive present and inappropriate gift for a fourteen years old. However Ren bought the car to tease the phantom player about his nickname after he became a basketball player. Not to mention the present couldn't be returned since Ren had bought the car and put it on insurance under Kuroko's name, that's only the legal part, the car was presented to Kuroko in front of the rest of family and it would be extremely rude to not accept the present. It was still fresh in his memory, Kuroko stoically expressed his gratitude to Ren while inwardly gritting his teeth.

Ren was very lucky, the old Tetsuya he knew won't react that way when someone dared to tease him. Then again Ren wouldn't dare, if Tetsuya was still the same person he used to be.

"Very well... " Akashi said in a tone that suggested he was an adult that resigned to comply a petulant child's whim. "Since Tetsuya has so kindly ask me, it can't be helped."

Kuroko sighed and turned his attention to Kaijō team, "Then we will be on our way Kaijō-san... "

"AH yeah?" Was the first thing Kasamatsu's lips formed as response.

The Kaijō team soon found themselves watching the two retreating figures of Kuroko and Akashi and wondered why they were stuck on the spot watching instead of going to the gym. It's only after Akashi and Kuroko disappeared to the gym they snapped back to their senses and rushed to the gym.

"What the hell was that?" Kasamatsu growled as he and the rest of his team was half-running to the gym.

"Eh... " Kise stuttered, "Sorry senpai, Akashi-chi is like that... uhm it can't be helped?" He offered timidly.

Moriyama shook his head, "That Akashi is nothing like that Kuroko... how to say it... "

Kise stared at Moriyama in bewilderment, "Senpai? You're comparing Kuroko-chi with Akashi-chi?!" He almost squeaked. "That's unheard of!Why?"

No one stopped on the way to the gym in spite of their ace's sudden outburst, "They're captain and vice-captain of your old team?" Moriyama offered weakly, "I am just curious what kind of people can order around egocentric prodigies like you."

Kise gaped, he knew he and his old teammates were egocentric prodigies like people said but... "How mean!"

Kasamatsu sighed, "But Akashi is really so different... I can't put my finger on what my impression of him is... " Feared? Charismatic? Odd?

Kise laughed softly, "Akashi-chi... is... err..." He took a deep breath, "If possible, please be careful around him especially if me or Kuroko-chi is not around." Kise was serious and Kasamatsu couldn't help but unnerved.

"Why?"

Kise cringed, he was hoping Kasamatsu won't ask that. It was not like Akashi would bite, in fact Akashi was so diplomatic and charismatic he could charm anyone to follow his lead. There was a reason he was chosen to be the captain of Teikō since his first year. Akashi however had no qualm in resorting to intimidation and any other thing that bordering to violence if anyone dare to look down on him or challenging his authority. Kasamatsu had just challenged Akashi, and in the red head's book Kasamatsu had no right to do so. Then again he was also like that when Kagami challenged him.

"I can't really explain... it's a matter outside of the court to us." Kise chose to imply it as a private matter in regard to his old teammate, one that Kasamatsu could tell not to pry. "But inside the court." Kise grinned, "He is a fair game senpai."

Kasamatsu scoffed, "You bet."

* * *

Kaijō was kind of expecting the hushed whispering they were greeted with when they entered the court, and of course it was not them who was the center of attention but the two ex-Teikō players who for some reason was not in the bleachers but standing in the corner of the court. Kasamatsu couldn't help but think Akashi's confident pose made him looked like he owned the place or something. Kuroko was there too but Kasamatsu doubted most of the peoples in the court noticed the phantom player. The staff of JBA for some reason didn't bother to acknowledge someone who wasn't participated in the game was on the court, if anything they continued their work as if nothing abnormal happened.

Kasamatsu and his team couldn't help but stare as they walked to their bench, a few moments later a blond player from Shinmaru high school stopped his warming up and went to approach the captain of the generation of miracles. Kasamatsu blinked when he took a good look at the blond, he was not a familiar face to Kasamatsu since he didn't see the guy last year in Shinmaru.

Kise narrowed his eyes, "Who is that Kasamatsu-senpai?" He asked curiously.

Kasamatsu shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't see that guy in Shinmaru last year."

Kise hummed, and then he sprinted to where his ex-teammates were, "I will go to check!"

"Oi!"Kasamatsu shouted at the ace who had ran after his former teammates.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he saw two blond approaching them from two different direction, no doubt Kise's curiosity once again get the better of him. The other blond approached them with a more sedated pace without hurry, smiling even wider as he came closer. Akashi just watched with amused smile on his face, he could foresee this match would be worthy to watch in person.

"It's been a while Akashi-kun." The blond said with a curt bow. "A long while actually, it's been almost two years."

Akashi acknowledged him with a curt nod, "It is... nice to meet you again Tokiwa-senpai."

The newly revealed Tokiwa looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, "Maa... by the way is that guy here?" He asked, looking around in barely veiled wariness.

"I am." A monotonous voice said from Akashi's right side, and Tokiwa flinched. "It's been a while Tokiwa-senpai."

"Kuroko-kun is as invisible as ever, seriously you're no good for heart yo." Tokiwa said with a huff.

The phantom player noted Tokiwa still had that 'yo' verbal tic, "My apologies..."

Tokiwa raised his hands in placating gesture, "Maa... no need to apologize for your natural invisibility yo."

"Natural?" Kuroko echoed with a raised eyebrow. It never cease to faze him how good naturedly Tokiwa could appear outward while inside... He was too alike with their cousin Ren for comfort sometimes.

"Kuroko-chiiiiiiiii~" Kise familiar cheery voice interrupted his train of thought. "Who is this?" He asked curiously as he draped his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, earning a frown from the invisible player.

Tokiwa smiled at the blond small foward, "Oh my... Kise Ryōta-kun right? At last, I can meet Kuroko-kun's famous protégé..." He gestured to Kise theatrically with a grin.

Kise narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" For some reason he already had a feeling he won't like the older basketball player.

Kuroko sighed, it seemed Kise already dislike Tokiwa already. Akashi eyed the two with amused smile, "For one he is your opponent in today's match... " Kuroko said, he though Kise at least deserved a fair warning. "Well... more to Kasamatsu-san since Tokiwa-senpai is a PG."

The blond gaped at Tokiwa then looked back at Kuroko, "Senpai?"

Akashi, the master of the art of dramatic gestured to Tokiwa with flourish. "Let me introduce you to him properly, this is Tokiwa Suguru-senpai... previous regular PG and ex-captain of Teikō basketball club..."

Kise opened his mouth-closed-opened then promptly closed it again. "What?!"

Tokiwa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Aiyaah... I am just captain for three months though! Akashi-kun took the mantle and did much better job than me!"

Kaijō who watched the four ex-Teikō regulars gaped at them. Kasamatsu groaned as he palmed his cheek, "I know there's something fishy when I saw Kise's former captain and vice-captain come all the way to Kanagawa to watch this match!"

Kobori looked at Tokiwa nervously, "Do you know him captain?"

Kasamatsu nodded, "He is pretty famous... he is nowhere near as famous as Generation of Miracles, but he was once one of Teikō's elite player. I heard he is as good as uncrowned general and would have been granted the same title if he was younger by one year... we're in for a hard match! It seems this year Kaijō is not the absolute winner of Kanagawa anymore..."

* * *

**Sorry for shorter chapter, but it's better than nothing and at least assure you I am not abandoning this story!**


End file.
